High School, Love, and Scars
by Stefanotis
Summary: Dick Grayson, recently dumped by ex-girlfriend , will do anything to prove that he's not the only one who gets jealous in relationships. Will dating the school's bad girl be a total success or will this bet be a total failure? Will his ex-girlfriend fall for him again or will Dick find love in another's arms?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The smell of burnt skin ran through her nose. She couldn't feel her body. There was pain but she couldn't feel it.

"I did everything to support this family and this is how you repay me?"

It was death himself standing right in front of her. Her eyes, half opened, couldn't stand the sight any longer.

She didn't cry. She'd cried all those tears out. No more tears left in her.

"I should have left a long time ago!"

Cries from the upstairs. Her little brother and mother. Her older sister, where was she? She couldn't remember what happened to her. He hit her head too hard and everything started pounding.

Sirens.

So the call actually went through.

There was little faith left in her. Maybe they'll be able to save her but there was so much blood on the ground.

"It's all your fault. You and your siblings were just too much to handle."

He sat on the ground. There was no point in running away. He knew that.

She whispered something.

"What was that?"

She whispered again but he couldn't hear her.

"I can't hear a damn thing your saying!"

She lifted her head up, the chains rumbled above her.

"Hate," she whispered.

* * *

Dick Grayson jumped up in his seat and looked around. "I didn't steal the cookie mom!"

Laughter ran through the classroom.

"That's nice too hear Mr. Grayson," said his teacher. She pointed to the board. "Pay attention or else I'll send you to the principal's office. And what did I say about sunglasses? That's a violation of the school dress code."

Dick's vision came clear. He was in school and currently in history class.

"Dude this is the third class you've slept in," whispered his best friend, Wally West. "What's up?"

Dick rubbed his eyes. "Babs and I got into another fight last night."

Wally rolled his eyes, having already heard this story loads of time. "Not again."

Dick sighed. "I don't know what her problem is?"

"Dude she's older than you by a year," said Wally. "She's graduating soon, did you honestly think she'd still date you?"

Dick shrugged. "So I'll be a senior next year and she'll start college. It's not like she's going far anyways?"

Wally opened a bag of chips. "No one wants to be tied down while at college. College is your place of freedom to do whatever you want."

"Well we still have six months of school to figure all that out," Dick told him.

The school bell rang and both boys stood up.

"I told you it isn't a good idea to date someone older than you," Wally said.

Both boys walked over to their lockers.

"Buying lunch?" asked Dick.

Wally shook his head. "Mom packed me a special lunch." He took out a large brown paper bag and wiggled his eyebrows. "Her sloppy joes from last night."

Dick laughed and reached for his wallet. "How do you eat so much?"

Wally shrugged. "Spring track starts in late March. I can eat all I want right now."

"Hey dudes!"

Both boys turned to their friend, Victor Stone. "Ready for lunch y'all?" he asked.

The three boys made their way to the lunchroom. They would get an occasional hello and how's it going? You can say that these three boys are put in the 'popular' social group.

Dick Grayson, or Richard John Grayson, was popular from the day he stepped foot in Brentwood Academy. Known as one of the adopted sons of multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne, the boy was sure to make friends easily. Although, most people only spoke to him to get into the fame and money, Dick knew how to spot 'money-suckers' as he likes to call them.

"I'll be in line," Dick told his friends.

The two boys nodded as they took their seats at their usual table.

Dick stood in line grabbing whatever he thought looked desirable.

"Hey Dick," greeted a voice.

Dick turned to look behind him and spotted his cousin, Rachel Roth. He gave her a hug. "Hey Rach! How's it going?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess."

Rachel's mother is Bruce Wayne's third or fourth cousin? Arella Roth is the only living family member of Bruce Wayne's, whose husband died in a fire. They live not too far from Wayne Manor and Dick often visits his cousin every now and then.

"Haven't seen you in a while lately?" asked Rachel.

Dick walked up to the check out register. He gave the lady his lunch card which had money stored on it. "I've been busy. Sorry."

Rachel shrugged. "It's okay. I heard you and Babs got into a fight."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Who told?"

"Babs was speaking about it in chemistry," said Rachel. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop."

Dick sighed and walked with Rachel over to their table. "Sitting with us today?"

Rachel nodded. "Yea if you don't mind."

"Tired of all the goths?" he teased.

Rachel crossed her eyebrows. "I am not gothic for your information. I'm just into ghosts, wiccans, and demons."

They took a seat at the table noticing Karen, Vic's girlfriend, and Jenny, Wally's girlfriend, had come over as well. They all exchanged greetings before they started to eat their lunch.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed their skinny blonde friend, running towards them.

"Gar?" asked Rachel. "What on earth do you have in your hands?"

"I'm trying to grow my own tofu," he said watching the soil placed in the plastic container.

Rachel shook her head.

"I don't think you can grow tofu string bean," said Vic.

"And people ask me why I'm dating you," muttered Rachel.

Gar pouted in her face. "You love me."

Rachel pushed him off of her. "I haven't gotten there yet. Let's get pass the third month at least."

"Korina Anders that is not a part of your uniform!"

Kori Anders or Korina Anders was the schools...well she's not goth, not emo or punk, but you could say that she's different from everyone else. She always got in trouble about her school dress code. Everyone was so used to it by now. She always wore fish-net stockings, black leather jacket, and black biker boots. She always had her red uniform skirt too short and not enough buttons done on her white uniform top. She wore black eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and chipped purple nail polish. She's very sloppy looking.

"My office immediately!" Principal Wilson yelled.

No one understood how someone like Kori Anders ever got into a school like this. No one dared to ask her. She just showed up one day during Freshmen year.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that your hair color goes against the school handbook?"

Her hair didn't seem natural at all, her Rihanna red would stick out from a mile.

She rolled her eyes at him."How many times do I have to tell you that this is my natural hair color?" She never got in trouble for talking back. They gave her so many detentions that one day they gave up on her.

"My. Office. Now." Mr. Wilson stated.

"Whatever dude," she said and made her way out of the cafeteria.

Dick Grayson returned his attention back to his friends.

"Aw where are you going?" asked Vic.

Karen lifted up her pom poms. "I have to set up for after school's practice."

He gave her a kiss good-bye.

"And I have to go too," said Jenny. Jenny was more on the punk side.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Wally.

She nodded and kissed his lips. "Pick me up at eight?"

He nodded before returning his attention back to food.

Dick whined. "How come Babs and I can't be like that?"

"One my girl is hot and two because Babs can be a cold hearted person," said Wally.

"That's nice to hear Wally."

Dick turned to Babs and stood up in surprise. "Hi baby," he greeted.

Babs took his hands and led him away from the table. "I think we should talk Dick," she told him.

Dick nodded. "Yea I think we should," he agreed.

Babs led him out of the cafeteria and down the hallways.

"Last night was bad," she said. She stopped at her locker.

"I agree," said Dick. "Let's not fight again?"

Babs nodded. "I don't want to fight again."

Dick smiled. "I'm so glad-

"Which is why I'm breaking up with you," she whispered.

Dick frowned. "What?"

"I don't want to fight," said Babs. She was taking books out of her locker. "And if we keep seeing each other then we're going to be fighting all the time."

Dick leaned against the locker next to hers. "We don't fight a lot."

Babs gave him a look. "Last night's fight was about the way the waiter looked at me."

Dick made a fist. "He deserved to get yelled at."

Babs rolled her eyes. "My point exactly. You're immature."

"I'm immature?" asked Dick.

Babs nodded. "You get mad and jealous too easily and you don't think before you speak."

"That's not true!" he yelled.

Babs raised an eyebrow. "My point exactly." She closed her locker door.

The bell rang for next period.

Dick caught up to Babs as she started to walk away. "Okay what can I do to change your mind?"

Babs laughed. "Nothing."

Dick stopped her. "You're really breaking up with me?"

Babs nodded. "Yes."

Dick let her leave. "Great," he muttered.

School ended and Dick couldn't be more happier. It's Friday which means he could go out with the guys tonight. He needed to do something to get his mind off of Babs.

"So she broke up with you?" asked Wally.

Both boys were walking over to Dick's black hummer.

"Yes for the last time!" shouted Dick. He unlocked his car door and opened the driver's side. He threw his back pack in the back seat before turning on the car.

Dick reversed out of his parking lot before putting the car in drive. He had to drive slow considering the amount of teenagers pulling out and driving at the same time.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Wally.

Dick shrugged. "Something to keep my mind off of Babs."

Wally grinned from ear to ear. "Strip club?" He took out his phone. "Calling Vic right now!"

"Sup?" asked Vic.

"Dude where are you?" asked Wally.

"I'm right behind you," he said.

Both boys glanced behind them to see Vic driving behind them.

"Strip club tonight?" asked Wally.

"Ah yea I'm so down!" exclaimed Vic. "I heard Dick and Babs broke up."

Dick swore. "News travels fast right?"

"Aw cheer up little guy," teased Vic. "I'll pay every saucy redhead to give you a lap dance tonight."

Dick chuckled. "Thanks but I'm trying to keep my mind off of-

"Dick look out!" Wally yelled.

Dick slammed on the brakes and both boys were sent forward.

"What the hell?" asked Dick.

He looked up to see Kori Anders standing at the front of his car.

"Dude you almost ran her over!" exclaimed Wally.

"Y'all alright?" asked Vic.

"Dick almost killed someone," said Wally.

Dick watched as Kori smirked at them. She placed one finger on the hood of the car and trailed it across as she walked away from them.

"What a freak," said Dick. "I didn't even see her."

Wally shrugged. "Let's just leave before you get someone else killed. We'll see you tonight Vic!"

"Vic out!" he exclaimed.

* * *

So this story is going to be different from my others. This one will have a lot of 'M' materials in it. Sex, drugs, violence, all the adult stuff. Also I'm going to do something that I never did with any of my other stories, I'm going to start replying to reviews.

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoy my other stories.

-Stefanotis


	2. Chapter 2

_Cleo- Yes I am currently known as Arabian-Princess1001._

* * *

Kori woke up to her sister nudging at her. "What do you want?", she whispered.

Kom nudged at her sister again. "We're going to be late for work."

Kori sat up from the couch, also her bed, and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Kom looked at her watch. "Almost midnight." She walked over to her little brother, Ryan. He was asleep on the mattress placed on the ground. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Kori stood up and grabbed her shoes from the side of the couch. She placed her boots on and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Kom made sure to lock the front door before heading over to the car. Both girls did this routine every night from Monday to Saturday. Their work hours started at midnight and ended at five in the morning. Kori gets to go home around two thirty during the weekdays since she has school the next day. It was a little deal she made with her boss Xavier. She wouldn't tell on him hiring an underaged dancer if he let her go home early.

The girls drove down to Crime Alley heading to their destination, Red Silk.

They saw Xavier waiting for them by the back door as they parked their car in the back. He had a smoke in his hands and a cell phone against his ear.

"Right on time," he told them, placing his phone away from his ear. "Stella called in sick so we're a girl short today."

"Is it packed?" asked Kom.

Xavier shook his head. "It should get busy around two in the morning. Kori I want you to help bartend and waitress."

Kori nodded and made her way inside the strip club. She walked down the hallway before making a turn into the dressing room. She was greeted by her fellow co-workers as she made a seat in her spot. She applied make up to her face, enough to give her that older look.

"Which wig do you want?" asked Kom from behind her.

Kori looked back at her through the mirror. "The brown one with the bob." She noticed a blunt in Kom's hand. "Do you always have to get high before you start dancing?"

Kom shrugged. "It helps me when I'm dancing." She was picking at wigs. "You take the silver one and I'll take the brown bob." She walked over to Kori and placed the wig on the vanity. She grabbed Kori's hair and tied it up before placing it in a wig cap. "You remember to make sure that no one touches you unless they're giving you money."

"I know Kom," said Kori.

She placed the wig on Kori's head and repositioned it. "Hold my roll."

Kori took the blunt from her sister's hand and looked at it. She took in a smoke before giving it back to her.

"Help me with my wig?" Kom asked.

Kori blew out the smoke and nodded. She coughed as she stood up and her sister took her seat. Kori grabbed Kom's hair and tied it before placing it in a wig cap. She made sure her wig looked perfect before tapping her chest.

"Make some money," said Kom as she walked over to the clothes rack.

Kori nodded and grabbed her outfit from on top of the vanity. She stripped down and changed into her costume.

Dick Grayson and his friends stood outside the strip club at one in the morning, waiting for the bouncer to check their fake i.d.'s.

"Dude I've never been to this strip club before," said Wally.

"This is the best one I've been too", said Roy.

Roy Harper is another of Dick Grayson's friends. Dick called him earlier to invite him out with them. Roy may be a womanizer and sometimes a prick but Dick liked him for the fact that he hooked them up with fake i.d.'s.

"Don't cause any trouble," the bouncer told them.

The boys nodded as they made their way into the strip club. The smell of alcohol, cigars, women, horny men, and sex filled their noses. There is a main stage set up that had a walkway that led through red curtains, scattered small round stages surrounded the main stage with booths around them, bar on one wall with stools and a t.v., and a few square tables with chairs. Everything is red and black.

"There's a free booth over there!" exclaimed Vic.

They made their way to the booth and the boys slid through. A blonde woman walked up the steps of the stage and started to dance for them. She'd take off a few of her clothing as she moved around the pole.

Kori mixed and shook drinks together.

"Kori!" yelled Xavier.

She turned her head slightly. "What Xavier?"

"Booth five is waiting on giving their order," he told her.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"Make it quick!" he warned.

Kori turned to him. "Fuck off!" She walked over to the guy sitting at the stool and passed him his drink. She grabbed a book and pen and made her way to booth five.

"Man you do not look happy!" exclaimed Roy to Dick. He reached over to place a single in the dancer's top.

Dick sighed. "I'm not too happy right now."

"Just forget about Babs," said Roy. He motioned to the dancer in front of them. "Enjoy the fucking view!"

"Hey can I get you anything to drink?"

The boys turned to the waitress.

"Kori Anders?" asked Vic.

Kori was taken aback and jumped a little. "Oh god."

"You work here?" asked Wally.

Kori cleared her throat. "That's what it looks like right?"

"Aren't you underaged?" asked Vic.

Kori crossed her eyebrows. "I can say the same about you guys. Say anything and I'll make sure you won't ever enter another fucking strip club."

Vic lifted his hands up in defense. "Hey we're not going to say anything." He turned to the guys. "Right guys?"

They all nodded and Kori relaxed a bit. "So drinks?" she asked.

"Four blow jobs," said Roy. He wiggled his eyebrows. "And I'm not talking about the drinks."

Kori rolled her eyes and smacked the top of his head. She turned to get their drinks.

"That was not awkward," said Wally.

Vic slowly nodded. "Who knew?"

"I've seen her here before," said Roy. "Although last time she was dancing on the pole. She's pretty good might I add. Sexy and her tits are nice."

Wally nudged Dick. "I dare you to get a private dance with her."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "No way!"

"Oh c'mon man!" exclaimed Vic. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Think about it."

Dick frowned. "No."

"Imagine the look on Babs face if she found out you that you got a lap dance from Kori Anders," said Roy.

Dick turned to Roy and titled his head.

"She'd be jealous," said Wally.

"And she'll know that I'm not the only one who gets jealous in relationships!" exclaimed Dick. He clapped his hands. "You guys are geniuses!"

"I'm confused," said Vic.

Wally nodded. "Yea you kinda lost me there."

Dick turned to them. "Imagine me dating some other girl, someone particularly from school, and Babs getting all jealous. She'll regret leaving me and she'll be begging for me to take her back."

"You are devious!" exclaimed Wally.

Dick proudly smiled. "I know."

Roy took out his cell phone. "I know plenty of girls who will date you in a heart beat."

Dick shook his head. "No. This girl has to be different from any other girl I've dated. This girl needs to be bad."

"Alright four blow jobs," Kori said walking up to them. She looked up at the boys to see them staring at her. "What?"

Roy cleared his throat. "I'll give you fifty dollars to give my friend here, Dick Grayson, a private dance."

Kori placed the drinks down and stared at Dick. She looked back at Roy. "Make it a hundred."

Roy passed her a crispy hundred bill and she placed it in her bra.

Kori looked at Dick and smiled. "Right this way Grayson." She offered him her hand.

Dick cleared his throat and took her hand.

Kori winked at Xavier and he nodded at her. She took Dick through an archway of beads and down the hall. She knocked on the door, making sure it wasn't taken, before making her way inside. She turned on the lights before closing the door.

Dick took a seat on the leather armchair and he heard music starting. It was a slow sexual song.

Kori walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

Dick suddenly became nervous. He didn't know why. "So...um...how long have you been working here?"

Kori swayed her hips from side to side. "Making small talk?"

Dick chuckled. "Um...it's just weird...since I see you in school."

Kori shrugged and united the cover up she wore. She leant forward, giving him a good view of her chest. "Since when did you notice me in school?" she asked.

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. Why was he getting nervous?

Kori walked over to the pole and grabbed it. She swung around before placing a leg around it. She grabbed the top of the pole with both hands as she slid down to the ground.

"How did you get a job here?" asked Dick.

Kori turned her head to him and stood up. "My sister works here and she got me the job." She walked over to him and she slapped his hand when he reached for her thigh. "No touching Grayson. Those are the rules."

Dick took out a ten and awkwardly placed it in her bikini bottom. He chuckled. "Sorry," he apologized.

Kori sat in his lap, legs on either side of him, and rotated her hips. "You're still new at this. I can tell."

"I only started going to strip clubs a few months ago," he said. He shook his head. "Not that I go to strip clubs a lot...I mean it's not like I'm some horny teenager."

Kori giggled and moved her head around. She got off of him and turned her back to him. She placed her hands on her knees and bent down. She brushed against him, teasing him. She knew what she could do to a man and she's doing it to Dick Grayson.

"So the girlfriend unhooked your chain tonight?" asked Kori.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Do you know Babs?"

Kori straddled him again only lifting her bottom up a little. "She's the bitch that likes to make fun me." She tilted her head as Dick placed more cash on her.

"She broke up with me actually," said Dick.

Kori pouted. "Oh how sad."

Dick licked his lips. "She thinks I get jealous too much and that I'm immature."

Kori raised her eyebrows not caring about his life problems.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" he asked.

Kori lowered her bottom and stopped moving her hips. This caught her attention. "What do you want?"

Dick cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Kori laughed in his face. She got off his lap and stood up. "That's a good one Grayson."

"I'm serious," he said.

Kori sobered and raised an eyebrow. "No thanks."

"But-

"Time is up," she said. She walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Dick sighed and stood up. He gave her a little more cash before leaving.

Kori watched as he walked down the hall. "What an interesting boy," she said.

* * *

_Okay let's get this straight. If you do not like my stories or the way I write then I'm okay with it. I can handle bad criticism especially if that criticism helps me as a writer. But I don't appreciate it when people curse at me or bash me as a person. I will not tolerate that any longer. I will be moderating reviews from now on._

_People did not like the ending of Forbidden Love. I did not end it like that because I got lazy but for the fact that the story has no more purpose. You all know Kori got pregnant and Dick and Ryan fought. What more can I write now that Ryan found out? I don't think there is a purpose to write about Kori's long pregnancy and the changes that Dick has to go through. It's very hard when you write in first person. And the way I ended it with Kori's parent's death, well I needed to tell you guys what actually happened with them. I couldn't just ignore the mystery of her parents. Funerals bring people together and I thought that it would be perfect for Ryan and Kori to patch things up._

_I end all my stories my way for a reason. I am actually planning on writing sequels to most of my stories starting from Stroll Through the Farm. That is why I end my stories like that, so that the sequel will have a plot and I don't have to come up with ways to bring the story back._

_If you are just a guest and you do not have an account of then you should seriously think before bashing authors. You don't understand the hard work that some of us actually put in stories, to make sure readers are still interested, and to make sure what you are writing is what the readers love. If it wasn't for us hard working authors, spending most of our day writing, then you would have nothing worth reading._

_For those who value my work, I did not forget about you, thank you so very much. A lot of you have shown your support for me as an author and you truly do not understand how that feels. You're the reason why I keep on writing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story._

_In this story Kori is very OOC. The thing I love about Author's Universe is that you can make the character's act the you want them to. So brace yourselves for a lot of OOC. There is a reason why she is acting like this._

_I don't mean to sound rude or like a bitch but I don't just speak for myself but for my fellow authors on this site that receive bashful comments._

_Finally, Read and Review! I wrote the second chapter tonight just for my readers!_

_-Stefanotis_


	3. Chapter 3

Dick thought about his 'idea' of making Babs jealous by pretending to date Kori all night. Dick knew he had to come up with a way to make Kori agree to this bet. He didn't want any other girl to pretend since Kori is his perfect candidate. She's bad, outspoken, and totally the opposite of Babs. Babs will sure to turn green with envy. She'll beg Dick to take her back, at least that's what Dick thought.

Dick returned to Red Silk the next night to talk to Kori again. It was packed and he thought he wouldn't get a chance to get in. He managed to slip a hundred bill to the bouncer and he was gladly accepted in. He couldn't spot Kori anywhere. She wasn't dancing on the poles or working at the bar.

"Want me to dance for you?"

Dick turned to a short woman with brown hair. She had her hand on her waist and she had a sultry look in her eyes.

Dick cleared his throat. "I'm actually looking for someone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

"Kori," he said.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kori, she has red hair, green eyes, and about this tall," he demonstrated with his hands. "She bartended last night."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Oh you mean Star?"

Dick raised his eyebrow. "Um?"

She grabbed his hand. "Right this way." He followed her out back to the place where Kori took him last night. "She might be dancing," said the woman as she stopped by a door. She knocked on it. "Star?" she asked.

Moments later Kori peered through the door wearing a short blue wig. She looked past the woman and towards Dick.

"This young man requested you," said the woman.

Kori sighed and smiled at her. "Thank you Stacy. I just finished up with Mike here." She opened the door further to let out the man she was dancing for through.

"It's Matt," he told her as he walked by her.

Kori shrugged.

The woman passed Dick to Kori. "I'll leave you to work," she told her.

Kori rolled her eyes at Dick before making her way inside. "What is it Grayson?" She grabbed the disinfecting spray and sprayed down the chair.

"Can we talk?" asked Dick.

Kori sighed. "No thanks." She blew out the candles and threw away any trash. She walked over to the door and turned off the lights.

Dick followed her out the room. "Can you at least hear me out?" he asked.

Kori laughed. "I'm not getting myself into whatever boyish idea you came up with."

Dick followed her out the hallway. "C'mon Kori."

Kori turned to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Listen Grayson I don't have time for this. Please just leave me alone."

"Star!"

Kori turned to Xavier by the bar who kept tapping his watch. She turned to Dick. "You're getting me in trouble."

"Hear me out while you dance," said Dick.

Kori grabbed his hand and led him to a booth. She climbed up on stage and swung around the pole once. "I'm listening," she told him.

"Why do they call you Star?" asked Dick.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "That's my stage name." She walked over to him and took a seat on his lap.

Dick cleared his throat. "Anyways like I said last night, will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Kori placed her arms around his neck. "No."

"C'mon we can work something out," said Dick.

Kori paused her dancing. "I don't do sex."

"Gah!" exclaimed Dick. "Get your mind out of the gutter. That's not what I was thinking."

Kori rolled her eyes.

Dick sighed. "Can you at least think about it?"

Kori tilted her head. "Thinking, thinking, how about no?"

Dick shook his head and licked his lips. "Please you're the only girl who can make this work."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because...because it's you," he said. He placed his hands on her waist. "You're different than all the girls at school."

Kori grabbed his hands and removed them from her waist.

"A favor for me?" asked Dick. He tried his best puppy dog look.

Kori laughed. "I don't owe you any favors."

Dick closed his eyes. He didn't want it to come to this. "I'll pay you."

"You'll pay me?" Kori asked. She giggled. "How original."

"I'll give you a thousand dollars," he said.

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Just a thousand?"

"I'm the son of Bruce Wayne," he said. "My allowance each week is ten grand. I'll give you as much as you want...as long as it's reasonable."

Kori looked up. "I'll think about it." She removed herself from him and stood to the side of the booth.

Dick took out a fifty to tip her. "Thanks."

Dick was satisfied with her answer. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either. She said she'll think about so he'll give her the time to think about it.

Kori didn't know what to think about Dick. I mean pretending to be his girlfriend? He never noticed her before why was he starting to talk to her now? It's just odd. But he offered money. Her family sure could use the money, but how much would she ask for without seeming greedy or desperate. That is if she decides to go along with his little plan.

"What's up with you?" asked Kom.

Both girls were on their way home. Kori shook her head. "Nothing."

"You seem to be thinking about something," said Kom. She drove by the trailers. "Need to talk?"

Kori shook her head. "I'm just tired. It's been a long night."

Kom nodded and parked the car in front of their trailer. "Well we're home so rest on it."

Kori grabbed her bag from the back seat and stepped out the car. She quietly opened the door to their trailer, making sure she didn't wake her little brother up. She jumped when she heard the sound of the fridge door closing. She looked in the kitchen to see her step-father staring at her. He looked down and shook his head before making his way into the bedroom.

Kori walked over to the couch and took off her jacket, boots, and socks. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Dick woke up to the sound of Alfred's voice.

"Master Dick breakfast will be served in five minutes!" he called.

Dick groaned and covered his head with the pillow. Why Bruce insisted on having everyone at breakfast he didn't know why? Most kids are allowed to sleep in until the afternoon but Dick has to wake up at ten o'clock just to get ready for the day.

He walked down the steps of Wayne Manor in his boxers, t-shirt, and socks and made a turn into the dining room.

"Interesting choice of clothes for the day," Bruce said looking up. He had a newspaper in his hands. "Where did you go last night?"

Dick took a seat on Bruce's left. Tim sat across from him. "How's eighth grade treating you lil bro?" asked Dick.

Tim looked up from his gaming device. "Great."

"He'll be joining you next year at Brentwood Academy," said Bruce. He flipped the page of the newspaper. "I expect you to look after him."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'll let the bully's steal his lunch money."

Tim stuck out his tongue. "I'll hire a personal body guard."

"So where were you last night Dick?" asked Bruce.

"Strip club," he answered truthfully.

Alfred came in carrying a plate of pancakes. He placed it in front of Dick. "May I remind you that you are not of age to be going to places like that."

"Have you ever been to a strip club Al?" Dick asked him.

Alfred smirked. "Back in my day you were offered more than just a striptease."

Bruce choked on his coffee. He turned to Alfred with wide eyes. "Don't corrupt him any further."

"You know some still do that," said Dick.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would you know?"

Dick turned red and sunk into his seat. "I wouldn't actually."

"Good answer," said Bruce. He sighed and sat back. "I want my kids to set perfect examples."

Dick chuckled. "Hard to do that when our father is a womanizer himself."

"Master Dick," scolded Alfred. "Do not say such things about your father."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you Alfred."

"The correct term is playboy," he continued.

Dick laughed. "God I love you Al!"

Dick was excited to go to school that Monday, just for the mere fact that Kori will be there. He only had one class with her, Chemistry. She sat in the way back and he sat in the middle. He looked back at her, only to find her looking down in her lap, probably texting or something.

"So did she say yes?" asked Vic.

Dick turned Vic. "She said she'd think about it."

"Go up to her and ask if she decided yet," said Vic.

Dick nodded and bit on his bottom lip. "I don't want to pressure her. What if she changes her mind?"

Vic raised an eyebrow. "She'll be making a few grand. I'm pretty sure she'll want the easy money."

Dick followed Kori to her locker during lunch time. He leaned against the locker next to her.

"Fucking wow!" Kori exclaimed as she opened her locker. "You're just getting a little creepy."

"Did you think about it?" asked Dick.

Kori shook her head. "I'm still deciding." She grabbed her lunch bag and closed the locker door. She walked away from Dick, aware that he's right behind her. She made her way into the lunchroom and took a seat by her usual two seat table. She was surprised to see Dick taking a seat across from her. She leaned forward. "Stalking me isn't helping you at all."

Dick lifted his hands up. "I can't sit next to you?"

Kori laughed. "Do you want a death wish?" She looked around the lunchroom. "Everyone is staring at us!"

Dick shrugged. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" asked Kori. "People like us don't associate with each other."

Dick reached over and grabbed her hand. "Just being friendly."

Kori looked at his hand. "Remove your hand before I brake it."

Dick chuckled. "We're not in the strip club."

Kori rolled her eyes and removed her own hand.

"Miss Anders?" called a name.

Kori turned around to the voice. "What is it this time Mr. Wilson?"

He crossed his arms at the tone of her voice. "Those boots-

"Are not a part of the dress code," she continued for him. She started to count on her fingers. "Neither is my hair, my tights, my skirt is too short, my buttons aren't done, and we can go on for hours or do you just want me to stop here?"

Mr. Wilson glared at her. "Detention after school."

Kori shook her head and turned to Dick. "You realize your social status will probably go down if you start to pretend date me."

Dick smirked. "You realize that your social status will go up?"

Kori looked past Dick and smiled. "Well your girlfriend already thinks there's something up." She pointed behind him.

Dick turned to see Babs sitting her table with her friends, looking at the pair and whispering. Dick turned to Kori and smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Kori stood up. "I'll think about it."

Dick didn't see Kori the rest of the day until school ended. She was walking home from school. He quickly raced up to the parking lot and got in his car. He caught up to Kori and pulled up next to her.

He beeped and rolled down the window. "Kori!"

Kori turned to him and groaned. "Really man?" she asked.

"I'll give you a lift!" he called.

Kori stopped and placed a finger on her chin. Walk home in the freezing cold or get in the car with her current stalker?

"Okay," she said.

Dick smiled and unlocked the car to let her in.

Kori turned to him once she closed the door. "What?" she asked.

He grinned. "Nothing."

Kori closed her eyes in annoyance.

"So where do you live?" asked Dick.

Kori pointed down the rode. "Just follow my directions."

Dick was surprised when Kori told him to drive through the trailer houses. He had thought that Kori lived in a more upscale neighborhood considering she goes to Brentwood Academy. Everyone in Brentwood has money or so he thought. She had him stop in front of a white trailer that had a Halloween Flag placed next to the door.

Kori got out and Dick followed her.

"You don't need to walk me to the door," said Kori.

Dick shrugged. "I thought maybe we'd talk about this a little more."

Kori thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay." She opened the front door to the trailer and invited Dick in. "I'm home!" she called.

"You don't have to yell," said Ryan. He was sitting at the table working on his homework.

Kori walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Homework?" she asked.

Ryan nodded. "Algebra is so annoying."

Kori pinched his cheek. "I'll help you once my friend leaves."

Ryan looked up to see Dick standing by the door. "Your friend?"he asked.

Dick smiled at the boy. "Hi I'm Dick."

Ryan nodded. "Ryan." He paused. "Mom! Kori has a boyfriend!"

Kori's mother walked out of the bedroom with a laundry basket in her hands. "What are you screaming about?" She almost dropped the basket once she saw Dick. "Oh hello there." She touched her hair, fixing it up.

Dick smiled. "Hello ma'am I'm Dick Grayson."

Kori's mother shook his hand. "Luanne Ford but you can call me Mrs. Ford. Gal, honey?" she called. "Come out and meet our guest."

Kori rolled her eyes.

Dick watched as a big man came out of the room. He raised his eyebrows at the size of him. "Hello sir."

Gal raised his own eyebrows and shook his hand. "Galor Ford how do you do?"

"I'm Dick Grayson," said Dick.

Mr. Ford's eyes grew wide. "Dick Grayson as in the son of Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne?" asked Mrs. Ford. She patted her chest. "Oh dear."

Dick smiled. "Yea that's me."

"And you're Kori's friend?" asked Mr. Ford.

Dick nodded. "Yes sir."

Kori grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him away. "We'll be out back."

"Kori I need you to help your brother with his homework," said Mr. Ford.

Kori rolled her eyes at him. "I'll help him once my friend leaves. Can I have a little privacy?"

"Darling don't be rude in front of your guest," said Mrs. Ford. She smiled at Dick. "Would you like any refreshments?"

Dick shook his head politely. "No thank you."

Kori pulled at him and brought him out to their small back yard. A white fence surrounding it. "Let's talk," Kori said. She motioned for the picnic table and Dick took a seat.

"You have a nice family," said Dick.

Kori nodded and took out a pack of cigarettes from her bag. "Want one?" she asked.

Dick shook his head. "I don't smoke."

Kori shrugged and placed on in her mouth before lighting it. She took a few puffs before placing it away from her. "So tell me why you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend."

Dick clasped his hands in front of him. "Well Babs broke up with me claiming that I get jealous and over angry. I guess I just want to prove that I'm not the only one who gets jealous in relationships."

"And she'll want to take you back?" asked Kori.

"That's what I hope for," said Dick.

"And why me?" asked Kori.

"Again, it's because you're different," Dick said. He smiled. "You're a total opposite of Babs and she would never have expected me to date someone like you."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Should I be offended or complimented?"

"Compliment,"he said lifting up his hands. "That's a total compliment." He looked around. "Nice place by the way."

Kori placed her feet up on the bench and took in another puff. "It's not much," she said releasing the smoke. "You're probably wondering how I could ever afford Brentwood while living in a one bedroom trailer?"

Dick did wonder but he wasn't going to be rude and ask. Even the trailer he and his parents lived in during his circus life was better than this one.

Kori laughed. "I'm actually on scholarship."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You on scholarship?"

Kori nodded. "I don't seem smart but I'm actually intelligent." She finished up her cigarette and threw it aside. "So how much money are we talking about?"

"How much are you asking for?" he asked.

Kori licked her lips. "You give me a thousand dollars each week until Babs takes you back."

"And what if she never takes me back?" asked Dick.

Kori smiled. "Don't worry. When I'm threw with you, she'll be begging on her knees to take you back."

Dick didn't know if he should be happy or nervous.

"So should I pick you up tomorrow?" asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "Beats walking to school everyday. I'll be ready by seven thirty."

Dick stood up. "Should I call you baby from now on?" he smirked.

Kori stood up and slapped his chest. "Don't even think about it Grayson."

* * *

Read and Review

Thanks for the support everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_Jane-There is a reason why make Kori is OOC and you'll see why as the story goes on. Again, this is AU meaning I can make the characters however I please to. I understand why you'd think Babs would be more like that but if I did do that, it will defeat the entire concept of my story._

* * *

Kori looked out the trailer window to see the person behind the honking. Dick Grayson waved to her from inside the car and she gave him a polite wave before turning around. She slid down the wall and closed her eyes.

"He seems like a nice boy," said her mother.

Kori looked up to see her mother peering out the window. "Mom please don't wave to-" She cut herself short once she saw her mother giving Dick a cheshire smile and a wave hello.

"I think a boy like that would do you good," said Mr. Ford. Kori looked over at her step-father sitting on the couch and watching t.v. He turned to Kori, "Maybe he'll teach you something and you'll learn to stay out of that strip club."

Kori's mother groaned and placed a hand over her eyes. "Please don't start you two."

"Someone has to make money and with your crappy job, I guess it has to be me and Kom," Kori said. She stood up and grabbed her backpack. She opened the door and turned to her step-father. "You are not my father!" She raised her eyebrows and exited out of the trailer. Kori looked over at Dick who was walking up to her.

"Everything...okay?" he asked her.

Kori smiled. "Peachy! Let's go to school." She got into the passenger side of the car and closed the door.

Dick raised an eyebrow before walking over to his side of the car. He got in, closed the door, and strapped himself in. He looked over at Kori who had the side of her head rested in her hand. "Not having a good morning?" he asked her as he reversed out.

Kori chuckled. "Every morning is a bad morning."

Dick looked at her and the put the car in drive, making his way to school. "I know how you feel. I fight with my dad at times," he said.

Kori laughed at that. "You know how I feel?" she asked. She shook her head. "No offense Grayson but I don't think anyone knows how I feel. Besides, he's not my father."

"Bruce isn't my real father either," said Dick.

Kori sighed and twisted her fingers in her lap.

Dick cleared his throat. "So I guess we're going to act like a couple?"

Kori nodded. "That's the deal right?" She looked out the window. "Does anyone know about the deal?"

"Just the guys," he told her.

Kori turned to him. "The ones from Friday night?"

Dick nodded. "Yea that's them. They promised not to say anything."

Kori placed her bag in her lap and rummaged through it. She looked at Dick. "Mind if I smoke?"

Dick stopped at a red light and turned to her. "Not at all."

She cracked open the window, just far enough so she can extend her arm out.

"You know you're killing your lungs like that?" he asked her.

Kori placed the cigarette in her mouth and turned to him. "Really? Don't start acting like my step-father now."

Dick raised his hands. "Just warning you."

Kori placed her lighter down and took in a few puffs. "I know it's a bad habit but it's a great stress reliever."

"You sound like my brother," he told her as he continued to drive.

"Your brother?" she asked.

Dick nodded. "I have two brothers. Jason, he's the one that smokes, goes to a boarding school in London. Bruce sent him there after he kept getting in trouble with the cops. He still comes home during the holidays so you'll probably meet him if Babs doesn't give in before Thanksgiving. Then my other little brother Tim, I think he's around the same age as your brother."

"Eighth grade?" asked Kori.

"Yea he's in eighth grade," said Dick. "You'll meet him soon."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "You want me to meet your family? What would your dad say if he saw me with you?"

Dick smirked. "He'd freak. Which is why I want you to meet him."

Kori threw her cigarette out the window as she saw Dick pull into school. He drove up to the parking lot and parked the car.

Dick removed his seatbelt and turned to her. "This is your last chance to back out."

Kori shook her head. "And lose the money? No thanks." She opened the door and stepped out. "C'mon Grayson let's go put on a show."

Dick looked in the mirror to make sure he was well groomed before getting out the car. He zipped up his jacket to prevent the cold from hitting him. He walked around the car and towards Kori.

Dick grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. She leaned into him and immediately eyes were on them. They walked down the steps that led to the entrance of the school.

"People are staring," said Kori.

Dick put on a fake smile. "Just smile and act cute."

"I don't do cute," said Kori looking up at him.

Dick smiled down at her. "Then do bad." He opened the door to the school and Kori stepped through. He leaned towards her. "I'll see you in Chemistry."

Kori turned to him and smirked. She realized that everyone was starring at them. She grabbed a fistful of Dick's jacket and pulled him towards her. She placed her lips against his and gave him a smooch.

Dick was taken by surprise and his eyes widened once she released him.

Kori wiped his chin with her thumb from the saliva and smiled. "See you in Chemistry." She licked her thumb before striding off.

"Dude you are so getting it!" exclaimed Wally. He wrapped an arm around Dick's neck. "That was hot!"

Dick cleared his throat and itched his head.

News really does travel fast in high school. It was first period and people, mostly guys, kept coming up to Dick and asking him if he and Kori are actually 'banging?' Dick would just stay quiet and turn his attention to the lecture.

Chemistry was a whole different story. Dick met Kori by the door and they both walked into class, hand in hand. All action stopped and the only thing you heard was a small pin dropping down to the ground. Mouthes were dropped, eyes widened, and questions answered. The rumors are true.

"Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson, please take your seats," said the teacher.

Both teens walked over to the back of the classroom to where Kori usually sits. Dick gave the boy who sits next to Kori a look and he immediately moved from his seat. The boy took a seat at Dick's chemistry table next Wally. Wally gave Dick a look before crossing his arms.

Kori and Dick both sat down, hand in hand.

"Alright class!" exclaimed the teacher. "Today we are going to make glow in the light sticks and place them in your pumpkins. Each table has their necessary supplies along with their own pumpkin. I am excited to see what creativity you will come up with!" She finished enthusiastically.

"So did you want to carve the pumpkin first or make the glow stick?" asked Dick.

Kori crossed her arms and turned to him. "Do you know how many times I was approached today?"

Dick had a feeling. "No."

"Oh let's say about a hundred times!" she exclaimed.

Dick placed a hand on her mouth. "Sh!"

Kori shook her head.

"I promise it'll get easy by the end of the week," said Dick. "People are just getting used to us."

"We're not even really dating," said Kori.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Your the one who put on that little display this morning."

Kori rolled her eyes and pulled the pumpkin towards her. "A thousand a week," she told herself repeatedly.

"Hey _dick_!" greeted Wally. He knocked into Dick. "Thanks for ditching me partner."

Dick shrugged. "Sorry dude."

"Do you know what it's like working with Neil?" asked Wally. He clawed at his face. "The boy never stops talking about computers."

"Try sitting with him every day," said Kori.

"Mr. West!" called the teacher. "Small talk is not acceptable unless it's about Chemistry!"

Wally looked at Dick. "You owe me one."

Dick turned to Kori. "So have you seen Babs yet?"

"I have class with her last period," said Kori. She grinned at him. "It's going to be interesting."

"Just remember that I still like her," said Dick. "So don't hurt her or anything."

Kori laughed and sat back. She placed a leg up on the table. "Don't worry I won't harm your girlfriend." Kori noticed Dick's eyes were looking up and down her leg. "Like the view Grayson?" she asked.

Dick turned to the pumpkin. "Shut up and help me with this."

Dick walked over to Kori's locker after fourth period. He leaned against the locker next to her. "Hey baby!"

Kori turned to him and paused. She shook her head before grabbing her lunch. "Ready?" she asked.

"More than I'll ever be," said Dick.

Both walked into the lunchroom together. Everything stopped, again.

"Alright this is getting old," muttered Kori.

Dick grabbed her waist and pushed her to his usual table. "Walk and smile."

They both sat down and every one looked away.

"Hey guys," said Dick.

"Dude," said Gar. "You're dating bad girl Anders?"

Rachel smacked him on the head before smiling at Kori. "Sorry about that. Gar doesn't have a filter. I'm Rachel."

Kori shook her head. "I'm guessing you know who I am."

Rachel pointed around the table. "That's Jenny, Wally, Vic, and Karen."

Kori looked around. "Aren't you missing Roy?"

Dick leaned against her. "He doesn't go to this school," he whispered.

Kori nodded. "Right."

"So when did you two start going out?" asked Karen. She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you and Babs just break up?"

Dick shrugged. "We met over the weekend and-

"It was love at first sight," finished Kori. She turned to Dick and played with his hair. "You can kind of say that he swept me off my feet."

Dick turned to her and smiled.

Kori scrunched up her face at him. "You're so cute," she squealed.

"Not as cute as you," said Dick. He gave her an eskimo kiss.

Vic and Wally looked at each other and both boys held their mouthes closed, trying to contain their laughter in.

"I'd never thought you'd be the...Kori type," said Jenny.

Dick looked at her. "There's a first for everything." Dick was surprised when Kori swung her legs over him and straddled him.

She gave him a kiss on the neck. "Babs is right behind us," she whispered.

Dick nodded.

Kori placed her arms around his neck and gave Babs a wink.

Mr. Wilson walked up to the two. "Miss Anders and Mr. Grayson, inappropriate behavior in school."

Kori removed herself off of Dick and sat in her chair legs up. Mr. Wilson walked away from the two.

"Didn't you have detention yesterday?" asked Dick.

Kori shrugged and opened her lunch bag. "No one notices when I show up or not."

"So are you guys going to the Halloween festival?" asked Gar.

Kori turned to him. "Halloween festival?"

Gar nodded. "Gotham hosts one every year. Spooky carriage rides, haunted houses, roller-coasters, cotton-candy, candy apples, apple cider-

"I think she gets it," interrupted Rachel.

Kori shrugged. "I don't know." She turned to Dick.

He tapped his chin. "Yea we can go...Babs is more than likely to be there," he said whispering the last part.

Kori turned to Gar. "Then I guess we'll see you guys there."

* * *

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Kori took the milk out of the fridge and closed the door. "I can't come into work tonight," she said through the phone. She listened to Xavier on the other line while pouring herself a glass. "I have something for school. You won't need me tonight anyways." She took a sip of the milk. "Remember our little deal Xavier. I'm not coming to work, good-bye." She sighed and placed her cell phone down.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Ryan.

Kori looked over at him. "A Halloween festival. Dick told me that his little brother is also going so he thought it'd be nice to take you with us."

Ryan stuck his tongue out. "And watch him make googley eyes at you?"

"He doesn't make googley eyes at me," defended Kori. She finished her milk and placed it in the sink. "Besides, I told you about the little deal he made me."

Ryan tapped his chin. "It still sounds fishy."

Kori's mother made her way into the kitchen. "Oh darling will you please put on a little more clothes?" she asked Kori.

Kori looked down at her attire which consisted of ripped up skinny jeans, a white tank top, black boots, and a dark green sock hat. Kori lifted up her leather jacket to her mother. "I already got it."

"Make sure you watch your little brother," she continued. She grabbed the milk and placed it back in the fridge. "What time do you expect to be back?"

Kori shrugged and looked at her watch. "It's ten thirty right now so late in the morning?"

Her mother nodded. "Just remember that you have school tomorrow."

A honking was heard and Kori recognized Dick's car. She placed her jacket on and placed the cross-body purse around her. She gave her mother a kiss before heading out the door with Ryan.

Kori sat in the front while Ryan sat in the back with Dick's little brother. Kori turned around. "I'm Kori," she said.

Tim extended his hand, his mouth wide open. "I'm...I'm...uh-

"His name is Tim," said Dick shaking his head. He nodded at Ryan. "Hey Ryan."

Ryan smiled at him. "Hey."

Dick turned around to start driving. "Ready?" he asked Kori.

Kori nodded. "More than I'll ever be."

The ride to the festival only took twenty minutes. Kori made small talk with Tim and managed to get a two syllable word out of him. Tim and Ryan had more in common than they both thought. Both boys being into skateboards and comic books. Kori was glad that Tim was socializing especially after what happened to them. He has a tough time making friends and being social.

Kori looked out the window once she saw the festival. Bright lights, children, laughter, and happiness. Kori couldn't remember the last time she went to a festival. When she was six or eight? Her eyes glued to the Ferris wheel, even as a child that was always her favorite ride.

"Here we are," said Dick pulling into a parking spot. He placed the car in park and removed the key. He turned to Kori and he could hear the boys in the back getting out. "Not your scene?" he asked her.

Kori turned to him and shook her head. "No...it's just been a while since I've been to these things."

Dick chuckled. "Well it'll be a lot of fun."

Kori smiled and got out of the car. She zipped up her jacket as the cold hit her.

"C'mon already!" exclaimed Tim. He and Ryan were already waiting at the ticket booth.

Dick and Kori caught up to the boys.

Kori turned to the man popping his bubble gum. "Two please-

"Oh no," interrupted Dick. He stepped in front of Kori. "Four please." He turned to her and smiled. "My treat."

Kori shook her head. "Oh it is alright. I do not ming paying."

Dick slid out his credit card from his wallet. "I mind." He turned to the man. "You take credit cards right?"

The man nodded and slid his card through the register. He gave them each their tickets before shooing them off. They walked through the entrance and their eyes went wide in amazement.

"Gets better every year," said Tim. He pointed to a stand. "Can we go there first?"

Dick gave Tim some cash. "Why don't you two go play?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of us?"

Dick nodded. "Yes actually. Can't take the hint?"

Kori shook her head at them before giving Ryan some money. "Be careful," she told him as he ran to the stand with Tim.

Dick placed an arm around Kori's waist. "So where to first?"

Kori looked at his arm and then looked up at him. "No one is watching. You don't have to put on a show."

Dick chuckled before removing his arm. "Sorry."

Kori shrugged. "That's okay." She started to walk and Dick followed her. "So is Tim your real brother?"

"No actually he's my adopted brother," Dick told her. He looked down at her confused face. "Bruce adopted all three of us."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "No offense but why? I thought he was this big playboy who has a different woman on his arm every week."

Dick smirked. "Well he is a playboy. I don't really know why he adopted us. I guess he felt bad that our parents died." Dick was confused himself. He never really did think about it. "I've never asked him before."

"I think you're lucky," she told him.

Dick looked down at her. "Why's that?"

Kori tilted her head. "You could be in an orphanage right now but instead you live in a mansion with someone who cares about you." Kori smiled ahead of her and waved. "Your friends are here."

Dick looked over to see his friends making their way over. "Hey guys!" he called.

"You made it!" exclaimed Gar taking a sip out of his cider.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Someone's enthusiastic."

"That's his tenth cup today," said Rachel. "I'm surprised he hasn't used the bathroom yet."

"When did you guys get here?" asked Dick.

"A while ago," replied Vic. He had Karen snuggled on his arm. "Did you guys go into the haunted house yet?"

Dick shook his head. "We just got here. Tim and Kori's little brother, Ryan, should be around here."

Vic smiled. "Well let's go in then."

Dick looked at Kori and she chuckled. "This is your scene Grayson," she told him with a smile. "We'll do whatever you want today." She grabbed his hand and snuggled onto his arm.

"Don't fall for me now," he teased as they walked towards the line.

Kori glared at him. "Hush now, I'm just cold." She rubbed her cheek on his sleeve and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dick?"

Dick grinned and turned around. Babs. "Hello Babs."

Babs looked at Kori, snuggled on Dick's arm, and then back at Dick. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Really? I come every year. Why wouldn't I come this year?"

Kori looked up at Dick, her lips pursed together. "Dick insisted on coming today," she said.

Babs crossed her arms and looked at Kori. "Kori Anders?" She looked up at Dick. "You two together or something?" she asked.

Kori nodded against his arm smiling. "We are actually." She giggled. "I'm so glad you decided to break up with him, otherwise we'd never have realized our love for one another."

"Really?" asked Babs.

Kori wrapped her arms around Dick's chest and looked up at him. "He's so romantic and sweet and funny and he could be a real bad boy when he wants to be." She winked at Babs.

Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now, let's keep that a secret."

Kori turned and noticed the line had moved far. "Oh it is almost our turn! Let's hurry so I can squeal in horror and wrap my legs around you!" She grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him down the line.

Dick smiled until he and Kori were out of Bab's earshot. He leaned near her ear. "Squeal in horror so I can wrap my legs around you?" he asked her. "We want her to be convinced."

Kori turned to him. "Oh what are you complaining about? Your girl was ready to claw my face."

Dick smiled. "Really?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "You really do need to grow up." She pulled at his arm again as he kept smiling. "It's our turn." She stepped into the seat and crossed her arms.

Dick got in and pulled the bar down.

"Remember to keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times," said a voice. The voice grew deeper as the cart disappeared. "Welcome to hell!" The sound of evil laughter and everything blacked out.

Kori laughed as the lights flashed violently. She looked at Dick. "This is not scary." A man dressed up in black jumped in front of them and Kori screamed. She held onto Dick's arm. "Okay maybe it is scary."

Dick laughed and placed his arm around her. "I've been to this attraction every year. A troll should pop out right about...now." A troll jumped out carrying a bloody butcher knife.

Kori giggled and covered her eyes in Dick's chest. "I do not like this," she told him.

"Help me!" cried a woman's voice. "Help me!" A woman popped out, blood covering her white dress, her face covered in burnt marks. "Why did you do this to me?" she cried in agony. A piercing scream escaped her.

Kori tightened her grip on Dick. "I do not like this at all. I wish to get off. Please, I wish to get off."

Dick looked down and realized she was being serious. He crossed his eyebrows and rubbed her arm. "It's almost over," he told her.

Kori looked out to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Those ten seconds felt like ten minutes to her. She just wanted to get off the ride.

"Thanks for riding the tunnel of doom!" said the announcer.

Kori jumped out once the bar lifted and ran outside, Dick not far behind her. She sat on an empty bench near a pit of pumpkins and placed her head between her legs.

Dick crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled once her breathing evened. She looked up at him and he gave her a concerned smile. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Sorry."

Dick removed her hair from her face. "Don't apologize. What happened?"

Kori sat up and shook her head. "It is nothing."

Dick stood up and didn't push the subject. He offered her his hand. "Are you hungry?"

Kori took his offered hand and smiled. "Yes."

"Then let's go grab something to eat," he told her. "My friend works here and he makes the best hotdogs. You'll fall in love."

Kori followed him through the crowd of people and he brought her over to a stand with a few benches surrounding it. Several people were waiting in line and the two waited together.

Kori looked up at the sign. "Dan's Hotdog," she read out loud.

Dick pointed to the menu under the sign. "You can pick the hotdog you want with any different toppings."

Kori skimmed through the menu and nodded. "It all sounds delicious." She turned to Dick. "I shall get whatever you're having."

Dick walked up to the window and knocked on it. "Hey Dan!" he called.

Dan opened the window and leaned out. "Well if it isn't my favorite son of a bitch."

Dick laughed and gave him a hand greeting. "Hows it going?" he asked.

Dan nodded. "Everythings great." He turned to Kori and he slapped Dick. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

Dick cleared his throat and placed an arm around Kori's waist to bring her closer. "Dan this is Kori. Kori this is my friend Dan."

Kori smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he said. His eyes went up and down. "You sure know how to pick 'em. I'm glad Babs isn't with ya anymore, the girl didn't even acknowledge me when she came by for a hotdog." He shook his head.

Dick turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "So have anything special for us?"

Dan lifted his finger. "Just a moment." He came back a few minutes later, carrying two small boxes. He passed them the hotdogs topped with chopped, onions, tomatoes, chili, and lettuce. "Enjoy you two," he said with a wink before passing them one large soda with two straws in it.

Dick thanked him before saying good-bye. He and Kori went over to the condiment stand and applied whatever they desired to their hotdog. Dick watched as Kori drowned her hotdog with mustard.

He let out a laugh. "Mustard lover?" he asked.

Kori looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "I could live off of mustard."

Dick let out another laugh and walked over to a picnic bench. Kori sat on the opposite side of him.

"So how corny is this thing?" asked Kori pointing to the soda. "I didn't even know couples still did this."

Dick shrugged. "Dan is funny like that."

Kori nodded. "He doesn't like Babs, huh?"

Dick took a bite out of his hotdog. "Babs is a great person but the type of people I talk to isn't the type of people she would usually talk to."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Didn't her parents ever teach her not to judge a book by it's cover?"

Dick shrugged once more. "It's not like she's the only one that judges people," he defended.

Kori smirked. "Yea I guess. I defiantly judged you."

Dick wiped his mouth from the remains of his hotdog, crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do share please?"

Kori took a sip from the soda. "When I first saw you I thought you were this rich and spoiled selfish playboy who just cares about himself only."

"And?" asked Dick.

"I was right," Kori said. She smiled. "Well the cares about himself and selfish part ."

Dick frowned. "What? I don't care about just myself...and I'm not selfish."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Whatever you say Mr. I'm trying to make my girlfriend jealous so I can prove a point and she'll take me back."

Dick crossed his eyes. "Well I was defiantly right about you. Girl who doesn't even care about her reputation, earns her money by stripping and looking high all the time, and dresses like she wants to be degraded by males." Dick immediately regretted his words once he looked at Kori's face.

Kori cleared her throat. "I guess I deserved that."

Dick tilted his head. "Kori I-

"Hey guys!"

Both teens turned to Tim and Ryan.

"Aw you guys already ate?" asked Ryan.

Kori pointed to the stand. "Go get something. I gave you money."

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda used it on games."

Kori rolled her eyes and fished out some money from her bag to give to Ryan.

"Well we're going to eat and then go on a few rides," said Tim.

Dick nodded. "Okay we're probably gonna go do our thing again. Meet us at the car around twelve thirty." He stood up.

"Sure," said Tim and followed Ryan to grab a hotdog.

Kori threw their trash away and walked over to Dick. "Where to?" she asked.

Dick shrugged. "Wanna just walk around?"

She nodded and walked by the activity stands.

Towards the end of the Dick and Kori made their way to the ferris wheel. Dick with cotton candy in one hand and Kori looking up in awe. She was in more awe when they stopped at the very top and the fireworks started.

Kori leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands. "Beautiful," she sighed.

Dick watched at how amazed she seemed. "Fireworks are a wonder. Cotton candy?" he offered.

Kori leaned back and took a piece of cotton candy to pop in her mouth. She closed her eyes in delight.

"Listen Kori," said Dick.

Kori opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Dick readjusted himself shaking the carriage just a little. "I just wanted to apologize about before. It was really uncalled for."

Kori shrugged and laughed. "That's okay. It is not the first time I have heard that." She turned her eyes to the fireworks again.

Dick couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Kori placed her head on Dick's shoulder and sighed. "I used to always come to festivals like this and watch the fireworks when I was a little girl. The ferris wheel is my favorite ride."

"How come you stopped going?" asked Dick.

Kori moved her head a little. "It is a long story."

Dick looked down at her. "I can't help but feel that there's a story behind you."

Kori looked up. "Maybe if we remain friends after this deal I'll tell you?"

Dick looked into her green eyes. He couldn't help it. He hasn't had contact with a female for a while and his teenage horny side is screaming at him. He grabbed Kori's chin and connected their lips together. He wasn't sure who slipped in first but their tongues were battling for dominance. He could hear the finale of the fireworks.

Kori placed her hand on the back of his neck as he tilted her back a little. She played with the hair on his neck and caressed. The other hand squeezed his upper arm. She could feel his hand gripping her upper thigh and wrapping her leg around him. Immediately she felt his bulge poking her.

The ferris wheel moved sending both teens back a little. They pulled apart and readjusted themselves in their seats.

Dick cleared his throat. "This will be our little secret."

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Kori ran for it once Kom parked the car. It was another rainy and stormy night in Gotham. Thunder clacked and lightening struck. Once Kori was safe from the rain inside she looked back to see her sister running towards her.

"I will never get used to this weather," said Kom taking her hood off. "Where's the sun when you need it?"

Kori shrugged. "It's not all that bad. It's like the sky is crying."

Kom shook her head. "My little sister Kori, always looking at the positives."

"My sister the pessimist," teased Kori.

Kom laughed and motioned for her. "Let's get to work before Xavier gets mad."

Kori looked past her. "Speak of the devil," she muttered.

Xavier walked up to them with two small bags in his hand. He looked at Kom. "Table ten needs a dancer," he told her.

Kom nodded. "I'll be there in ten."

Xavier grabbed her hand and placed the small bag in her palm. "My buddy made me deal."

Kom looked down at the bag and grinned. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Xavier smirked and smacked her on the butt. "This time it's free but I'll need money from now on. Now go dance and shake that sexy ass."

Kori could vomit right then and there. She rolled her eyes and walked by Xavier.

Xavier grabbed her arm, fiercely, and pushed her against the wall.

Kori grunted. "Xavier?"

Xavier pressed his body against hers, his mouth inches away from hers. "If you ever disobey me again and not come into work, there will be serious problems between us Kori." Kori moved her head from side to side. Xavier grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them violently. "Do you realize how much money I lost last night? Certain men asked for you last night and when I told them you weren't here, they left with money in their pockets."

Kori crossed her eyes. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

Xavier smirked and groped her breast. "Why? You seemed to enjoy it last summer."

Kori placed her knee in between his legs. "Don't think I won't try it Xavier."

Xavier looked down and frowned. He licked her lips before letting her go with a push. "Don't let it happen again," he told her. "It's bad enough that I let you leave early."

Kori wiped her mouth and frowned at him.

Xavier tossed her a bag. "Maybe this will turn that frown upside down."

Kori watched as he left with a smile. Xavier was never like this. Last year she would say that he's the most kind, loving, and caring person out there but now he's just a drug addict who manipulates females.

Kori looked down at the small bag and opened it. She placed her index finger sideways and created a line of cocaine on it. She brought her finger up to her nose and sniffed the line. Kori wiped her nose and straightened up. Her cell phone rang and she took it out to see who might be calling. Dick Grayson's name appeared on the screen. She ignored the call and placed her phone on silent.

Dick received the answering machine, again. Kori wasn't in school today and he couldn't help but worry that he went a little too far last night. Maybe that's why she hasn't been answering her calls?

"Hey Kori, it's Dick. Just wanted to make sure that you're alright. Okay call me when you get this," he spoke. He sighed and tossed his phone on his bed. He flopped back on his bed, his feet touching the ground. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "What?" he called. He sat up to see Alfred stepping through the door.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you," he told him.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Now?" he asked.

Alfred nodded. "He is in the study."

Dick stood up and followed Alfred out the door. Bruce only requested Dick to go to the study if he was in serious trouble. But Dick hadn't done anything bad? Not of that he can remember.

He knocked on the door and waited for Bruce to give him permission to come in. Once access was granted Dick walked through. "You requested me oh great one?" asked Dick.

Bruce frowned and motioned for the chair. "Sit."

Dick sat down and crossed his arms. "I didn't do anything," he told Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Tim told me you have a new girlfriend."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"He also said 'she's smoking hot and you'll freak when you see her," quoted Bruce.

Dick shook his head. "Remind me to kill him later."

Bruce clasped his hands together and placed them on top of his desk. "Why don't you invite her over? In fact, why don't you invite her family over?"

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Her family?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "I might as well meet her family as well."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know Bruce? They're not like us."

Bruce shrugged. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Dick stood up. "Um...I'll talk to Kori about it."

Bruce smirked. "You do that. Now leave me in peace."

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to the door. "I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Dick didn't see Kori the whole week. He'd call and call but she wouldn't answer. She wasn't coming into school and he had to finish the pumpkin project himself. He called her house number, he found in yellow pages, and her mother picked up. She told him that Kori isn't feeling well and she'll call him back when she gets a chance.

Dick waited for that phone call all week. He nearly bounced off his bed in happiness when his cell phone rang on Saturday.

"Hey Kori!" he exclaimed a little too excitedly. He slapped his forehead and cleared his throat. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Sorry," said Kori. "I had to be somewhere this week. I should have told you that the first week of every month, I go away for a while."

Dick shrugged. "Oh well that's okay. Where do you go?"

Kori sighed. "I can't tell you."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me?"

"No I mean...I can tell you but I just don't want to," she told him. "Not right now."

Dick nodded. "Okay."

"So how was school without me?" she asked him.

Dick chuckled. "Same old same old."

"You can subject the money from this week since I really wasn't around," she told him.

Dick shook his head. "No that's okay. Um...Bruce asked me about you."

Kori paused. "As in Bruce Wayne?"

"Yea that's my dad," Dick chuckled.

"What could he possibly want from me?" asked Kori.

Dick sat on his bed. "He wants to know if you and your family can come over for dinner or something. He wants to meet you but you don't have to agree. I wouldn't knowing Bruce, he's probably-

"Sure."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Sure?" he asked.

Kori giggled. "Yes. I'll ask my mom right now. What day is good?"

Dick thought. "Tomorrow is perfect."

"Okay hold on a sec," she told him.

Dick heard the sound of the cell phone being placed down. He stood up and walked over to his dresser mirror. He sighed and moved a strand of hair out of his face. "I should get a hair cut," he told himself.

"She said okay," Kori told him.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" he asked.

Kori laughed. "Actually she kinda squealed and rambled on about meeting Bruce Wayne."

Dick laughed. "He's not that great. I don't see why woman think he's great looking."

Kori giggled. "He is good looking."

Dick scrunched up his face. "Bleh! No way, not you too!"

Kori let out a laugh. She's been doing that a lot...they both have.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend," he told her. "You're not supposed to think my father is good looking."

Kori raised an eyebrow on the other line. "Girlfriend eh?"

Dick turned red. "I mean...fake girlfriend. You get what I mean."

"Yea don't worry, I do." she said. She paused for a while. "So what are you doing?"

"I'll be getting ready for bed soon," he told her.

"Oh well I hope I'm not keeping you up?" she asked.

Dick shook his head. "No it's okay. I like talking it-

"Gives you a little company?" she interrupted.

Dick sighed. "Yea."

"I like talking too," she told him.

Dick smiled. "So do you have work tonight?"

Kori groaned. "Unfortunately yes."

"Not looking forward to it?" he asked.

"Not lately," she told him.

"Maybe I'll visit then and ask for a private dance again," he teased.

"I would not mind that," said Kori. "Anything to stop me from dancing for sweaty horny men."

"Why don't you just quit?" asked Dick.

Kori sighed. "I'd love to but as you can see, I need the money."

Dick looked down. "Well I should go now."

"Will you come by?" she asked. "I'm also bartending tonight. Drinks on me?"

Dick laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Alright," said Kori. "Bye."

"Bye," said Dick.

Dick decided not to go over at the strip club. He found himself too tired to go, besides, he'll see Kori tomorrow anyways. He woke up around nine in the morning, and went to the gym to meet up with the guys. He worked out for about an hour before heading back home. Alfred had the car trunk opened and a few grocery bags in his hand. Dick walked up to him.

"Need some help Al?" asked Dick. He flexed for him. "Just came back from a morning workout."

Alred raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I cannot carry these bags on my own?"

Dick chuckled. "You? No."

"Good," said Alfred smiling. He lifted a finger. "May I remind you that before my butler days I actually served in the army?"

"We all know the story Al," said Dick. He picked up as many bags as he could. "And you have a tattoo to prove it."

Alfred hid his smirk. "Absurd. I don't know what Master Bruce has told you but it is all a lie."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "If memory serves he said it is on your right bicep."

Alfred shook his head. "Shut up Master Dick and bring the rest of the groceries inside. I shall prepare something special for your girlfriend."

Dick pouted. "You just told me to shut up!" He followed Alfred into the house.

Kori's looked in her mother's full body mirror and sighed. She brushed imaginary lint on her shoulder and smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. She went for a red long sleeve dress, v-neckline which showed cleavage, black fishnets, and black pumps. She had her hair waved and she put on a dark make-up theme.

"You look lovely," said her mother from behind.

Kori turned around. "Thanks."

Her mother leaned against the door frame. "I did not know you were dating this boy."

Kori turned to the mirror and shrugged. "I guess I am."

Her mother smiled. "Do you like him?"

Kori laughed. "Obviously I like him if I'm dating him."

"He does not seem like your type," her mother told her.

"I have a type now?" asked Kori. She grabbed her black jacket that was placed on the bed and she put it on.

Her mother placed her hands up in defense. "I am not saying anything bad. He is different from us...I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kori smiled. "Don't worry mom. I can take care of myself." She looked over at the alarm clock. "We should get a move on."

Her mother nodded and followed her out into the living room.

Dick jumped once he heard the door bell. He quickly licked his finger and fixed his hair. He placed on his blazer and made his way downstairs. He could see Alfred greeting everyone.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor," he greeted.

Kori looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

Dick greeted everyone individually before turning to Kori. He placed an arm around her waist. "Hey," he said.

Alfred cleared his throat and gave Dick a look.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Alfred I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kori."

Alfred smiled at her and shook her hand. "How do you do miss?"

Kori smiled. "I'm good."

Dick continued, "This is her little brother Ryan, her mother Luanne?" He smiled when she nodded. "And her father Galor?"

"Good memory," he told Dick.

"That's step-father," Kori stated.

"Oh Bruce Wayne," Lu said dreamily. She fanned herself.

Dick looked up to see Bruce and Tim making their way down the steps. He had on a smile. "Welcome! I'm Bruce Wayne and you must be the Fords?"

Kori crossed her arms. "That's only my mom," she muttered.

Dick looked down at her. "What?" he asked.

Kori shook her head. "Nothing."

"You must be Kori Anders?" asked Bruce.

Kori straightened and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Bruce nodded. "Likewise."

"May I take your coats?" asked Alfred.

Kori shrugged her jacket off and let it fall off her shoulders.

Bruce looked at her and coughed violently.

Dick's eyes grew like saucers. "Holy heart failure batman!"

* * *

See what I did right there? I crack myself up.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce cleared his throat before clapping once. "Alfred, why don't you show our guests to the dining room?" he asked.

Alfred nodded. "Very well Master Bruce. Will everyone please follow me?"

Bruce grabbed Dick's arm once they were alone. "Are you trying to ruin your reputation?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean yours?"

Bruce sighed.

Dick chuckled. "I don't understand, you always go out with women like that."

Bruce glared at him. "Don't turn this around on me, I don't date them, I-

"One night stands?" asked Dick. He freed himself from Bruce and straightened his blazer. "I wasn't born yesterday. And unlike you, I actually have feelings."

Bruce rubbed his face. "You're killing me here."

Dick turned to him. "You haven't even gotten to know her. Don't judge a book by it's cover Bruce." Dick shook his head and made his way into the dining room. He made his way down to Kori who tapped the empty seat next to her.

"I saved you a seat," she told him.

Dick smiled and took the seat next to her. He moved himself closer to her so that their knees touched. "How come your sister didn't come?" asked Dick.

Kori took a sip of her sparkling water and turned to him. "Something about a date with this guy she met at Red Silk. By the way I waited up for you last night."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "I told you that I'd maybe come."

Kori nodded. "Yea I know."

Dick turned once he heard Bruce taking his seat at the head of the table.

"You have a lovely home Mr. Wayne," said Luanne.

Bruce smiled. "Thank you but I can't take all the credit. This house has been in my family for generations." He turned to Galor. "So what is it that you do for work Mr. Ford?"

"Please call me Galor, he told Bruce. "And I work in a dairy factory. It is not much but it is a job."

"And do you work Mrs. Ford?" asked Bruce.

"Please call me Lua," she flirted. "And no I do not."

Dick tuned out their conversation and turned to Kori. He eyed her dress once more. "So are you going back to school tomorrow?"

Kori nodded. "Yes."

"It's really lonely without you," he told her.

Kori shook her head. "I doubt anyone noticed. Has Babs said anything to you?"

Dick sighed. "Not yet. She'd look at me in the hallways and then quickly look away when I notice."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "That means it's starting to work." She scratched her chin. "If only we can be in the same room as her."

Alfred cleared his throat as he set one last dish down. "Dinner is served." He removed the lid off of the main meal. Turkey.

Kori's eyes widened and turned to Dick. "Turkey?"

Dick chuckled. "Yea why? You don't like it?"

Kori shook her head. "No I like it."

"Turkey and it's not even Thanksgiving!" exclaimed Ryan. He turned to his mother. "How come we can't eat Turkey every day?"

Dick frowned as he noticed the look on Luanne's face.

The rest of the dinner seemed to go fine. Bruce cut the turkey and placed a piece on everyone's plate. They all made small talks. The adults talking about politics and the news. Ryan and Tim finished dinner before them all claiming the game station was waiting for them. Dick and Kori chatted about anything they came up with. The conversation would start about school and end with ice-cream. Dick would whisper jokes in Kori's ear and she would giggle under her palm. The two seemed to be getting along well.

"Coffee anyone?" asked Alfred. He had the table cleared and a few pastries out for them.

Dick stood up. "Kori and I are going to go to my room."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Okay darling," said Luanne. "But we will be leaving in fifteen minutes."

Kori nodded and followed Dick out the dining room. He led her up the main stairs and down a few halls before he took a left into his room.

Kori walked through his door. "This house is really great."

Dick removed his shoes with his feet and bounced on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and snuggled into it. "You should see the cars in the garage."

Kori giggled. "Is someone tired?"

Dick rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Food makes me tired and I ate too much."

Kori smiled before turning to his shelves. She picked up all sorts of different nik-naks. "You travel a lot?" she asked.

Dick had his eyes closed, his head resting on the pillow. "I've only been to a few places. France, Japan, Canada, Italy, and Aruba."

Kori's eyes widened. "Just a few places?" she asked. She walked over to his nightstand and picked up a picture frame. "I dream to travel around the world."

"Who's stopping you?" asked Dick.

Kori studied the picture. "Money." She turned to him. "Who are these people?"

Dick opened his eyes and sat up once he realized what she was talking about. He took off his blazer before getting up and walking over to her. He stood behind her and placed a hand around the frame. "My parents."

Kori stiffened in front of him. "I'm sorry," she said. She placed the frame back down. "Your mother was beautiful...and your father...handsome." She turned to him and smiled. "I see where you get your good looks from."

Dick raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You think I'm good looking?"

Kori narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the nightstand from behind. She leaned back. "Don't push it."

Dick tilted his head. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Kori asked.

"Every year Bruce takes us on a trip to the mountains after Thanksgiving. He hosts this anti- animal fur/skin charity ball and it'd be fun if you went with us. Everyone will be there. We go skiing, ice-skating, we play in the snow, and there's a club for teenagers like us. Want to come?"

Kori raised her eyebrows. "I don't know? Will be Babs be there?"

Dick paused and thought. "Yea she will."

Kori shrugged. "I don't want to impose."

Dick shook his head. "You won't be imposing."

Kori chuckled. "Did you even talk about it with your father?"

Dick grabbed her hand. "We'll talk about it now." He led her out his room, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

Bruce looked up from where he was laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Dick cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...I was just telling Kori about the ski trip we take every year after Thanksgiving and I thought it'd be great if she came with us this year."

"Oh my a ski trip?" asked Luanne. She looked to Kori who shrugged.

Bruce cleared his own throat and looked at Dick. "I'm sure Kori wouldn't want to go to some boring charity ball."

Dick shook his head. "I think she'd like it. Besides, she told me how much she'd love to travel."

Bruce sighed. "Well if it's okay with Kori's parents then I guess it'll be okay with me."

Dick turned to Kori's parents and gave them a cheshire smile.

Galor sat up. "We wouldn't mind sending Kori on this...ski trip but we're gonna have to say no." He looked at Luanne for confirmation.

Kori sighed in sadness.

"We just can't afford any new winter clothes or ski equipment for that matter," said Luanne.

"We actually have plenty of ski equipment in the pent house at the lodge down there," said Dick. "And anything Kori needs will be provided." He clasped his hands and pouted.

"That pout won't work," said Bruce.

Kori stood in front of Dick. "I would very much like to go with them."

Luanne sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry honey but no."

"Please?" asked Kori. "I do not ever ask for much. I think I deserve some time out of Gotham."

"Okay."

Kori turned her head to her step-father and raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded and rubbed his beard. "You don't ask for much and I believe it will be alright if you go on this trip."

Luanne looked at him. "We have not discussed this."

He waved a hand at her. "Let the girl have some fun. A few days out of the city will do her good."

Kori bounced up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"When is it?" asked Luanne.

"We leave the twenty-six, by car, and we'll be back the night before their little break ends," said Bruce.

Luanne rubbed her face. "I guess it is fine with me then."

Kori walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much!"

Kori and her family didn't stay very long. They left five minutes later. Dick talked to Kori about their plans and Dick told her stories. Kori was excited especially since she'll be out of Gotham city for a while but nervous. Charity ball event? So she'd have to dress up and look pretty. She'd have to be around classy rich folks who inherited everything from their family. People who don't even work for their money, it's just handed to them simply because they're rich. Did she have to act like them or could she just be herself?

"You just had to pull that didn't you?" asked Bruce.

Dick stopped midway on the steps and turned around. "You could have said no."

Bruce laughed. "And be rude in front of them? What is your purpose, dating this girl?"

Dick sighed and placed a hand on the railing. "I like her."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "No you don't. You have something else up that sleeve of yours."

Dick turned around and continued to walk up the steps. "Stop being cold for once Bruce!"

"I'm trying to help you make good judgements!" Bruce yelled back.

Dick turned his head. "You should have known by now, adopting me wasn't a great judgement! Your not my real father!"

Bruce walked up the steps. "I am your father and you're gonna have to deal with it!" Bruce stopped and paused before hearing a door slam. He sighed and sat on the steps. He placed his face in his hands.

"My opinion if I may?" asked Alfred.

Bruce removed his hands and looked at Alfred. "Go for it."

"Master Dick is at the stage where he is beginning to make his own decision," said Alfred. "How do you expect him to mature and learn when you are trying to control his life?"

Bruce chuckled. "I'm not trying to control his life Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you are. Let the boy do what he wants and we will see how long this relationship with Miss Kori will last."

Bruce motioned out with his hand. "Did you see what that girl was wearing? I don't understand how her parents let her go out looking like...never mind."

"You seemed to be enjoying the company of her parents," said Alfred.

Bruce shrugged. "There's something strange about that family Alfred. I can't help but feel like they're hiding something."

* * *

Read and Review

Sorry but I'm a little backed up. College stuff has me going crazy!


	8. Chapter 8

Kori waved to Dick from the kitchen window and smiled. It became a routine with the two for the last week. He would come by in the mornings pick her up, take her to school, both would act like a couple, and he would take her back home. Babs hadn't said anything to Dick yet and Kori was kind of glad that she didn't just yet. She enjoyed her time with Dick...as a friend so she thought. She knew that he wouldn't want to keep in touch with her after he and Babs get back together so she wants to take advantage of her time with him. She never really did have any friends in school and it felt nice to talk to someone every day.

Kori opened the door to the car and immediately got in. She closed the door and shivered. "So cold," she shuddered.

Dick chuckled. "First snowfall since summer ended."

"It would be nice if it wasn't as cold," said Kori.

Dick revered out before putting the car in drive. "How are you going to survive on the trip?"

Kori shrugged. "I'm gonna wear fifty layers under my coat."

Dick chuckled again and shook his head. "Are you excited for the trip?"

Kori yawned and nodded. "I'm excited to get out of Gotham-shit!"

Dick looked over at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

She placed a hand on her head. "I need to tell my boss that I'm not working that week."

"I'm sure he'd understand," said Dick.

Kori laughed. "Yea right. Xavier already got mad at me for going to the festival."

Dick crossed his eyebrows. Xavier didn't sound like a nice guy. "I'll talk to him for you if that helps."

Kori's eyes widened and she turned to him. "God no! Xavier would fucking hate that."

Dick shrugged. "I'm not scared of the bastard."

Kori bit her lip. "We can talk to him together."

Dick looked at her and smiled. "Okay."

Kori had the sudden urge to use the bathroom during third period. She quietly stood up and walked out of the classroom. She entered the nearest girl's room and did her business. She could hear voices as she sat in the stall.

"I'm telling you that Kori girl has him wrapped around her finger," said a girl.

Another girl huffed. "I know Dick. He isn't into girls like that."

Kori's eyes widened. Babs.

"I think someone is a little jealous," teased the other girl.

Babs let out a laugh. "As if! What is there to be jealous of? A skank like Anders? I'm not jealous. It's just weird that he'd go for her."

Kori crossed her eyebrows.

"Dick will end the relationship in a matter of days," said Babs. "I kinda feel bad for the girl."

Kori flushed the toilet and lifted up her panties and skirt. She walked out of the stall startling both Babs and her friend. Kori walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She dried them off with a paper towel and turned to Babs.

"Funny how you get quiet when I'm here," said Kori. "If you have something to say then please say it."

Babs crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kori chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

Babs shrugged. "You better not get your hopes up Anders. Knowing Dick he'll dump your sorry ass. I'm just warning you."

Kori smiled and leaned towards her. "If that's the case then why did he invited me to the lodge with him this year?"

Babs opened her mouth in surprise.

Kori shook her head and headed towards the door. She paused and turned to Babs. "Oh and I really need to thank you again for ending it with Dick. I would never had known what an animal he is in the bedroom. I love when he moans my name when he's fucking me senseless."

Babs' jaw fell to the floor.

Kori let out one last laugh before heading out. Once out of the bathroom she leaned on a locker and fell down to the ground. She brought her knees up and placed her forehead on top. A part of her knew that Babs was right. A part of her didn't like the idea of being used like this after all. A part of her just wanted this to end already.

Dick made his way into the strip club. He made it there early so it wasn't packed. He skimmed the room in search of Kori.

"Dick over here!"

Dick looked over to the bar and nodded at her. He made his way over there and Kori walked around the bar to give him a greeting. "Hey," he greeted as she gave him a hug.

"Hey," she said back. She made her way back around the bar. "Drink?" she asked.

Dick sighed and rubbed his face. "Yes please?"

Kori smirked. "Can I see some i.d.?"

Dick smiled and took out his i.d. He tossed it to her.

Kori placed her elbows on the bar and leaned towards him. "Male, hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and your name is Steven Smith." She chuckled. "Smith? Couldn't come up with anything better?"

Dick laughed. "I'm not the one who decided on the name."

Kori tilted her head and gave it back to him. "At least they got the male part right." She grabbed a few bottles of liquor and juice and started to make something special for him.

Dick turned in his stool and observed the dancers. "So how come you don't strip like the other dancers?" he asked. He turned around to see her.

Kori passed him the drink she made and she smiled. " Asking me to strip for him and he hasn't even taking me out on a first date."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "That was not what I was implying. Besides, I took you to the festival."

Kori shook her head. "You consider that a date? Taking our little siblings with us was the cherry on top."

Dick laughed and then narrowed his eyes at her. "So wait...you would actually strip down after the first date?"

Kori giggled. "Take me out on a date and we'll see." She giggled again." I'm more of an exotic dancer than a stripper."

Dick nodded and took a sip. "This stuff is good." He looked up at her.

Kori smirked. "You tend to learn new things here when you've been working for so long."

"How long?" asked Dick.

"One year," she told him. "Feels like longer."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Dick.

Kori itched her chin. "I have to go shopping for the trip."

Dick took out his wallet. "Do you need-

Kori lifted up her hand. "Don't worry about it. It's nice enough that you're taking me on this trip." Kori looked past Dick and stood up straight. "Xavier," she nodded.

Xavier eyed her and made his way behind the bar. "Who's your friend?" He looked at Dick.

Kori rubbed the back of her neck. "This is my boyfriend Dick."

Xavier raised an eyebrow and extended his arm out to Dick. "Boyfriend eh? Kori never told me about a boyfriend."

Dick shook his hand.

"Dick this is my boss Xavier," said Kori.

Dick nodded. "Nice to meet you." He removed his grip from Xavier.

"So how long have you been together?" asked Xavier.

"Just a few weeks," said Dick. He leaned to rest his back on the back of the stool.

Xavier took something out of his pocket and showed the little bag to Dick. "Want some?"

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at the drugs. "No thanks I'm good." He shook his head. "I was actually meaning to talk to you."

Xavier placed the bad back in his pocket and smirked. "Really now? About what?"

Dick took a sip from his drink. "I'm planning on taking Kori on a trip with me during Thanksgiving week. She won't be back until Tuesday afternoon so I was wondering if you'd give her the okay to take the Friday, Saturday, and Monday nights off."

Xavier eyed Dick. He took a long pause before nodding. "Okay."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Xavier laughed. "Of course you can take the time off."

Kori felt his fingers on her butt cheeks and he squeezed. She bit her lip from wincing.

"Kori is a hard worker," continued Xavier. "She deserves it." He squeezed once more.

Kori sighed once his fingers removed themselves. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to him. "Thanks."

Xavier stepped behind her. "See me after your boyfriend leaves."

Kori nodded and watched as Xavier left behind the bar. She turned to Dick.

"Well that was easier than I thought," said Dick.

Kori nodded and smiled. "Yea easy."

Dick and Kori chatted for a little while before Dick decided to go. Kori took her time making the next few drinks and cleaning the bar. She couldn't help but feel that Xavier isn't too happy about her taking the time off. She watched as she moved the rag in circular motions on the black granite. Xavier used to be a nice guy. Until he got into drugs last year. Kori actually had feelings for him at one point. He was her first boyfriend last summer. He used to tell her how special and cute she always was. He even managed to become her first. He took the one thing from her that she could never get back.

"Star!" called Kom.

Kori looked up from her task. "Yea?"

"Xavier wants to see you in the back!" she called out.

Kori nodded and sighed. She readjusted her lime green wig and made her way out back to Xavier's office. She knocked once.

"Come in," said Xavier.

Kori closed her eyes and turned the knob. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Xavier rolling up a blunt. "Sorry I was busy cleaning and serving."

Xavier took in a long puff before exhaling it through his nose. He placed the blunt against the ash tray. He stood up from his chair. "Your boyfriend gone?" he asked.

Kori nodded and watched as he made his way to the door. He locked it. "Good because we need to talk." He walked over to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "You're asking me for a vacation?"

Kori sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really? It's only for three nights."

"I already gave you a night off," he told her.

Kori crossed her arms. "Well I'm asking for more nights off. What's it matter anyways? It's one less girl."

Xavier started to laugh. "One less girl?" He grabbed her arms and twisted her onto his desk. He placed one hand on her neck, the other grabbing her legs. "You don't get it Kori. I like seeing you here every day. I like watching you shake those drinks and walking around in a mini skirt. I like watching you from the cameras giving private dances to guys."

Kori struggled under him. "Xavier?"

"Do you want me to fire you?" he asked. Xavier's hand traveled down her neck and inside her bra. "I don't want to fire you Kori."

Kori closed her eyes. As much as she hates this, she can't afford to lose this job. "I don't want to get fired."

He rubbed her breast. "You used to like me. Why don't you like me anymore?"

Kori wrapped her arms around Xavier's neck. She knew what he wanted. She knew what she had to do to make him happy. "I'm just asking for a few nights off. I work too much. Monday through Fridays. Don't you think your little Kori deserves a break?" She played with the hair on his neck.

Xavier kissed her neck. "What are you asking?"

Kori pouted and pushed out her chest. "Give me Saturdays off and I will never ask for a vacation again."

Xavier attached his mouth to hers. His tongue entered her mouth. His hand reached over to the desk. He pulled away from her and readjusted her legs around him. He took in another puff of the blunt and blew it out. He grabbed Kori's hair and pulled her forward. He took in a long puff before exhaling it in Kori's face.

Kori could feel the smoke of the marijuana enter her nostrils. She closed her eyes.

Xavier pulled her legs apart and pulled her skirt down. His hand rubbed her womanhood before he pulled her panties down.

"Xavier," moaned Kori.

Xavier pulled a packet out of his back pocket before placing his pants down around his knees. He tossed the packet to Kori.

Kori took the condom and ripped it open. She leaned forward.

Xavier took in another puff before placing the blunt back down. He exhaled in Kori's face before pulling her forward.

Kori felt a little pain as he forced himself in so quickly. He immediately started to move in and out of her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest, closing her eyes.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Xavier. He moaned into her neck. "Fuck yes!"

Kori couldn't help but moan herself. Her breathing increased and her eyes rolled back.

"Tell me you want me," ordered Xavier.

Kori kissed his jaw.

"Say it!" he yelled.

Kori squeezed her legs around him. "I want you! Xavier please! I want you so bad!"

Xavier increased his speed on her. "Tell me!"

Kori's eyes rolled back once more and she clawed at his shirt. "Fuck me!"

Xavier let out one last groan before spilling into her. He moaned into her neck.

Kori sighed in pleasure. She knew this was a shame. She knew she was a shame but she enjoyed the pleasure. She enjoyed the feeling. She ran her fingers up and down Xavier's back, scratching him. "Oh Richard," she sighed.

Xavier pulled his head back and looked at her. "Richard?" he asked.

Kori's eyes widened. She placed a hand over her mouth. "I mean Xavier! I meant Xavier!"

Xavier shook his head. "You know what? I don't even care. It was a good fuck." He pulled out of her.

Kori pulled her panties and skirt up. "So about those Saturdays?" she asked.

Xavier lifted his pants up and laughed. "I don't think so. Take that vacation Kori but don't expect me to be so soft next time.

Kori raised an eyebrow. Soft? How was that soft? She felt used again but then again, she allowed him to do this to her.

Xavier straightened his shirt. "I need to get back to work," he told her. "And so do you."

Kori nodded and hopped off his desk. She fixed her bra and made sure her skirt was straight before exiting out his office. Kori leaned against the wall next to the door once she closed it. "Richard?" she asked. Where did that ever come from?

* * *

Again, this is M so don't go all ewy on me.

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Dick woke up to the smell of corn bread. Thanksgiving day. He jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. His nostrils filled with the smell of turkey and gravy as he made his way down the steps of Wayne Manor. He made a B-line into the kitchen and saw Alfred chopping up vegetables.

"It smells great Al!" he exclaimed.

Alfred looked up at him and smiled. "Glad it is of your liking Master Dick."

Dick took a seat on the empty stool. "Where's Bruce?" he asked.

"He is taking care of something at the Enterprises and he will be back soon," Alfred said.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "So you won't mind if I go over Kori's house."

Alred raised an eyebrow. "On Thanksgiving?"

Dick smiled. "I just want to make sure she's all set for tomorrow."

Alfred chuckled and nodded. "Okay Master Dick. Just be back before Bruce gets here."

Dick thanked the butler and jumped off the stool. He grabbed a jacket and made his way out to his car. He stopped by the flower shop and grabbed some mixed flowers. It wouldn't be polite to go empty handed.

Kori yawned as she stirred the gravy. She worked late last night and this morning, her mother awoken her early to start on the turkey. "We could have just ordered a box of pizza," she muttered.

Luanne scolded her and shook her head. "Hush child. Your step-father purchased a beautiful turkey this year and I will not let it go to waste." She walked over to Kori and peered over her shoulder. "Will you be baking dessert?"

Kori nodded. "Pie or cake?" she asked peering over her shoulder.

Luanne kissed her cheek. "Pie sounds lovely."

Kori smiled and turned to a clean counter top. She gabbed the ingredients and spread them out in front of her. "Is there an extra apron around?" asked Kori. Her mother tossed her an apron which ended up on her face. She giggled, "Thanks mom."

Luanne giggled as she leant down to open the oven. "Turkey looks great." She stood up. "Kom! We need your help in here!"

Kori looked at the apron which had a cavewoman's body on it. "Really?" she asked.

Luanne looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Is it not funny?"

Kori shook her head and placed the apron on. She grabbed a fistful of flour and sprinkled it on the counter top.

"Where have you been?" asked Luanne.

Kom pointed to the side. "I was getting ready in the bathroom."

"Well go set the table," ordered Luanne.

The doorbell rang and Kom jumped. "I'll get it!" She walked over to the font door.

Dick turned and looked at her. "Hey Kom."

Kom leant forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Kori! Your boyfriend is here!" She giggled. "Come inside."

Dick wiped his feet on the mat outside before stepping inside. He could feel the warmth and the smell of food. "Happy Thanksgiving," he greeted.

Luanne walked around the counter and smiled. She opened her arms for him. "Oh what a pleasant surprise." She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "How is the family?"

Dick pulled away from her. "Everyone is good."

"How is Thanksgiving so far?" she asked.

"Alred is an amazing cook," he told her. "I could smell the food from my room. It smells great here too."

Luanne pinched his cheek. "You must stay for our feast."

Dick lifted his hands up. "Thanks but Bruce should be back soon. I can't stay long. I just wanted to make sure Kori is set for tomorrow."

Luanne nodded. "Very well. Kori why don't you and Dick talk and you can finish baking after."

Kori made eye contact with him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted back.

Kori wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed his hand to bring him into the living room. The living room and kitchen are in the same room so they didn't have much privacy. She sat on the couch and pulled him down with her.

"Sorry for just showing up," he said.

Kori sighed and stretched her arms out. "No thank you. You're an excuse to take a break from baking and cooking." She looked at the flowers in his hand.

Dick chuckled and lifted them up. "For you." He presented them to her.

Kori grabbed them and took in a sniff. "Beautiful. Thank you."

Dick shrugged. "Didn't want to come here empty handed." He shifted in his spot. "So are you all set for tomorrow?"

Kori nodded and leaned over the arm of the couch. She dragged over the suitcase from behind. "Already packed."

"Just one bag?" asked Dick.

Kori laughed and shook her head. "Sorry for not having my own bag for hair products." She ruffled his gelled hair.

Dick made an 'x' with his arms. "Hands off the hair. Do you know how long it takes for me to perfect the spikes?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "I wake up, brush my hair, sometimes and go to school. You have to take hours and hours perfecting your hair?"

Dick smirked. "I need to make sure I look good." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kori lifted her legs up and crossed them on the couch. "So we're all going to stay at the hotel?"

Dick nodded. "Bruce get the pent house, since he's...well Bruce Wayne. So we have the top floor all to ourselves. There's four bedrooms so...you don't mind sharing a room right? I mean I can take the couch in the bedroom."

Kori shrugged. "I don't mind." She massaged the couch. "This is my bed so I'll pretty much take anything."

Dick nodded. "We get our own bathroom too so you won't have to share with Tim, Bruce, or Alfred."

"Again, I would not have minded," she told him.

Dick nodded again. "So everything worked out great with your boss! That's good huh?"

Kori scratched her arm and nervously smiled. "Yea everything worked out great." She glanced around the room. "What time do I have to be at the manor tomorrow?"

Dick looked up and thought for a moment. "We're leaving around nine in the morning so we can get there around one in the afternoon or so."

"So I'll be there around eight thirty," she said.

Dick rubbed his thighs and stood up. "I should get going now."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Already? You have not been here long."

"I know but Bruce will be back soon and I'm sure you'll want to get back to baking," he told her.

Kori stood up. "I'll walk you to the car?"

Dick nodded. "Sure."

Kori grabbed her coat before walking outside. She placed it on as she and Dick walked to his car. "I should warn you that I've never been skiing before," she said.

Dick turned around once he made it so his side of the door. "I don't do much skiing either. I'm more of a snowboarder but I can teach you."

Kori laughed. "Oh I can imagine myself falling on my ass." Kori felt his thumb caress her cheek. She looked at him.

Dick slid his thumb off her cheek and smiled. "You had flour on your face."

Kori tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dick stumbled back against the car door and held onto her waist as she kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise.

Kori pulled back briefly. "If I'm going to continue being your fake girlfriend then I deserve the perks that come with it." She attached her lips to his once more.

Dick closed his eyes and relaxed. Babs is taking longer than he expected and his teenage boy side needed attention. He sure wasn't going to stop a hot girl from sticking her tongue down his throat. He enjoyed having someone play with his hair while they kissed. Babs would never just spring herself onto him like that. Everything Kori did was all new to him.

Kori pulled back, biting her lip. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

Dick cleared his throat and nodded. "See you tomorrow." He turned to open the car door.

Kori made her way back into her house. She leaned against the door and smiled.

"Is everything alright?" asked Luanne smirking.

Kori's eyes turned to her mother and nodded.

"Then come finish baking your pie," she told her. "Your brother and step-father should be back from the market soon."

Kori took off her coat and placed it on the hanger by the door. She grabbed the apron on the counter and placed it back on before finishing her pie.

Dick walked into the dining room to see a stack of different size plates stacked on the table, cloth napkins, drink glasses, and silverware.

"Set the table Master Dick," Alfred told him from behind. He dropped a brown table cloth. "Your visit was well?"

Dick nodded and grabbed the table cloth. He spread it out and made sure it fit well. "How many do I set it for?" asked Dick.

"Your Aunt Arella and your cousin Rachel are coming over," he told him.

Dick nodded again. "So six?"

Alfred nodded before exiting the room, not noticing that Dick included him in the dinner. Alfred would always think that he was imposing but the Wayne family would insist that he have dinner with him.

Dick placed the small plate on top of the large plate and then placed the bowl on top of the small plate. He did this six times. He placed the glass cups and silverware neatly. He looked at his finished art.

"Beautiful work!" exclaimed Tim. He held a game boy in his hand.

Dick turned to him and rolled his eyes. "Where were you this whole time?"

"In my room," said Tim continuing his game.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You're still playing that game?"

Tim nodded and continued to press the buttons on the hand held game. "I can't get past the stupid mutant zombie."

Dick held out his hand. "Let me see." He took the game from Tim and pressed the buttons. He smirked after a moment before tossing the game back to him. "Won."

Tim stared down at the game boy with his mouth opened and his eyes wide. "But how? You didn't even take a minute."

Dick shrugged. "There's a secret switch behind the wall which leads you behind the zombie and that's when you shoot his brains out."

Tim slouched down on the chair. "I hate you."

The doorbell rang and Dick walked out to go answer it. Knowing Alfred, he's too busy cooking. Dick opened the door and was immediately covered in kisses.

"Oh Richard you have grown from the last time I saw you," said his Aunt Arella.

Dick chuckled and let her pinch his cheek from side to side. "It's only been a few weeks Aunt Arella."

She kissed his forehead. "What a handsome boy you are." She looked past him. "Oh little Timothy." She walked past Dick to go give Tim his kisses.

Rachel stepped through the door and smiled. "You have lipstick all over your face."

Dick groaned and wiped his face. "Not funny."

Rachel laughed. "Yes it is."

Dick closed the door once she was all the way through the door.

"So?" asked Rachel as she took her coat off. "Hows life?"

Dick shrugged. "Great."

"How's Kori?" she asked.

"Great," he sighed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I know about the bet."

Dick's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Who spilled?"

"Wally," she said.

Dick sighed. "Are you the only one who knows?"

Rachel nodded. "He spilled in English a few days ago."

Dick took her coat to go hang it in the closet. "Remind me to kill him later."

"Noted," said Rachel. She waited for him before they made their way into the dining room. "You think this will work?"

Dick nodded. "It has too."

"And what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" asked Rachel.

Dick took a seat and waited for Rachel to sit down next to her. "Making Babs jealous and having her run back to me."

Rachel smacked the back of his head. "You're an idiot." She shook her head. "Don't you think you're manipulating Kori's feelings like that?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "She agreed to do this. Besides, she doesn't like me like that."

"If you say so," said Rachel. "What if Babs never comes back to you?"

Dick bit his lower lip. "I haven't thought of it yet."

"And how long are you expecting this to last?" asked Rachel.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Enough questions Rachel."

Rachel snorted.

"What was that snort for?" asked Dick.

Rachel turned to him and smirked. "Oh nothing. Just predicting how this is all going to end."

* * *

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Kom reached over to her sister and hugged her. "Stay out of trouble."

Kori laughed and hugged her back. "Since when do I get in trouble?" She pulled back and smiled. "Jealous?" she asked.

Kom punched her in the arm. "You wish! Now go so I can head back to my beautiful dream you interrupted this morning."

Kori blew her a kiss and got out the car. She walked over to the trunk and popped it open to take out her suitcases. She brought a large suitcase and a small suitcase.

"Miss Kori please let me help you," Alfred said from behind.

Kori dropped the suitcase onto the ground and flipped her hair to the side. "Thanks Alfred but I think I got it."

Alfred placed a hand on the suitcase and gripped it. "Please Miss Kori? It will be quite rude of me to not."

Kori sighed and nodded. "I will carry the small one then."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Very well." Alfred gripped the large suitcase and lifted it up from the ground.

Kori followed Alfred to the black SUV. She placed the small bag on top of the large suitcase and stepped back as Alfred shut the trunk. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Alfred motioned towards the house. "They are inside. Come and let us get away from the cold."

Kori nodded and followed him through the large oak door. She sighed in delight at the smell of cinnamon and ginger.

"Oh the cookies must be ready," said Alfred.

Kori smiled as she watched him make his way into the kitchen.

"Dick! Your girlfriend is here!"

Kori raised an eyebrow as Tim made his way down the stairs. He flashed her a white smile and winked. "Looking hot as ever," he said.

She giggled and pinched his cheek. "Cute."

Tim turned red. "I know I am."

Kori shook her head. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Doing his hair."

Kori giggled. "Mind if I go upstairs and sneak up on him."

Tim shook his head. "Be my guest beautiful."

Kori made her way up the large staircase. She looked up to see Bruce making his way down. They met halfway and gave each other a brief greeting before going their own way. Kori sensed that Bruce didn't like her at all. It didn't bother her, not many people did anyways. She made her way down the hall and took a left into Dick's room.

She opened the door and knocked against it. "Knock! Knock!" She didn't hear an answer. Kori closed the door and walked across to the bathroom door. She knocked and entered.

Dick stood there in just pants and socks. He had a towel around his shoulders and a scoop of hair gel in one hand. "Kori?" he asked.

Kori raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Surprise?" She couldn't help but stare at his rock hard abs. "Wow you work out!" She looked up at him and immediately turned red.

Dick laughed and turned to the mirror. He got into his 'gel pose' and ran his fingers through his hair. A few moments later he turned to Kori and smiled. "How do I look?"

Kori smiled. "Like a billion dollars," she teased.

Dick blew a kiss at her before turning to the sink and washing his hands. "Everything all set?" he asked.

Kori leaned against the door frame and nodded. "Yup. We're just waiting for you."

Dick wiped his hands on the towel and made his way towards her. "Just let me put on a shirt-

"Oh please don't!" Kori interrupted. She giggled dreamily. "I like my fake boyfriend like this thank you very much."

Dick chuckled and picked up his shirt. "I'll keep my shirt off if you keep yours off."

Kori pouted. "Oh drat!"

Dick sat on his bed and picked up his shoes. "How cold is it outside?" he asked.

"Cold," Kori told him.

Dick finished placing his shoes on and stood up. He grabbed his brown coat and red scarf and placed them on. "Ready?" he asked.

Kori nodded and followed him out. "So how long is this ride again?" she asked.

"About four to five hours," he told her. He descended down the steps with her. "Depends on morning traffic."

Bruce stood by the door tapping his watch. "Please let us get a move on."

"Dick was too busy fixing his hair," giggled Kori.

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You run gel through your hair and have it spike out. How hard can that be?"

Dick opened his mouth and Kori burst out into laughter. "Not funny," Dick said.

Dick and Kori both walked outside and towards the car.

"Dick and Kori," said Bruce. "You both sit in the back."

Dick shrugged and Kori nodded, going with the flow. The car can fit up to five in the back. Kori and Dick sat in the back, Bruce and Tim in front of them, and Alfred drove the car.

The first hour of the car ride went smoothly. Bruce took business phone calls, Tim played with his hand held game, Dick texted and went on his social networks, and Kori listened to music on her mp3 player.

By the second hour they had stopped for a little break, Tim claiming he really really had to go. They ordered some hot chocolates at the stop and took them on the go with them. Of course that led to another stop.

The third hour Bruce and Tim both fell asleep. Alfred, Dick, and Kori being the only ones awake. Dick and Kori both got comfortable under a blanket while nibbling on Alfred's ginger and cinnamon leaf cookies.

"Favorite color?" asked Dick.

Kori took a bite out of her cookie. "It's a tie between green and purple. Favorite animal?"

"Dog," said Dick. He shifted in his seat. "Craziest thing you've ever done?"

Kori turned red and flicked her eyes to Alfred. "Naked body painting," she whispered.

Dick laughed and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Kori glared at him. "Not funny."

"What the hell is body painting?" he asked.

Kori took in a breath. "It's painting but with your body."

Dick smiled. "You did this alone?" asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "Yes I did this alone. I did it on my thirteenth birthday." She pursed her lips together. "What's the craziest thing you've done?"

"Bungee jumping," he said.

"No way!" she shouted.

Bruce shifted a little and Kori placed a hand over her mouth.

"It was crazy," Dick said. "I was scared shitless."

Kori smiled. "Favorite memory?" she asked.

Dick looked down and faintly smiled. "My circus life."

Kori tilted her head. "I think that's so cool."

Dick looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "That I was in the circus?" he asked.

Kori nodded. "It seems like a great life. Always on the road, performing in front of people, meeting new people, going to different place." She sighed. "What did you do in the circus?"

"Acrobat," he said.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

Dick chuckled. "My parents were the real deal. God! You don't know how excited I was when I first performed with them."

"How did they die?" Kori asked. She regretted the words after seeing the look on Dick's face. "Sorry I didn't-

"It's fine," Dick said. He sighed. "You know I'm not used to explaining how they died. People usually know my life."

"I haven't been on the Dick Grayson fan page lately," she teased.

Dick chuckled. "I guess not. They were murdered. The night of the show in Gotham, a mob boss, Tony Zucco loosened the wires. He didn't like the fact that my father and the owner of Haley's Circus turned down his offer of protection. Bruce was in the audience that night and he felt for me when my parents dropped. Bruce's parents were also murdered. It was the first night they decided to not use a net." Dick shook his head.

Kori placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dick turned to her and smiled. "It's not your fault." He nodded his head at her. "So what's your story?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Everyone has a story," he said. "So what's yours?"

Kori looked down and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dick nodded and lowered himself in his seat. "I'm going to take a nap." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Kori looked at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Both teens woke up to the sound of their names being called. Dick was the first to wake, lifting his head up and licking his lips. The car was parked outside the lodge hotel and everyone was out of the car.

"Dick! Kori!" called Tim from outside.

"Coming!" Dick called back.

Something or someone shifted under him and Dick looked down at the girl. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and her head rested on his stomach. Dick smiled as she quietly snored.

"Kori," he whispered although he was trying to wake her up. He shook her shoulder. "Kori wake up."

Kori shifted again and lifted her head up. Her hair covered her face and her eyes slowly opened. "Hmm?"

"We arrived," he told her.

Kori sat up and placed a hand on her head. "Oh." She looked outside. "It's so nice out here."

"That's nature for ya," said Dick. He removed the blanket off of them. "Let's get out of the car."

Kori nodded and fixed her disheveled hair. She waited for Dick to push the seat in front of them forward before slipping out after him. She shivered from the cold, realizing it is much colder up in the mountains than it is in Gotham.

Dick swung an arm around her. "C'mon girlfriend. Let's go inside."

Kori narrowed her eyes at him but let him linger on her. He provided warmth.

A man held the door open for them and smiled. They thanked him and made their way inside the oak themed lobby. A woman walked up to them holding a tray of hot cocoa.

"Bruce always insists on hot cocoa when he comes," Dick whispered in her ear.

Kori turned to him, their faces inches apart. She turned back to the lady and took a mug of cocoa. "Thank you."

Dick took one before walking over to the couches to take a seat. Bruce was at the front desk checking in.

Kori placed a hand on Dick's upper thigh and snuggled into him, his arm around her shoulders. "What will we do tonight?" she asked.

Dick played with a strand of her hair. "I know Rachel, Vic, and Wally are here so I thought maybe we'd hang at the pool and then go to dinner."

Kori nodded against him and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Dick.

Rachel smirked. "Don't compliment me."

Dick chuckled. "Nice to see you too. What time did you get here?"

"An hour ago," said Rachel. She took a seat across from them, next to Tim. She ruffled Tim's hair and he ducked before returning her attention to them. "How was the ride?" she asked.

Dick groaned. "Brutal."

"We fell asleep the last hour and a half," said Kori.

"So you two are sharing a bed?" asked Rachel crossing her arms. She glared at Dick.

Dick took a sip of his cocoa and looked away.

"We are sharing a room," clarified Kori. She made circles on Dick's thigh. "Although I would not mind sharing a bed. The couch would not be a proper bed." She let out a giggle.

Dick wrapped his arms around the mug and moved away from her a little. He let out a chuckle. "My girlfriend the jokester."

"You didn't tell her?" asked Rachel.

Kori looked at Dick. "Tell me what?"

"I know about the little bet," Rachel said.

Kori raised her eyebrow and turned to Rachel. "Oh."

"She's cool," Dick said. "She won't say anything."

"I think it's the stupidest thing you ever came up with," said Rachel looking at him. "And you've done plenty of stupid things in your life." She looked at Kori. "You should probably end this now before you _both_ get hurt."

Kori turned to Dick and bit her lip.

Dick shook his head and stood up. "You don't know anything Rachel. C'mon Kori. Let's go to the room."

Kori placed her mug on the coffee table and stood up. She fixed her shirt and watched as Dick walked away. "What do you mean by both get hurt?" asked Kori.

Rachel looked up at her and shrugged. "Exactly what it means. I'm not being rude or anything but you going along with this is just as worse as him coming up with it."

Kori looked at her.

"And judging by the look on your face, I can tell you have feelings for my idiot cousin," said Rachel.

Kori turned red. "No I don't."

Rachel chuckled. "Sure you don't." She stood up. "I'll see you around."

Kori nodded and walked over to Dick by the elevator.

"Everyone else is already upstairs," said Dick. The elevator door opened and they let people get it. They got in and Dick pressed the PH button. "What did Rachel say?"

Kori shook her head. "Nothing important."

* * *

Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Kori spread out the blue towel she brought down with her on the white lounge chair. She and Dick decided to head down to the pool to meet with their friends after they unpacked and settled in. Kori had never been to a hotel before so she was really in awe when she saw the penthouse suit. It reminded her of a luxurious apartment.

"Hey Kori!" greeted Gar.

Kori smiled and crawled on the white lounge chair. "Hello Gar."

"How's it going?" he asked. He stood in front of her.

"Great. Yourself?" she asked.

Gar nodded. "I'm good."

"Well if it isn't the spiky haired son of a bitch," Kori heard Vic call out. She looked over at Wally and Vic and waved to them.

"You guys wanna go to the juice bar?" asked Wally.

"I'm in," said Gar walking over to them. "Do you think they have soy milkshakes?"

Dick who sat on the lounge next to Kori leaned towards her. "Want anything?" he asked.

Kori scrunched her mouth up. "Get me anything fruity."

Dick nodded and stood up to go with the guys.

Rachel took Dick's spot and sat facing towards Kori. She had on a one piece black swimsuit. "Hey."

"Hey," Kori said.

Rachel sighed. "Okay look, I don't normally do this so don't take it to another level."

Kori raised her eyebrows and waited for Rachel to continue.

"I'm not going to apologize for earlier cuz frankly, you guys deserved it but I'll apologize for being rude," Rachel continued. "I just don't want it awkward between the two of us."

Kori shook her head. "Me either. It's okay Rachel. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

Rachel gave her a faint smile. "So what are you getting out of this?"

"Money," said Kori. She leaned her head back. "I know it sounds greedy but I kind of need it."

"In all truth, I would have asked for the same thing," said Rachel.

Kori laughed and placed a hand over her mouth. "Are you enjoying this place?"

She shrugged and repositioned her body so that she laid back. "Eh, I come every year that I'm so used to this place."

"Hey Rachel!"

Kori looked up to see Roy and a dark haired girl coming their way.

Rachel stood up and hugged her friend. "Hey Don!"

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Good," said Rachel. She looked at Roy. "My pleasure Roy."

Roy grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "The pleasure is mine gorgeous."

Rachel removed her hand from his and made a face. "Thanks for grossing me out."

Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Kori. "Your still here?"

Kori narrowed her eyes at him. "A hello to you too."

Roy placed his hands out in defense. "Not being rude or anything but I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Go away Roy," said Kori.

Roy cleared his throat and nervously laughed. "I'll just go find the guys then."

"They're at the bar," said Rachel.

Donna smiled and sat at Kori's feet. "I'm Donna. What's your name?"

Kori extended her hand Donna shook it. "Kori."

"Nice to meet you," said Donna. She stood up briefly before pulling her cover up off. She set it aside and allowed the girl's to view her red bikini with gold stars on it. She sat down and looked at Kori. "So you're dating Dick?"

Kori nodded. "Yup."

Donna laughed. "I remember those days."

"You dated Dick?" asked Kori surprised.

Donna laughed again. "If you consider dating in the fifth grade a real thing then I guess you can say that."

Kori chuckled. "Funny."

"We broke up because he hit me in the head during dodgeball in gym class," Donna pointed out. She looked up. "Hey speak of satan's spawn himself."

Dick raised an eyebrow under his black sunglasses. "Am I always the topic of choice?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "There's no sun in here. Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Because I can," he said. He shooed her away and Donna stuck her tongue out at him. He sat by Kori's feet carrying a glass in each hand. "Two afterglows," he said lifting the drinks up.

"Ooh an afterglow," said Donna. "Do you even know what that means?"

Dick narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up."

Kori reached over and took a glass from him. She twirled the small umbrella before taking a sip. "Thank you."

Dick took a sip from his drink and watched as Donna stared him down. "What?" he asked.

Donna giggled and shook her head. "Nothing."

Dick rolled his eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday morning," said Donna. "I'm here with Roy."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "You two dating?"

"No," said Donna. "We're just here as friends."

Rachel snorted. "Yea just friends."

Donna placed a hand on her waist. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No one is ever just friends with the opposite sex," said Rachel. "It doesn't work like that."

Donna narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Says the one who used to deny feelings for Gar."

Rachel smiled. "Exactly my point. I may have denied my feelings but there was always something there." Rachel stood up and grabbed her book from her bag. "I'm going to read in the hot tub. Anyone care to annoy me?"

Kori chuckled and shook her head. "No thanks."

Rachel glanced at Dick and Kori and both shook their heads. "Better for me," she muttered.

Donna laid back on the empty lounge chair. "So you go to school with Dick?"

Kori nodded. "That's how we met."

Donna looked over Kori and raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What?" asked Kori.

Donna shrugged. "You don't seem like his type."

"My type?" asked Dick. "What would you know what my type is?"

Donna tapped her chin. "Babs." She tapped her chin again. "Although, you got the red hair part right." She looked at Kori. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," said Kori.

Dick grabbed Kori's feet and placed them on her lap. "Just so you happen to know, Kori and I are madly and deeply in love with one another."

Kori raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "We are?"

Dick glanced at her and nodded. "We are and I love her free, crazy, bad girl side." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Donna smirked. "I know. I can by the way you look at each other."

Kori looked at Donna and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Donna giggled and stood up. "I'm going to find the guys and go for a swim."

Dick turned to Kori, still holding onto her legs.

"You love my free, crazy, bad girl side?" asked Kori.

Dick turned red and began running his hand up and down her leg. "Well you know I had to say that so she'd believe us."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "And you're caressing my legs because?"

Dick looked at what he was doing and pulled his hand back. He nervously chuckled. "Hehe sorry."

Kori smiled and shook her head. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Gar swam up to them and splashed them with water.

"Hey!" they yelled in union.

Gar laughed. "C'mon you lazy pokes. We're going to wrestle."

"Girls on top!" called Vic. He looked around. "Where's my bee?"

"I'm right here baby!" called Karen. She came through the door with Jen by her side.

Dick stood up, took his t-shirt off, and turned to Kori. "In the mood for playing?" he asked.

Kori nodded. "Sure."

Dick grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Just let me take this off," she said already lifting the covering up dress over her.

Dick's eyes widened as he looked at her tiny bikini. "Humunna."

Kori giggled and teased by twirling. "You like?"

Dick looked at the white bikini. The top is a bandeau top which had a heart rhinestone in the middle. The bottom only held by single strings.

Kori grabbed his hand and pulled him to the pool. "Let's wrestle."

Dick raised his eyebrows and let his tongue fall out. "Okay." He picked up Kori over his shoulder and jumped into the pool.

Kori squealed in delight as they both hit the water. She swam to the top and ran her fingers through her hair. "You could have warned me!"

Dick swam away on his back. "No fun in that!"

Kori swam after him and managed to grab onto his foot. She pulled him forward.

Dick swam towards her and grinned. He turned his back to her. "Hang onto me."

Kori wrapped her legs around his stomach and held her arms around his neck. She giggled as he swam towards their friends.

"Alright you two love birds," said Vic with Karen resting around his shoulders. "Let the games begin."

Dick sunk underwater and placed his head between Kori's legs.

Kori squirmed at the feeling and held onto his head as he stood up in the shallow end. He stood next to Wally.

Gar swam pulling Rachel with him. "Just one game."

Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This game is pointless." She held onto Gar's head as he brought her over his shoulder.

Vic cleared his throat. "Rules are simple. You get knocked down then your out. Dick and Kori vs. Gar and Rachel. Me and Bee vs. Wal and Jen. Winners go against one another then we have sudden death!"

Kori felt Dick's hands on her feet. He gave her a little tickle.

Kori's eyes widened and she giggled. "Don't you dare."

"Hey who are we supposed to go against?" asked Donna.

Vic place a hand on his chin. "Good point. Why don't you-hey!" Vic waved. "Babs! Why don't you join us?"

Dick watched as Babs walked over to the edge of the pool with a guy? Some guy he's never seen before. Who is this guy?

Babs waved. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Wrestling," replied Wally.

"You guys should join us," said Donna.

Babs exchanged looks with 'the guy'. She nodded. "Sure."

Dick shook his head and sank lower in the water. He muttered something.

"What?" asked Kori. She tilted her head and looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

Dick stood up. "Peachy."

Kori felt around his face. "Isn't this what you wanted? For Babs to see us as a couple?"

Dick watched as Babs climbed around 'the guy's' shoulder. She seemed happy with him and it made Dick's blood boil with jealousy.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" exclaimed Vic.

Dick moved towards Gar and their hands pushed for each other.

Kori giggled as she held onto Rachel's hand.

"For Azar's sake do not let me fall Kori," she said looking down.

Kori giggled. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"More than death itself," said Rachel. She wobbled back. "Don't let me fall!"

Kori let out a laugh and pushed Rachel. "Consider this payback for this afternoon." Kori gave out another push.

Rachel fell back into the water and Gar swore. He crossed his arms and swam to his girlfriend. "We never get to win."

"Alright Kori!" exclaimed Dick. He made eye contact with Babs for a second.

Kori giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I try."

Dick swam over to wrestle Vic and Karen.

Kori laced her finger's with Karen's.

"Do me a favor and push me off," said Karen.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that cheating?"

Karen lifted up a finger. "Jenny broke my nail. Now push me off so I could go drown her."

Kori gave her a light push and Karen dramatically fell into the water.

Vic turned to his girlfriend. "I know you did not just throw us the game!"

Karen pushed herself up and out of the pool. "Jenny get your tiny ass over here! Breaking my nail like it ain't shit!"

"You needed a manicure anyways!" teased Jenny.

Kori giggled and looked down at Dick. "Game over?"

Dick looked up. "I guess-

"Dick and Kor vs Babs and Sam!" called Roy.

Dick turned to them and looked at 'the guy' named Sam.

"We're still playing?" asked Kori.

Roy sat at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and Donna standing in the pool in between them. "Yup."

Kori looked down at Dick and shrugged. She met eyes with Barbara. "Hi," she greeted.

Babs smiled. "Hi."

"Go!" yelled Roy.

Dick pushed himself through the water to tackle Sam.

"So you're Dick?" he asked.

Dick narrowed his eyes. "What's it to ya?"

Same chuckled. "Nothing. Babs talked about you. You're the childhood friend right?"

Dick stopped. "Childhood friend?" He stepped back.

Sam nodded. "Yea."

"Well did she tell you that we dated?" asked Dick.

Sam gave him a confused look. "Actually she didn't."

"Well we did," said Dick angrily. "And we broke up not that long ago. Try not to think of yourself as a rebound guy."

"Dick I'm wobbling!" called Kori. She wobbled back and forth.

Babs reached forward and grabbed her to still the wobbling.

"Thanks," said Kori. She wobbled again and Babs held onto her tighter.

"Look I'd really like to talk to you," said Babs.

Kori looked at her. "What?"

Babs sighed. "There's something I need to say. I'd rather do it when we're alone."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Babs looked towards Dick before looking back at Kori. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Why don't I just give you a text?"

"Do you have my number?" asked Babs.

Kori held onto Dick's head. "I'll just steal it from Dick."

Babs nodded.

Kori removed her legs from Dick's shoulder and crawled down. She fell into the water and surfaced moments later. She looked at Dick who was making his way towards the steps.

Kori sighed and swam after him. "Dick wait up!"

Dick walked over to their lounge chairs and grabbed Kori's back. He handed her a towel and her bag. "Let's go to the room."

Kori nodded, wiping her wet face, and wrapped the towel around her. She followed Dick out.

Dick threw the towel around his neck across the bedroom.

Kori raised her eyebrows and placed her beach bag near the dresser. She walked over to the bed to take her empty suitcase off of it. "What's gotten you so mad?" asked Kori. She made her way into the closet to place the suitcase inside.

Dick sighed and sat on the bed. "She has a boyfriend."

Kori came out moments later. "So what?"

"What do you mean so what?" asked Dick.

Kori shook her head and placed a hand on her waist. "You're getting jealous aren't you?"

Dick chuckled. "No."

Kori rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know what? I'm going to take a bath." She made her way into their bathroom.

Dick groaned and fell back on the bed.

* * *

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Dick pulled the on the metal bar that connected to the couch bed. He fell back on the cushions with a thud for the tenth time that night.

Kori snickered from where she was laying on the bed. She wore a white robe and her legs were crossed. "You know I don't mind if you sleep next to me," she said.

Dick huffed and stood up. "Why won't this stupid thing come out?" he asked.

Kori shrugged. "It's probably old and rusty." She got off the bed and walked over to him. She picked up the red couch cushion and put it back in place. "Just sleep next to me. I really don't mind at all."

Dick rubbed his face, too tired to protest, and finally nodded. "Okay."

Kori smiled and walked over to the bed. "Which side do you prefer?"

Dick walked over to the right side of the bed. "This side." He pulled the covers back and got in.

Kori removed her robe and let it fall to the ground. She picked it up and threw it on the nearby desk chair. She turned to see Dick looking at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You're going to bed in that?" he asked.

Kori looked down at her sleepwear. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She wore a black chiffon/lace cami and shorts. The cami has triangle lace cups with a bow in the middle. The top scooped low and pushed out her chest. Her cheeky shorts had slits on the side.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "It's a little too revealing...not that I'm complaining or anything."

Kori raised an eyebrow and pushed her side of the covers away. "If you are not complaining then I do not see what the problem is. You are going to bed in just boxers. Is it not inappropriate for you?"

Dick watched as she got in and he prayed to God that he could contain himself. He pushed the covers over him, feeling his boxers tighten up.

Kori leant over to turn off the lamp. "Good night," she said.

Dick turned his lamp off. "Good night." He placed his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel Kori shifting next to him. Several minutes passed and her breathing evened. Dick sighed and played with his thumbs, waiting for his arousal to just go away. It can't just go away, especially when she's barley clothed and lying next to him.

Dick closed his eyes. 'Maybe I can just sleep it off?,' he thought. He repositioned himself on his side, facing Kori. 'Hey I think it's-' He stopped mid thought as Kori shifted closer to him. She was snoring lightly now. She was in deep sleep. Her arms snaked around his chest and she snuggled into his neck.

Dick could feel himself getting happy again. He sighed and began to sweat. 'Oh god I'm touching her! It's touching her stomach!' he thought. He tried to move away but that only caused him to rub on her. He closed his eyes in delight. 'You are such a pervert Grayson! Get a hold of yourself! She's not even aware of what she's doing.'

Kori shifted again, bringing a leg over him. Dick's eyes widened again as she pulled him closer. He moved on his back again thinking maybe she'd shift to her spot again. Kori only snaked her hands higher around his neck.

Dick looked down at her face. She seemed so content and serene. Her mouth was slightly opened, her snores coming out, and she held her head up. Her hair cascaded behind her. Dick couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand on her upper arm and closed his eyes. 'Just sleep it off Grayson.'

Kori took in a big breath as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek against her pillow. Or what seemed like her pillow. She lifted her head up and looked at Dick who was still asleep. Something poked her in the stomach. Kori lifted up the covers and her eyes widened. She quickly moved away, waking Dick up in the process.

Dick rubbed his eyes and turned to Kori. "Good morning."

Kori turned red and smiled. "Morning."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

She nodded and gave out a nervous laugh. "Yup. Everything is peachy!"

Dick shook his head and sat up. He swung his legs around the bed. "What time is it?" He reached for the alarm clock to turn it into view. "Wow we really slept in. We were supposed to be at the mountains an hour ago."

Kori shrugged. "No harm in being fashionably late."

Dick chuckled. "Yea I guess so." He stretched and stood up. "Why don't I-

"Oh my god!" Kori exclaimed looking away.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kori looked at him and giggled. She pointed to his boxers.

Dick's eyes widened and covered himself with the pillow. "Um? Um? Um?"

Kori laughed and fell back on the bed. She grabbed her stomach. "Oh this is precious!"

Dick glared at her. "Not funny."

Kori nodded. "Yes it is!"

Dick crossed his arms, the pillow dropping. "It's a morning thing."

Kori looked at him and fell back laughing again. "You're showing!"

Dick turned around and shook his head. "It's not funny Kori."

Kori wiped a tear and sobered. She sat up. "Okay I'm sorry for laughing," she said.

Dick angled his head to look at her. "Do you realize what you did to me last night?" he asked.

Kori gave him a smirk. "What ever do you mean?"

"Your skimpy outfit right there and you being all over me kept me up most of the night," he said. "I actually had to get out of bed and...and-

"Jerk off?" asked Kori smiling.

"Gah!" he exclaimed. He made his way into the bathroom. "I hate you."

Kori giggled and fell back on the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up again. She glanced over at the side table to see Dick's phone there. Kori crawled over to his side of the bed and grabbed the phone. She looked over at the bathroom door to make sure he wasn't coming out anytime soon before swiping her finger on the lock screen. 'No password? Not hiding anything then.' She quickly pressed on the contacts icon and scrolled through to find Babs' name. She typed the number in her phone and placed his phone back where she found it.

'Hey Babs it's Kori'

She waited a few moments before Babs texted back. 'hey'

'So you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yea it's really important.'

'We're going skiing soon. We cane meet there if you want.'

'I actually just got there right now. There's a small cafe at the base. Why don't we meet there?'

Kori thought for a moment. 'Okay. What time cuz I'll prob have to sneak by Dick.'

'Let's say around one?'

'Good for me. I'll see you there.'

'Thanks.'

Kori placed her phone on the side table and walked over to the closet. She walked into the small walk-in-closet and picked out her clothes for the day. She decided to wear skinny black yoga pants, white colored ski pants over it, a white turtle neck, her purple skiing jacket, white gloves, scarf, hat, and white boots. Satisfied with her choice, she waited for Dick to come out of the bathroom to switch placed with him.

Once both Dick and Kori were both dressed and ready, they headed down the elevator with Tim. They were chauffeured to the mountain tops, where the ski resort stood. Their gear was placed safely inside the ski shop, Bruce Wayne having his own equipment room there.

"Hey Carl!" greeted Dick.

The man behind the counter, no older than thirty five, lifted his head up from where he was reading his magazine and gave Dick a smile. "Well I was wondering when I'd see your faces here." He reached over to give Dick a hand greeting. "Hows it going?" he asked.

Dick nodded. "Everything's good. Our equipment in good shape?" he asked.

Carl nodded and motioned for them to follow him through the back door. "I polished them a few days ago." He took out a set of keys and flipped through them once he stopped them at a black door.

"You think you can hook Kori here up with something?" asked Dick. "She's never been skiing before and this is her first time here."

Carl opened the door and turned on the lights from the side. He let them go through first. He smiled as Kori passed him. "Well I'll be damned Grayson." He shook his head. "I'll be damned."

Kori smiled and took that as a compliment.

Carl raised his eyebrows. "So are you two skiing or snowboarding today?"

"I'm snowboarding!" announced Tim.

Carl nodded and walked over to the board stands. He picked up a black board with red fire design on it. "Here you go little bud."

Tim smiled and held onto the board. "I get yours this year," he told Dick.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yea you've finally grown for my board."

"I'll be on my way to the lift," said Tim.

Dick nodded. "Okay just be careful."

Tim stuck his tongue out on him. "Don't worry I will be." He made his way out.

"So you two snowboarding or skiing?" asked Carl.

Dick looked at Kori. "We'll both go skiing."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go snowboarding?" Kori asked him.

Dick smiled down at her and laced his gloved fingers with her gloved fingers. "Yea but I thought it'd be fun to teach you how to ski."

Kori smiled at him and then bit her lip. "Are you sure? Might take a while for me to learn."

Dick shrugged. "That's okay."

Kori nodded and turned to Carl. "Skiing it is," she said.

Carl smiled and patted the bench. "Take a seat so I can see which skis fit best then."

Kori nodded and took a seat on the bench. Carl measured her feet and nodded. He went out back and came back moments later with white skis. "Here you go beautiful."

Kori blushed at his comment and gladly took her skis and poles.

"And yours are right here," said Carl to Dick. He gave him his black skis and poles.

Dick thanked Carl for his help.

"I'll be back out front if you need me," said Carl.

Dick nodded and turned to Kori. "Ready?" he asked.

Kori nodded and stood up, carrying her equipment with her. She followed Dick out through the back door. They made their way to the ski lifts not too far from the cafe, Kori noticed.

"We'll put on our skis here," said Dick. He took a seat on the bench.

Kori sat next to him, placed her poles on the side, and took a look at the skis. "How do I put these on?" she asked.

Dick chuckled and moved to kneel in front of her. He grabbed one of her skis and grabbed her feet. "Let me help," he said.

Kori tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. The action reminded her of the story Cinderella and how her Prince Charming placed the glass slipper on her foot. Of course she knew she was no Cinderella and Dick would end up being someone else's Prince Charming.

"There," he said once he finished. He looked up at Kori and smiled.

Kori leant down and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks."

Dick touched his cheek. "What was that for?"

Kori shrugged. "You're just a nice person."

"Well I can't disagree with that," he said chuckling. He stood up and took a seat next to her to place his skis on. Once done he grabbed his poles and stood up. "Ready to go on the lift?"

Kori's eyes darted to the one of many lifts. She bit her bottom lips in nervousness. "Not really."

Dick laughed. "It's not that bad."

Kori nodded and stood up. She took big steps, Dick instructed, as she walked over to the lift with him. There were only a few people in front of her. "What if I fall?" she asked.

Dick nudged her. "C'mon it's our turn."

"It goes fast huh?" she asked.

Dick nodded. "Which is why you need to be...quick!" He held onto her waist as the seat picked them up.

Kori almost dropped her poles in surprise. She closed her eyes as Dick held her back.

"You can open now," she heard him saying.

Kori peeked out and watched as the lift brought them higher. She lifted her head up, only to place it back down moments later. "There aren't any bars to secure us?" she asked.

Dick squeezed around her. "It's not a roller coaster Kori." He lowered his face to her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kori lifted her head up and swallowed. She looked down. "Oh it is so high!" She kept an arm around him while the other held her poles. "I don't want to be on this anymore. I wish to get off."

Dick laughed.

Kori glared at him. "It is not funny."

Dick laughed and nodded. "Yes it is."

Kori lifted her head away from him. "So much for my knight and shining armor."

Dick sobered. "Sorry but I find it funny that someone like you would be scared of this. You just seem so-

"Brave?" asked Kori. She sighed and relaxed. "Yea well I'm not as brave as I seem to be."

Dick frowned and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kori shook her head. "Nothing."

Dick looked out and smiled. "We're almost there."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just stand up once you're at the top and push off before the lift turns away," said Dick.

Kori took in a breath and nodded. "Okay. I think I can do this."

The lift neared the top and Kori sat up. She bit her lip and gave herself a push of the lift. She stumbled and fell face front.

Dick skied over to her and tried not to laugh. He grabbed one of his poles and reached for Kori's hand. "Okay there kid?"

Kori lifted her head and blinked at him. Her cheeks and nose turned a cherry red. She took his hand and he lifted her up. "Not one word Grayson," she warned.

Dick lifted his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything."

"Alright let's get this ski lesson over with," she said.

Dick skied away from her and to a spot where they'd both not be bothered. He motioned for her. "Just do what I just did."

Kori rolled her eyes and started to push herself forward. Her butt stuck out and it reminded Dick of the latest dance trend, twerking.

"Stop twerking and get over here!" he called with laughter.

Kori pouted and decided to walked over there. "I wasn't twerking." She moved a fixed her cotton hat. "And I did not know I could even twerk."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "If you can work a pole then you can pretty much do anything."

Kori whacked his behind with her pole. "I'll shove it up your ass."

"That was a compliment," he defended.

Kori looked down at the bottom of the mountain. "We're supposed to ski down that?"

Dick nodded. "Oh yea but it'll be easy. They don't call this the bunny hill for no reason." He stood behind her. "Now let's get you into the pose."

Kori threw her head back and nodded. "Okay."

"Bend your knees," he instructed first. He watched as Kori bent but not enough. "A little more." Kori bent a little more. "A little more."

"How more do I need to bend?" she asked.

Dick sighed and placed his poles down. He grabbed her knees and bent them for her. "There you go. Now lean forward."

Kori did as he instructed. "Like this?" she asked.

Dick nodded. "Perfect." He stood next to her. "Now watch me and mimic my movements."

Kori nodded and kept an eye on his skis. She watched as he repositioned his skis and pushed himself down the hill. He zig zagged down the hill and stopped a few feet down.

"Go ahead," he told her.

Kori nodded and mimicked his movements. She smiled as she slid down the hill, until it came for her to zig zag. "Woah...woah!" she called as her skis collided with one another. She fell onto her side.

Dick looked down and walked back over to her. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees. "Well...at least you didn't fall face first?"

Kori groaned and moved to lie on her back. "I am never going to learn this," she said.

Dick gave her a sincere smile. "It's okay. I wasn't great the first time either."

"How long did it take you to learn?" she asked.

Dick rubbed his chin. "By the second try I mastered it."

Kori closed her eyes. "I am not as skillful as you are."

Dick looked down the mountain. "We're gonna have to ski our way down there if you want this to be over."

Kori lifted her arms up and made grabbing motions with her fingers. Dick grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Now let's try this again," he said.

It took Kori a dozen more tries before she learned to ski...well she thought she was skiing. They were almost down the hill and Kori was glad considering she fell, a lot. She watched as Dick made it down the hill with ease. She skied down and zig zagged, she wobbled a little but didn't fall. She slowly skied to Dick and he opened his arms to catch her.

Kori looked up at him and did a little jump. "I did it! I did it!" She stumbled back.

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Careful there."

Kori smiled. "I can't believe I did it!"

Dick grinned at her enthusiasm. "Want to go to the cafe?"

Kori tilted her head. "What time is it?"

Dick looked at his watch. "Ten past one."

Kori nodded. "Okay let's go inside."

"Let's take our skis off first," he said. They walked to a bench and unstrapped their skis. "They have the best hot chocolates!" He stood up with his skis and poles in his hands.

Kori followed him into the cafe and looked around. She spotted Babs sitting at a small table against the wall. She gave her a look and Babs nodded.

"Anything you want to eat?" asked Dick.

Kori turned to him. "Why don't I get the drinks and snacks and you grab us a seat outside?"

"Outside?" asked Dick. He took her skis and poles. "You sure?"

Kori nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You've been so patient with me today and I thank you. The least I could do is buy us the drinks."

Dick smiled and nodded. He gave her another kiss before heading to the patio. Kori sighed and made her way to Babs. "Sorry I forgot," she said.

Babs looked up and shook her head. "It's okay. Just glad he didn't see me."

Kori nodded. "We have to make this quick."

Babs sighed. "Look I just wanted to say that I've moved on."

Kori listened to her and nodded.

"I don't have feelings for Dick anymore," she continued. "At least not in a way that means I want to date him. He was always a good friend and it should have stayed like that."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "So you absolutely have no feelings for him anymore?" she asked Babs.

Babs nodded. "She leaned back against her chair. Sam is a great guy. He understands me and knows me. I just want you to know that I really don't care that you and Dick are together. I'm actually glad he found someone and isn't moping around for me."

Kori looked down and nodded. "What is the purpose of all this?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that there's never going to be an us with Dick," Babs clarified. "I'm going to college next year...with Sam. Dick needs someone his age. I know that a year isn't that much but it's just for the best."

"You want me to tell Dick this?" asked Kori.

Babs shrugged. "I don't care. If you think you should tell Dick then go ahead but he seems happy with you."

Kori blinked and nodded. "Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Just that I hope we could all still be friends," said Babs. "I really don't have anything against you."

"And all those times where you made fun of me in school?" asked Kori.

Babs tilted her head.

Kori stood up and sighed. "I understand your concern for Dick but he's in good hands now. I don't think he has feelings for you anymore. I should be going now."

Babs nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Thank you."

Dick looked up to see Kori carrying a tray of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. She smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh there was just so many things to choose from," said Kori. She took the seat across from him and handed him the hot chocolate.

Dick poked one of the small marshmallows and took a sip. "Yup! Still the best."

Kori took a sip and sighed. "Yes you are correct." She took a ginger cookie and bit into them. She scrunched up her face."But I believe Alfred's cookies are tastier."

Dick smiled at her. "So are you having fun so far?" he asked her.

Kori nodded. "If falling on your butt multiple times is fun then yes."

Dick shook his head.

Kori giggled. "But I enjoyed being taught how to ski. I had a great teacher."

"You were great little one," said Dick.

"I am not little," said Kori.

Dick reached over and ruffled her hair, her hat falling off in the process. "Course you aren't."

Kori scowled and fixed her hair. She placed her hat back on. "What are we to do after this?" she asked.

Dick tapped his chin. "We can ski some more or go back to the hotel."

Kori smiled. "I very much wish to use the hot tub in our bathroom. I did not get a chance to yet."

Dick smirked. "Hot tub? Okay we can go back and sit in the hot tub."

Kori nodded. "Very funny."

Dick shrugged. "What? I can sneak in some wine, chocolate covered strawberries, some slow music?"

"How about I use the hot tub and once I'm done we can watch a movie?" asked Kori.

Dick snapped his fingers together. "Damn. This close to seeing you naked."

"Or you could have just asked," she teased.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kori nodded. "But you are too late. I am no longer in the mood."

Dick glared at her. "Finish your hot chocolate so we can head back already."

* * *

Read and Review

It's going to get steamy in the next chapter. I will update tomorrow, hopefully. Classes starts Wednesday and I'm hoping it won't get in my way of writing too much.


	13. Chapter 13

Kori placed her head back against the wall. The only sound being heard was that of the water moving back and forth as she shifted. After they came back from the mountains, Kori occupied the bathroom, leaving Dick outside in the bedroom. Moments later after he finished sulking, he told her that he'd be in the arcade hanging out with his friends.

Kori sighed and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. 'To tell Dick or to not tell Dick? If I tell Dick then he'll end this bet. If I don't then he might actually end up getting hurt. I don't want him to get hurt but I don't want him to end this. I like being around Dick. I hate to admit it but I like him...a lot. God what am I saying? I need a smoke.' Kori opened her eyes and leaned over the hot tub. She reached for her cigarette and lighter. She looked down at it and sighed. 'What the hell am I doing? I don't like to smoke. I hate the taste and it makes me feel gross. I only do it to look cool and bad.' She tossed the cigarette and lighter off to the side. 'What are you doing to me Grayson? Bringing out the real Kori? I don't even remember the last time I laughed so much. I hate you for making me feel like this. I hate you for using your charms.'

Kori groaned and sank into the tub. 'Reasons why I won't tell you? Simple. You will end this bet and I will go home with nothing but money. Money is great and all but the real prize is you. Your beautiful smile, your hot body, your jet black hair, and those beautiful azure eyes.' Kori smiled in delight. 'I want you to make my life better. I want you to take me away from that strip club, the place that intoxicates me with bad things. I want my knight and shining armor. I want you to like me Grayson. I want you to get over Babs and realize I'm the one you want.' Kori sighed. 'Hot body. Oh that little peek show you gave me this morning was a delight! Although it made me yearn to look at it some more.' Kori leant over the hot tub and reached for something from her personal shower caddy. She turned it on and smiled in delight as she heard the vibration.

Dick leant forward and hit the air hockey puck. It slid into Wally's slot. The machine started to ring and a voice rang saying, 'Winner! Winner! Winner!'

Wally frowned and looked up at him. "Dude so not fair."

Dick shrugged. "Sorry I'm that good."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Play again?" he asked.

Dick shook his head. "Nah, it gets boring beating you every single time."

Wally crossed his arms. "Well then."

"I think I actually want to head back upstairs," said Dick.

Wally raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I get it now. You just want to go see Kori."

Dick turned to him. "What are you talking about? I'm actually just tired."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Tired...right." He walked over to Dick and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I think it's my duty as your best friend to tell you that you got it bad."

"I don't have anything bad Wally," Dick said.

Wally sighed. "Okay you brought her here to make Babs jealous. But I didn't see Babs anywhere near you while you two were skiing. Oh and you two were really touchy touchy. To make matters worse, you want to go upstairs and hang out with her and Babs isn't even there to watch."

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to do? Leave her alone?"

"No but you could have let her hang out with the girls while you hung out with us," said Wally.

Dick closed his eyes. "I don't like Kori. She's just being a friend and letting me use her." His eyes widened. "Not like that!"

Wally placed a hand on Dick's chest. "You share a room with her. I'm pretty sure you guys aren't just sleeping."

Dick removed Wally off of him. "I'm going upstairs Wally and I don't care what you say."

"Why are you even trying so hard to get Babs back?" yelled Wally as he watched Dick walk away.

Dick stopped and walked back to him. "Because I want her to know what it feels like to be jealous."

Wally crossed his arms. "And if she's not jealous? How long are you willing to play this game? What if Babs doesn't even have feelings for you anymore? She was sure cozy with Sam in the pool after you left yesterday."

Dick shook his head. "Bye Wally."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Wally. He walked back into the arcade to find Roy, Gar, and Vic.

Dick stepped into the elevator and thanked God he was the only one on there. He pressed the button to the penthouse suit and waited for the elevator to go up. 'Wally doesn't know anything. I don't have feelings for Kori. She's just a nice girl who is in it for the money. It's not like she would ever like someone like me anyways. We're two different people. She comes from a strip club and I come from a manor. She likes to smoke, I hate to smoke. She's so carefree and wild and I'm so reserved and classy.'

Dick sighed as the elevatory doors opened and he heard a ding. He walked down the hallway, giving the security guard a nod and opened the doors to the suit. Tim was on the couch, waving his legs over the arm, and had a comic book in his hand. Alfred was cooking in the kitchen and Bruce was no where to be seen.

"How are you Master Dick?" asked Alfred.

Dick smiled. "I'm good Al."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and lowered the stove before walking over to him. Dick sat on the stool. "You seem not okay."

"I'm confused," admitted Dick. Alfred was the only person who Dick knew he could talk to and not be completely judged.

"Oh?" asked Alfred. "What about?"

Dick looked at Tim before turning back to Alfred. "Girls."

Alfred sighed. "If I remember correctly, Master Bruce had already given you the talk when-

"Ew!" complained Dick. "Don't worry about that. Bruce already made sure to tell me all the do's and do nots. Which is weird because he's the one who always has a different girl on his arm every night."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Dick sighed and continued. "I'm just confused about my feelings for certain girls. I'm not sure what I feel for the both of them."

"I presume you are talking about Barbara and Korina?" asked Alfred.

Dick nodded.

"For once I do not know what to say," Alfred said. "I have never been in this situation before but I will tell you what my father once said to me, You love both girls then go with the second one. If you truly loved the first girl then you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."

Dick rubbed his chin and nodded. "Thanks Al."

"I am glad to be of assistance," he said leaning off the counter. "Now why don't you tell Miss Kori that supper will be ready in an hour."

Dick nodded and made his way inside the bedroom. 'Love? He didn't even know if he loved either one of them.' He walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Kori?" he called. He remembered she was going in the hot tub but that was a while ago. "Kori?" he asked again. He leant down and took his shoes off. "Kori?" he asked. Dick stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. He turned the knob, realizing it was unlocked. He let the door fly open.

"Get out!" screamed Kori.

Dick's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" He closed his eyes and turned around. "I didn't see that! I didn't just see that!" He fell face flat on the bed. "I didn't see that," he groaned. He heard foot steps and lifted his head to see Kori standing there in her robe. "Don't kill me," he pleaded.

Kori sighed and crossed her arms. "You knock for a reason."

"I'm sorry," he said sitting up. "I really didn't mean to see that."

Kori calmed a little. "Just don't let it happen again." She walked over to the armoire and opened it. She browsed through her dresses. "Are we eating out tonight?" she asked.

Dick tilted his head. "We're actually eating in tonight. Wait, you don't seem mad."

Kori turned to him and shrugged. "Just consider this even considering I saw your dick."

Dick placed his hands over his ears. "Please don't call it that."

"Would you prefer I called it a penis?" she asked.

Dick's eyes widened. "You're really comfortable talking about this stuff aren't you."

Kori shrugged again and closed the doors to the armoire. "It's just sex." She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. "Don't tell me you've never talked sex before. Haven't you seen Babs do stuff like that before?"

Dick shifted uncomfortable.

Kori's eyes widened. "No way!"

"What?" he asked.

Kori leaned against the dresser laughing. "This can't be true! Dick Grayson...really?" She placed a hand on her head and shook it.

Dick looked down. "I don't know what you're blabbing about."

Kori walked over to him and sat on the bed. "Are you a virgin?" she asked whispering.

Dick groaned and fell back.

"You're a virgin!" she exclaimed.

Dick immediately sat up and clammed a hand over her mouth. "Shut up Kori. Someone might here you."

She sat back and grilled him. "Huh."

"What?" he asked.

Kori shook her head. "No wonder why Babs broke it with you."

Dick gave her a flat look. "Can we not talk about this and act like this never happened?"

"Just need to ask," Kori said. "How far have you gone with a girl?"

Dick looked away from her. "Nothing as far as making out."

Kori's eyes widened.

Dick crawled over to the top of his bed and grabbed his pillow to place it over his head. "You think I'm a loser. Prince of Gotham, the son a huge playboy is still a virgin."

Kori softened. She crawled over to him and placed a hand on his back. "You're not a loser. I think it's kinda cute."

Dick turned around and removed the pillow from his face. "Really?"

Kori nodded. "Yea. I think all guys should be like you."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Just to clarify, I don't want to be a virgin."

"Why not?" she asked. "I wish I still was."

Dick fell silent. "When?" he asked a short time later. "If you don't mind sharing."

Kori turned red.

"Sorry," said Dick. "I'm just curious."

"No it's okay," said Kori. She sighed. "I was young and stupid. Basically, this guy made me feel like a princess all summer. He'd call me these cute names and take me out. I thought I loved him and when he took me back to his place it kinda just happened. It hurt, a lot and I felt gross afterwards. I just remembered wishing it'd be all over and he'd stop. I took like fifty showers that day and I wouldn't have sex with him until a few weeks later."

"Do I know him?" asked Dick.

Kori shook her head. "No you don't." Kori sighed and patted his shoulder. "What's your story? How come you haven't don it yet?"

Dick didn't really want to talk about.

"You can talk to me about it," said Kori. "I won't tell anyone. It's just between you and me."

Dick sighed and rubbed his face. "I tried like three times with Babs to get to second base but Babs would just push me away and tell me we're too young."

Kori moved her head back and forth. "She's probably conservative like that."

Dick placed an arm over his eyes. "I've been a joke this whole time. Everyone thinks I've gotten to home run but really I haven't even gotten to second base."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "What time is dinner?"

"An hour or so from now," said Dick. He moved his arm and looked at her. "Why?"

Kori patted the bed. "Sit up."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," said Kori.

Dick sat up and looked at her.

"Now kiss me," she said.

"Why-

Kori sighed. "Do you want to get to second base?"

Dick raised an eyebrow and felt himself getting hot. "You'd let me?" he asked.

Kori nodded and sat on her knees. She scooted closer to him. "Sure. I'm up for a good make out session and a grope."

Dick wiped his hands on his thighs. "Um..okay."

Kori cleared her throat and tilted her head. She closed her eyes as their lips met. It started out slow, she knew Dick was a little awkward about it, but he soon picked up the place. Kori placed a hand on his thigh and moved in closer. She was waiting for him to make the next move and invite his tongue inside but he would hold back.

Kori pulled her head back and looked at him. "Don't hold back," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to sit on his lap. Her tongue soon met with Dick's tongue. Dick placed his hands on her waist and squeezed.

Their tongues did a frenzied dance and Kori found herself enjoying this more than she thought she would. She reached for his hand and placed it on her breast inside her robe.

Dick almost died right then and there. He'd never felt a naked boob before and now he is. He felt himself grow and get happy. He squeezed her breast and smiled under her lips. 'I'm touching her boob! I'm touching her boob! My first official boob touch! I just got to second base and I'm not even really dating her! This has to be a dream...oh she let out a moan. I wonder if she'll moan if I do that again.' Dick squeezed her breast again and rubbed her nipple. 'Aha she moaned. She likes what I'm doing. I need some air.' He pulled apart and let in a breath. He felt a push and fell on his back. He bounced a little before Kori crawled on top of him and straddled him. He looked up as she untied her robe and let it fall around her waist.

"Oh. My. God," he simply stated. He looked up at Kori.

Kori giggled and descended her upper body on him. She grabbed his chin and connected their lips again. She pulled apart, "You're a really good kisser."

Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her upper body. "You're not so bad yourself." He looked at her breasts. "And those are something."

Kori blushed and shook her head. "Boys will be boys."

Dick crossed his eyebrows and focused on Kori.

She placed her head on his chest. "Hmm?" she asked.

"Just trying to figure you out," he said.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "You've been doing that a lot."

Dick's fingers scratched her back. He couldn't help himself. "I'm usually good at figure out why someone is the way they are but you're still a mystery to me."

Kori shrugged. "Maybe I'll tell you. It depends."

"On what?" he asked.

"If I trust you or not," she said.

Dick looked down at her. "You don't trust me?" he asked.

Kori looked up at him. "I'm not sure if I do."

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "You know you can."

Kori didn't say anything. She placed her robe back in place and got off of him. Dick sighed as he sat up to hearing Alfred calling their names.

That night, Dick was suddenly awaken from his sleep. His eyes shot open and he felt someone clawing at him. He looked down to see Kori grabbing onto his shirt and pulling. He reached over to his nightstand and turned the light on. He sat on and noticed the wet puddle on Kori's pillow. She was sweating and violently shaking. Dick grew concerned. He shook her.

"Kori wake up," he said. He shook her again. "Kori wake up!"

Kori started shaking her head. She clawed at her neck.

Dick shook and shook her. He grabbed both her shoulders. "Wake up Kori!"

Kori's eyes shot up and she stared into Dick's eyes. Her eyes traveled around the room and she took in her setting.

"Kori?" he asked, whispering. Dick watched as he eyes grew sad. Tears started to form.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She covered her eyes and began to cry.

Dick sighed and got back into bed. He pulled the covers over him before turning to Kori and pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead and rocked her. "It's okay," he soothed. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Read and Review

Not sure what I think of college just yet. My professors already assigned essays.


	14. Chapter 14

Kori didn't know how long she was running for but it felt like hours. She quickly slid behind the wall of broken warehouse and sat on the ground. She had to control her breathing or else they'd hear her. It was every man for themselves and Kori wished that Dick was with her. This hadn't happened to her since she was a child and even then she was scared. She didn't like hiding. Her ears perked to the sound of footsteps on the snow. Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound. Her adrenaline increased. She closed her eyes and that's when she felt it. The cold, ice, snow had hit her face.

Dick held his stomach and bent over in laughter.

Kori placed her hands on her face and wiped the snow off of her. She blinked at Dick and shivered.

Dick laughed and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her. "Cold?"

Kori nodded.

"You should have worn more then miss 'I like to wear mini skirts," he teased.

Kori touched her cheek. "My face hurts. That wasn't nice."

Dick shrugged. "Every man for himself, remember?" He wiped her face from the leftover wetness. "I got hit. Twice in the back and once in the crotch."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "How are you still standing?"

"Cup," he replied. "Considering in the past years Wally has managed to hit me there I decided to come prepared."

Kori giggled. "How did you ever find this place?" The place they went to was ten minutes away from the lodge. They had to walk up a hill and walk through the woods to get to 'the rock", Dick called it.

Dick chuckled at the memory. "We got lost driving back from a restaurant not far from here, not knowing the hotel is ten minutes away. Gar had to pee so we pulled over and walked through the woods and found 'the rock.' While Gar was peeing, Vic, Wally, Roy, and I decided to have a snowball fight. It became a tradition ever since." Dick smiled as Kori listened to the story with enthusiasm.

Kori looked from side to side. "Speaking of everyone else. Maybe we should hide before they find us?"

Dick wiggled his eyebrows. "Is that code for sneak into the warehouse and make out?"

Kori touched her cheek again. "As tempting as that sounds, my face really does hurt." Kori felt him caress her cheek.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face. I was aiming for your body."

Kori leapt her body on top of him. She heard him give out a 'whoops' and he landed on his back. Her lips immediately found his and suddenly her face felt a lot better.

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, minding the cold entering his back. He didn't care if Kori wasn't his girlfriend, he liked kissing her and he wasn't going to stop that. After last night's second base, Dick found himself dreaming about her, that is until she woke him up with her clawing. He needed to ask her about that. It didn't seem like a normal nightmare that he would have.

Kori felt her skirt scrunch up higher. She could defiantly feel Dick's hard cup. His fingers danced on the side of her thighs and it made her get goosebumps.

Dick pulled apart. "Do you hear that?"

Kori tilted and shook her head. "What?"

"Fire!"

Dick's eyes widened as a pile of snow fell on top of them. Kori screamed and placed her hands on her head to cover herself.

"Dude that was awesome!"

Dick growled and removed the snow from his face. He sat up and shivered. "I'm going to kill whoever thought that was funny!" he yelled.

Kori crawled off of him and stood up. She shook, making the snow on her body fall to the ground. She looked up at the roof of the warehouse to see Gar standing there with a bucket.

Wally came out from behind a tree with Vic by his side who had a video camera in his hands. "Caught it on tape?" asked Wally.

Vic bumped fists with him. "You know it!"

"I'm going to kill you," said Dick shivering through his words. "This isn't funny."

Roy snickered. He walked up to them with Donna holding his hands, the rest of the girls not far behind them. "I missed it?" he asked.

"Don't worry y'all!" called Vic. "I got the whole thing on tape. We can have a screening later."

"I'll bring the popcorn," said Gar. He had climbed down the roof and had joined them.

Kori shivered and sniffled. "I think I-" She was cut off by a sneeze.

"Gesundheit," said Rachel. She walked over to Kori and placed a hand on her forehead. "You should probably head back to the hotel."

Dick walked over to Kori in concern. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other feeling her cheeks. "Maybe we should. You don't feel to good." He narrowed his eyes at the boys who had guilt written all over them.

"I think we should all get back," said Karen. She played with her hair. "The party is in a few hours and my mom needs to fix my hair."

Once back in the penthouse suite, Dick brought Kori over to the couch. He told her to sit there while he went to get the thermometer from the first aid kit. Kori grabbed the blanket that was draped on the couch and covered herself with it.

"Open your mouth," Dick instructed as he sat down next to her. He placed the thermometer under her tongue and she held it there. "I'm so going to kill them for this."

Kori placed a hand on his bicep and shook her head. "Don't," she mumbled.

The thermometer beeped and Dick took it out of her mouth. He swore. "A hundred and two. Maybe we should take you to the hospital?"

Kori's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No Dick! There is no need."

"You're sick," he reminded her.

Kori nodded. "Yes but it is nothing we cannot take care of. I will just take some medicine and drink some fluids. My temperature will go down before you know it."

Dick sighed. "I really insist that I take you to the doctors." He looked at her face. "But I guess we'll see until tomorrow." He stood up and scooped her up. "No more mini skirts when playing in the snow," he scolded.

Kori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Yes mom."

Dick brought her into the bedroom and laid her down on top of the bed. "I'll get you some medicine." He disappeared outside once more.

Kori crawled over to the top of the bed and laid her head down on the pillow. She waited for Dick to come back, moments later, and he handed her two tablets and a mug of hot tea. She swallowed the pills with ease.

"You think you'd be okay for tonight?" asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "Oh yes. I wouldn't want to miss a gala. Long fancy dresses, high heels, champagne, and finger food."

Dick chuckled. "It's not that great."

"Yea that's because you've been to these things a hundred times in your life," she said. "This is my first fancy gala." She gave him a look. "You're going to dance with me right?"

Dick groaned and let himself fall on the bed. "Was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

Kori raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Dick bit his bottom lip. "Fine. Just one dance."

Kori was content with the answer. She grabbed the mug from the bed table and took a sip. "Good stuff."

"Feeling a little better?" he asked her.

Kori touched her head and nodded. "I think I'm fine. The medicine works fast." She sniffled. "Although, I believe I'll still have the sniffles tonight."

Dick glanced over at the clock. "Do you want to grab a bite before we get ready?"

"Sure," Kori replied.

Dick stood up and held out his hand for her. "We'll go to one of the restaurants downstairs."

Kori grabbed his hand and stood up. She quickly glanced at herself through the mirror before leaving the room.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to one of the restaurants. The host gladly brought them over to a booth table near the window.

Kori was surprised when Dick took a seat next to her instead of across from her. She didn't mind at all. She grabbed the lunch menu and skimmed through it.

"Hello!" greeted the waitress. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Dick looked up. "I'll have a water."

"And I'll have ice tea," said Kori.

The waitress nodded and went to retrieve their drinks.

Dick turned to Kori. "Tomorrow is our last day here."

"Don't remind me," Kori said. "I'd like to stay here forever. I don't want to go back home."

"Back to school," he clarified.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Back to getting yelled out by Principal Wilson."

Dick studied her. He needed to ask her something. "Kori, about your nightmare last night-

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress. She placed the drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

Dick cleared and throat and nodded. "I'll get the four cheese ravioli."

Kori looked up at the girl. "And I will just have a salad with chicken on top."

The waitress nodded. "Very well. I'll bring some bread and butter over." She turned on her heel.

Kori grabbed her ice-tea and poured packets of sugar in it. She stirred the drink with her straw and took a sip.

"Kori?" asked Dick.

Kori sighed and placed her hands out in front of her. "It happens every now and then."

"The nightmares?" he asked.

Kori nodded. "Dick I'm not ready to express my feelings. I'm not someone who can easily talk about their problems."

Dick placed a hand over hers. "I understand."

Kori looked to the side and their faces where inches apart. They both leaned in and closed their eyes, ready for the kiss. Their lips met and it was sweet. It wasn't rushed or forced. It wasn't vigorous or naughty. Their kiss was simple but meant so much to the both of them.

'What am I doing?' thought Dick. 'I'm not supposed to have feelings for her. I'm not supposed to fall for her. This is supposed to be a bet. This is supposed to end soon and we're supposed to go back to the way things are. She's so beautiful and different. There's so much to her and judging by the look on her face, she's been through a lot. I want to know what's upsetting her. I want her to be happy.'

The waitress came back and cleared her throat.

Dick and Kori both pulled apart and turned to her, red in the face.

"Here is the bread and butter," the waitress said quietly, obviously embarrassed. She placed the basket and plate down.

Kori turned to Dick. "So?" she asked.

Dick slowly nodded his head. "So?"

"Awkward?" asked Kori.

"Just a little," he replied.

* * *

Next: The party and drinking.

Read and Review

I'm really trying to update daily but I've got a ton of homework already. I'm bring my lap top to school every morning so maybe I'll get some writing done there.


	15. Chapter 15

Dick sat on the couch and fiddled with his bow tie. He had dressed in his tuxedo and groomed himself to perfection. He let Kori have the bedroom to herself as she dressed and got herself ready. Dick sighed and decided to wait for Bruce or Alfred to help him with his bow tie. He hated wearing tuxedos. He'd rather have went in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Still having trouble with the tie, I see," said Bruce walking out of his bedroom. The man truly looked like a billion dollars.

Dick stood up and straightened his jacket. "Remind me again why I attend these things."

Bruce walked over to him and started to tie the bow. "Because you are good son who listens to their father and I am trying to prepare you for the future."

"Which is?" asked Dick. He angled his neck and moved his head away as Bruce continued to tie the bow.

Bruce looked at him and made eye contact. "Wayne Enterprises."

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. He always got nervous when Bruce mentioned Wayne Enterprises. It's not that Dick didn't want to work at Wayne Enterprises and isn't happy that Bruce is willing to pass the company down to him sometime but Dick knew it wasn't for him. Dick wants to become a police officer. He didn't know why it was difficult to tell Bruce.

"Did you reminded Miss Anders to dress appropriately for tonight?" asked Bruce.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yes for the tenth time. I think she gets it."

"Today is very important for me Dick," he said. Bruce straightened the bow and smiled. He looked at Dick and frowned. "I don't want you to ruin it because you're going through some stage where you think you need a bad girl in your life. I've been through it when I was your age and I got over it."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Selina is a bad girl." He gave Bruce a smirk.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Selina is a professional and I promote her company."

Dick chuckled. "You promote more than her company."

Bruce turned red and glared at him. "Don't talk to your father in an inappropriate manner."

Dick sat down on the couch.

Tim walked out his room a few seconds later. "I thought you were Alfred for a minute," he told Bruce.

Bruce scowled and walked into the kitchen to probably get a drink.

Dick studied Tim's bow tie. "You tied that for you?"

"I did," he replied proudly.

Dick looked down at his bow tie and frowned. "Yours looks better than mine."

Tim grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You think Kori will fall in love withe me?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"Don't hate," Tim shot back.

Dick lounged back on the couch and wondered why Kori was taking so long.

Kori sat on the stool of her vanity and starred into the mirror. She had done her makeup, her usual black smoky eye, mascara, eyeliner, blush and red lipstick. She had curled the ends of her hair to make it look wavy and clipped it halfway up with a diamond victorian hair clip. It was her ancestor's her mother had told her and on Kori's thirteenth birthday it was passed down to her. She had on single diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet.

Kori sighed and looked down at her lap. She had on a black dress, half sleeve, the top of her dress had a keyhole opening which revealed a little of her breasts, the back had a round opening just stopping at the small of her back, and the dress fell to the floor with a slit on the side. She had on black shiny pumps with a red heel. She looked very sexy.

She grabbed the one bottle of perfume she brought with her and sprayed some on her neck and behind her ears. She placed the bottle back down and finally stood up.

Dick looked up as he heard the sound of the bedroom door open. His mouth dropped as Kori stepped out. He stopped breathing for a moment.

"Wow," said Tim in amazement.

Bruce walked by and choked on his scotch. Alfred came out and tapped Bruce on the back.

"Don't kill yourself Master Bruce," said Alfred. "Keep drinking that stuff and you'll be dead before me." He walked by and noticed Kori. "Miss Kori you look lovely."

Kori smiled. "Thank you." She looked at Dick and became very self-conscious at his quietness. "Well?" she asked.

Dick realized she was talking to him and cleared his throat. He stood up and straightened himself. "We should probably get going."

Kori's face fell. She was at least hoping for a 'you look beautiful.' She nodded and walked over to him. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

It was quiet on the way down in the elevator. Bruce had stopped on the seventh floor, having to escort Selina to the party.

Kori leaned against the railing of the elevator and sighed. 'Stand tall, smile, and don't give into any bull-shit. These rich folks have nothing on me.' The elevator doors dinged and her eyes widened. 'Okay maybe they do have something on me. Who the hell am I kidding? Going to a rich folks party?' She could already see the flashing of cameras inside the party room and people yelling out questions. She turned to Dick. "I'm not sure if-

"You'll do fine," he interrupted. He turned towards her and gave her a smile. "I was nervous my first time too. If they ask questions just ignore them and smile."

Kori nervously laughed. "I never realized how famous you actually are."

Dick shrugged. "It gets annoying."

Kori smiled as they stepped into the ballroom. Immediately cameras flashed in her eyes and people asked her questions.

"What's your name?"

"Are you dating Dick Grayson?"

"Miss how old are you?"

"Are you and Gotham's Prince an item?"

"Should we start calling you Gotham's Princess?"

Kori hid her face in Dick's chest.

"Alright fellas your scaring my gorgeous date away," Dick smoothed talk. "Now I'll answer three questions so make it count."

"Are you two currently dating?" asked one.

Dick nodded. "Yes we are. Next."

"What's her name?" asked another.

"Her name is Kori," replied Dick.

"What are your plans for after high school?" asked one.

Dick shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I still got another year of high school."

Kori felt a tug as Dick pulled her away from the reporters.

"Okay?" he asked her once they were clear from sight.

Kori nodded. "Why are they so aggressive?"

"They tend to be like that," he told her.

"I don't like it," she said. She looked around in awe. "Wow this place looks like a jungle." Everything was decorated to look like a tribal/jungle theme. Leaves and vines hung from the ceiling, styrofoam birds would move back and forth, and the orchestra on stage wore brown loin clothes.

Dick looked down at her and didn't say anything. He brought her over to their assigned table, the rest of the group along with Barbara and her boyfriend were there as well.

"Wow Kori you look great!" exclaimed Donna. She patted the empty chair beside her. "Sit next to me."

Kori smiled and took the seat next to Donna. "You look great as well."

Dick took the empty seat next to Kori and Vic.

"The paps go crazy?" asked Vic.

Dick pushed himself in. "Don't they always? You'd think they'd have better things to do with their lives than stalk us."

Vic laughed. "That's what you signed up for when Bruce adopted you." He looked over Dick. "You okay there Kori? You're not still mad at us for making you sick?"

Kori giggled. "I can't stay mad at you guys. It was the most fun I had in a very long time."

"Well maybe we can do something fun tomorrow?" suggested Vic.

Gar shot his hand up in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go ice-skating!"

"I've never been ice-skating," Kori admitted.

"It's easy," said Donna. "Dick will teach ya!"

"I don't want to fall on my face," laughed Kori. She sighed and leaned back. "I really don't want to leave this place."

The sound of the mic was heard and everyone turned their attention to the stage where the orchestra was set up. Selina tapped the mic and cleared her throat. "I would just like to thank everyone that has supported and donated to the Selina Kyle fund. I really appreciate it and I know the animals do as well. Animal cruelty is no joke. Even if you buy a fur glove with the little trim, and you think 'Oh, my God, it's just a little trim,' that animal got clubbed." She turned her head to the side. "I'd like to thank my partner and sponsor, Bruce Wayne for helping this fund grow. Give him a round of applause." She started to clap.

Dick clapped and leaned back to whisper to Kori. "Partner? Yea they partner in something else."

Kori pinched his ear. "Don't be rude."

Dick rubbed his ear and glared at her. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Kori giggled and kissed his cheek. "Hush now and pay attention."

"We have a surprise for you all," said Bruce. "Our special guests came all the way from Africa. Please give a round of applause for Ruby and Tito."

A few men came out strolling a huge cage with them. In that cage laid two adult tigers, a male and female.

Kori's eyes widened. She absolutely loved cats. "Beautiful."

"This is a first," said Dick.

"You are more than welcomed to view the cats but we remind you all to stay ten feet back from the cage," said Bruce. "Lulu will be watching out for you."

An African American woman wearing a safari outfit stood by the cage.

"Please enjoy yourselves tonight," Bruce finished. He walked over to Selina and placed an arm around her waist.

Dick turned to his attention forward and noticed food was being placed on their table. Little appetizers such as vegetable and dip, shrimp cocktail, calamari, and cheese and crackers.

"Would anyone like to drink anything today?" asked their waiter.

"Just bring us some soda pitchers and iced-tea," Dick told him.

The waiter nodded and left.

"You could have asked for some alcohol," said Roy.

Dick looked over. "No way."

Roy shook his head. "Stop being such a pansy Grayson."

Wally laughed. "He said pansy."

Dick glared at him. "Don't encourage him."

"C'mon Dick," whined Roy. "You're the only one who can get us drinks."

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes.

The waiter came back and placed pitchers down on the table.

Dick cleared his throat and motioned for him. The waiter leaned down and listened to Dick.

"Why don't you do us a favor and add alcohol to the drinks?" asked Dick. He slipped him a fifty dollar bill.

The waiter nodded and took the money. "Very well." He took the pitchers back to add alcohol to them.

"Good boy," said Roy.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and placed the pitchers back down. Everyone cheered and poured glasses for themselves. Ten minutes later and the main meal came out. Fillet mignon for the meat lovers and veggie lasagna for the carrot lovers.

Dick looked at Kori. "I pre-ordered on the invitation. I hope you like it."

Kori turned to him and smiled. "I think I'll like anything that sounds fancy."

Dick chuckled and cut into his meat.

"Hey Kor you gonna dance with me?" asked Roy.

Kori crossed her eyes and turned to him. "You are not my date."

"Aw c'mon," he said. "You're a good dancer. I've seen you work on that pole."

Kori's eyes widened and half the table, mostly the girls chocked on their meals.

"What?" asked Karen.

"Pole?" asked Babs. "As in stripper pole?"

Kori turned a dark shade of red and lowered herself in her chair. She wanted to hide.

Dick looked at Kori and became angry once he saw the small tear in her eye.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. She quickly stood up and ran over to the restrooms. She walked into an empty stall and locked the door. Kori sighed and placed her hands on her thighs. She shook her head and closed the toilet seat to sit on it. 'Great! Now they all think I'm some kind of whore. Gosh! Dick must be so embarrassed by me.' Kori let her tears fall down her cheeks. 'Why am I crying? This would have never embarrassed me before.'

"Kori?" asked Dick.

Kori looked up and peeked through the stall crack.

"Are you in here?" He cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate if you'd answer me. It's kind of embarrassing for me to be standing here and poking my head through the ladies room."

Kori laughed.

"I know that laugh," he said. His voice grew closer.

Kori heard a click.

"Can you come out?" he asked.

Kori sighed and opened the stall door. She stepped out.

Dick tilted his head. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm embarrassed," she quietly said.

Dick laughed.

Kori crossed her arms. "I am crying and you are laughing at me?" she asked.

Dick grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Everyone gets embarrassed."

Kori wrapped her arms around him. It would have been more cute if they weren't in a bathroom. "I wish to go back outside."

Dick pulled back. "Okay. I'll wait for you outside. Wash your face and come join me for a dance."

Kori smiled and nodded. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on.

Dick unlocked the door and made his way out. A forty-ish looking woman scowled at him.

Kori dabbed her face with a wet paper towel so that she wouldn't completely ruin her makeup. She was glad she had on water-proof mascara. She took out some lip gloss from her small pouch and touched up her lips. She cleared her throat before stepping out.

Dick was waiting for her outside. He held out his hand for her and she gladly took it.

Kori watched as couples danced on the ballroom floor. Dick twirled her until she was in his arms. His arm snaked around her waist and his other hand held hers. Kori smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Dick seemed nervous to her. "Um...I wanted to tell you...um...that you look really...beautiful."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked.

Dick nodded. "Yea. I really do."

Kori smiled and looked down. "You don't think it's too much or not enough?"

"It's defiantly enough," he told her. He took in a deep breath. 'Why am I so nervous?'

Kori looked past Dick and noticed Babs dancing with Sam. She looked back into Dick's eyes. "I need to tell you something important."

"Oh?" he asked. "About what?"

Kori shrugged. "Just something but I'll tell you later tonight."

Dick wondered what she wanted to say. He nodded. "Okay." He twirled her and heard her giggle as she came back into his embrace.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" she asked him.

"I said I hate dancing," he told her. "Never said I couldn't."

Kori pressed her body against his. "You should do it more often."

"As long as you're dancing with me," he told her. He caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I've been thinking about this bet Kori."

"Mhm," she said looking into his eyes.

"And Babs hasn't shown any signs of taking me back," he continued.

Kori scratched the back of his neck. "I have noticed."

"And you've been a great help," he said smiling. "But I was just wondering if you-

Someone cleared their throat and interrupted them. Babs smiled. "Do you mind if I dance with Dick?" she asked Kori.

Kori swallowed and looked at Dick. "Sure."

Dick silently cursed and watched as Kori made her way back to their table.

Babs placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make a scene," she told him.

Dick placed an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand. "What do you want? I haven't even been dancing with Kori for that long."

"I need to tell you something," she said. "And I know Kori isn't."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I met with Kori when we were at the ski mountain," she told him. "To talk to her about you."

Dick raised an eyebrow. 'This is it. She's gonna want me back. She's going to beg.'

"I have no feelings for you," she said.

Dick's face fell into a frown. "What?"

"Dick I meant that I wanted to remain friends," she said. She sighed and looked down. "I know about the bet. I know-

"How do you know?" he asked.

Babs shrugged. "I just do okay."

Dick contained his anger. "So what the hell are you doing right now?"

"Telling you to stop," she told him. "This all proves that I was right the whole time. This is so immature."

"I don't want to dance anymore," he told her.

Babs squeezed his shoulder. "Let me finish damn it."

Dick let out a big breath.

"Getting at me by dating a stripper was the stupidest thing you've ever done. Do you think?" she asked him. She laughed. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Just stop all of this okay. I love Sam and we plan on making this work even after high school."

Dick nodded. "Okay Babs. You won't see me anymore."

Babs rolled her eyes. "I'll give you time to think."

Dick made his way back to the table, eager to find Kori. 'Why didn't she tell me about their conversation?' She wasn't at the table. "Where's Kori?" he asked.

"By the cage," said Rachel.

Dick walked over to the tiger cage and stood by Kori. "We need to talk."

Kori jumped and placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"Babs talked to you about how she felt about me?" he asked her.

Kori sighed and turned her attention back to the tigers. "I was going to tell you later tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked her.

Kori looked down. "I was afraid."

"Of me?" he asked taken aback. He grabbed her hand. "Because I wouldn't want you to be afraid of me."

Kori shook her head. "I was afraid that you would end this bet."

Dick released her hand. "Oh. So you wanted the money?"

Kori turned to him. "At first it was all about the money but once I got to know you it was all about something else. I've never had a real friend before. Not since elementary school. I never thought I'd be able to call anyone my friend until I met you. Before you asked me to be apart of all this-" She sighed and shook her head. "Just forget it."

Dick grabbed her hand again. "Please talk to me?"

"Late?" she asked.

Dick nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay." He brought her back over to the table and they both took their seats. Dick poured himself another drink. He chugged the glass down, letting the alcohol settle in his stomach. He poured himself a third drink. He turned to Kori. "Want?"

She placed her glass out for him while talking with Donna.

Dick took a large sip of his third drink and sat back. He finally felt relaxed, minus the Babs situation. He really didn't know what to think of it. Did he even like Babs? It didn't matter anyways. She said she wanted nothing to do with him. And then there's Kori. He knows he has feelings for her but how far is he willing to go with those feelings is the question.

Dick drank up the rest of his drink before pouring himself another glass. He really should stop but he just couldn't. Five hours later, he regretted drinking all those glasses. Not only was he starting to slur but Kori looked oh so sexy in that dress.

"Dick?" she asked.

He didn't remove his eyes from her breasts. "Hmm?"

She stood up. "Let's go back upstairs."

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on her breasts. "No."

"You've drank too much," she whispered to him.

He gave her a thumbs up. "I'm good Kori."

Kori sighed. "Most of the guests have left anyways." She grabbed his hands and pulled on him. "Let me take you upstairs."

Dick stood up with a force that he stumbled on Kori. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her butt.

Kori's eyes widened and grabbed his arms. "Easy boy."

Dick smiled. "Take me upstairs princess."

Kori shook her head and walked with him, making sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself. She had a few drinks, herself but not to the point where she was stumbling. She pressed the button on the elevator and waited for it.

Dick had his arms around her and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be sick?" she asked.

Dick didn't say anything.

"If you are just tell me," she told him.

The elevator doors opened and Kori pushed forward. Dick fell back against the mirror wall and groaned. Kori sighed and closed the elevator doors before anyone could join them and pressed the PH button. She tossed her heels off and knelt down to carry them.

Dick grabbed Kori's waist and pulled her closer to him. He nudged her with his body.

Kori played with his hair and smiled. "We all have our drunk nights," she told him.

He pressed his lips to her neck and started to kiss her. He gave her light pecks before he started to suck on a single spot.

"Dick?" she asked in a whisper.

"Sh," he told her. He continued to suck on the spot.

The elevator doors dinged open and Kori had to violently push Dick off of her. She turned red as the guard stared at them in delight. He laughed and shook his head. Kori nervously laughed and steadied Dick as they walked down the hall. They made it into the PH room without falling over. Dick is a lot heavier than Kori and although she is very strong, she can't hold him much longer.

"Oh dear," said Alfred. He stood up from the couch and walked over to them. He scowled at Dick. "I don't remember your twenty first birthday passing Master Dick."

Dick chuckled. "Wasn't my...idea."

Alfred rolled his eyes and smacked Dick on the back of the head. "Don't complain to me when you wake up with a bad hangover." He turned to Kori. "Make sure he gets to bed."

Kori nodded and took Dick inside their bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and he fell down with a thud.

Dick crawled over to the top of the bed and snuggled into his pillow.

Kori sighed and walked over to their closet. She placed her shoes inside before stripping out of her dress. She hung it in the armoire.

"Oh Kori," sang Dick. He patted his chest. "Come to papa!"

Kori raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She walked over to their dresser and took out her pajamas. She quickly changed into them in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she got out, she watched as Dick tried to unbutton his shirt but was failing. So far he only had his shoes off. "You're so going to feel this in the morning," she said.

Dick looked up at her and squinted his eyes. His vision was a little blurry. "I'll deal."

Kori walked over to him and placed her hands over his. She put his hands to his side. She slid his arms out of the suspenders and started to unbutton his shirt for him. She could feel him breathing on her, they were so close, and it turned her on. She slid his shirt off of him and tossed it on the ground. She didn't know why she did it but she unbuckled his belt for him. 'Surely he is capable of taking his own pants off', she thought. It wasn't the thought of her taking his pants off for him that scared her but the thought of what might occur if she did. 'I can't take advantage of this situation. He might regret it in the morning,' she thought.

Dick tensed as Kori unbuckled and his pants and zipped down the fly. He tensed even more when she slid his pants off of him. 'Fuck it all,' he thought. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on top of him.

Kori squealed as he flipped them over so he was on top. "Dick?" she asked, whispering.

Dick kissed her on the mouth. "Hmm?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You don't want to do this. Especially since you've never done this before."

Dick shook his head and kissed her again. "I want to."

Kori shook her head. "No you don't. This is the alcohol. You won't even remember it."

"I'm only drunk," he told her. "I wasn't roofied."

Kori sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't want to-

"Take advantage of me Kori," he pleaded. He kissed her nose. "Please take advantage of me."

Kori kissed him on the mouth.

Having sex with Dick was different than having sex with Xavier. Xavier would be aggressive with her and force himself in too quickly. There wasn't any foreplay with him or any words of passion. With Dick, it felt a whole lot different. For a first timer he sure knew how to make it seem like he wasn't. He would gently kiss her and whisper cute saying to her. He would gently taunt her with his fingers as she played with his hair. He asked her for permission to take her clothing off first. Everything was gentle with him, whether it was his first time or because he is a gentle person to begin with.

When he finally entered her, Kori entered a state of bliss. No one said anything, just the occasional moan escaping their mouthes. It wasn't until he started to pick up his speed that Kori started to moan out his name. She had her legs wrapped around him and her hands buried in his hair. Kori felt her peak reaching higher as he quietly moaned her name out.

Dick fell on top of her as he climaxed, she having climaxed a few seconds before him. Their chests both risen as they breathed in heavily. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time. Dick didn't even move himself off of her.

Kori kissed the top of his head and placed her head back down so she could dream happily tonight.

* * *

Wow, I really do get a lot writing done in college. I have about an hour-two hour breaks in between most of my classes so instead of going home I write in the cafe.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure how long this story is going to be and not sure if there's a plot but I plan to finish before October. A lot have been asking for a sequel to Stroll through the Farm and I've been thinking a lot about it.

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

Dick groaned and moved his head around. He itched his nose and opened his eyes. 'My head hurts so much!' He groaned again and placed a hand against his head. Something moved under him and he lifted his head up. Kori and boobs. 'So that wasn't a dream.' He studied her face, the way she placed her hands over her head and slept peacefully. 'She's so beautiful.' His head pounded again and his stomach made a sound. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He didn't care that he was naked and vomiting in the toilet, he just wanted it to end.

He felt someone rub his shoulders as he dry heaved. He placed his head in the toilet and purged everything out of his system.

"Better?" asked Kori. She placed a robe over him.

Dick flushed the toilet and sat back. "Yea."

Kori stood up and opened the glass door to the tub opened. She let turned on the shower and let the water warm up. "You should take a shower. You will feel better."

Dick nodded and stood up. He let the robe fall to the ground as he got in the shower.

Kori disappeared into the bedroom but came back moments later. She turned on the sink and grabbed her toothbrush.

Dick watched her as she brushed her teeth. He shampooed his hair and sighed. "So?"

Kori emptied her mouth from the water and turned to him. "So?"

He cleared his throat as he let the water rinse his hair out. "Last night."

"What about it?" she asked.

"We did it?" he asked.

Kori giggled. "You said you'd remember."

"I do remember," he said. He grabbed his body wash. "I just want to clarify it."

Kori nodded. "We did." She paused and turned to him. "You regret it don't you?"

Dick's eyes widened. "No I don't. It was...great."

Kori gave out a tiny smile before finishing washing her mouth out.

"I was wondering," started Dick.

Kori used the towel to dry her mouth. She leaned against the counter and turned to him.

"Would you like to go out on a date before we leave tonight?" he asked.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me out while you're taking a shower, naked?"

"Is there any other way to take a shower?" he asked grinning.

Kori nodded. "I would like that." She walked over to the glass door and pushed it open. "But I also require a shower."

Dick dropped the body wash as it suddenly slipped from his hands. "Um...okay."

Kori dropped her robe from her shoulders and slid in. She never got a proper cleaning.

After the long and passionate shower they both shared together, they quickly dressed in winter clothes to make their way downstairs. They planned a ice-skating trip with the group. Dick clasped hands with Kori and walked out of the bedroom.

"Will you be needing a ride Master Dick?" asked Alfred. He eyed the two teens.

Dick shook his head. "That's fine Al. I think I'll drive there."

Alfred looked at their hands and then back up at them. He gave them a disapproving look. "Did you use protection?"

Dick turned red and Kori looked down. "Alfred! How do you even know?"

Alfred shrugged. "I know everything Master Dick. You did use protection?" He held the keys up for him.

Dick snatched the keys from him and pulled Kori along. "Of course we did! I'm not stupid." He ushered Kori out the door and leaned over her. "We did right?"

"I'm on birth control," she told him.

Dick sighed in relief. "Not gonna want babies anytime soon."

Dick drove the SUV to the pond holding Kori's hand the entire time. He ignored the snickers from behind, Wally, Jenny, Roy, and Donna had gone with them. The guys teased him the moment they saw him, saying he had 'the after glow'. He didn't deny anything or confirm anything they were saying.

Dick liked holding Kori's hand, especially when she would play with his fingers. He looked over her as he stopped at a red light. He noted how cute she looked in the baby blue sock hat. She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her but she never looked away from him.

"Dude it's been green light for an hour already!" exclaimed Wally.

Dick rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

"I am so not ready to go back to school," said Jenny.

"You guys have school tomorrow?" asked Donna. She laughed. "I don't start until the day after."

"What time are you leaving here?" asked Roy.

Dick looked in the mirror. "Six o'clock tonight so we'll get there around ten or eleven."

Kori groaned. "I'm going to be so tired."

Dick squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. We can snuggle in the back." He gave her a smile and she returned it.

Dick pulled on the side of a bumpy snow road. No one was around which is good because he wanted the pond all to himself and Kori, plus their friends. He turned off the car and looked at Kori. "Ready?"

"You mean ready to fall on my ass?" she asked.

Dick chuckled. "Your cute bubbly one?"

Kori punched his shoulder. "It's not bubbly."

"But it is cute," he said. He reached over to pinch her thigh. "And that tattoo is just divine." Dick discovered Kori's tattoo in the shower. Colui che va lento, va ben, it read. She tattooed it on one of her love handles.

Kori's eyes widened. "It's special."

Dick held his hands up in defeat. "I'm not saying I don't like it. What does it mean anyways?"

Kori sighed. "Something special." She opened her door. "C'mon let's go ice-skating."

Dick nodded and opened his door to get out. Their friends were already placing their skates on and ice-skating.

Gar stumbled forward before falling down on his stomach. "I guess I'm rusty."

Dick turned to Kori and took out white skates from the bag. "Here put these on," he told her.

Kori sat down on a nearby bench and took her boots off. She tried to slip her foot into the skate but it was tight. "It's tight."

"That's what she said," Wally said skating by them.

Dick shot him a look before turning to Kori. He knelt down in front of her and pushed her foot inside the skate. "They're new so they won't feel as comfortable until you break them in."

Kori nodded and bent down to tie the laces as Dick placed her other skate in. She waited for him to finish putting his skates on before standing up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kori nodded and took his hand. He gently led her to the pond. Kori was a natural skater. It didn't take her long to learn the basics, about five tries and she was golden. Dick held her around the waist as she pushed the both of them around the pond.

"You're doing great," he cheered her on.

Kori gave out a smile, something she rarely did but has been doing a lot lately. "I am doing it!" She twirled around and stumbled back. Dick held her before she could fall.

"Let's not move up levels just yet," he told her. He skated closer to her and placed a kiss on her nose. "Wanna ditch this place?"

Kori giggled. "We just got here."

Dick placed a kiss on her neck. "So?"

She placed her arms around his neck. "You're so touchy today."

He grinned. "Can you blame me?" He kissed her lips. "Last night was something."

Kori shook her head. "You have sex on the mind."

He grabbed her behind and squeezed.

"Let's keep it rated G!" called Vic.

"Kori!" called Donna.

Kori turned to Donna and smiled. "Yes?"

She motioned her to come over with her camera. "Let me take pictures of you!"

Kori nodded. She kissed Dick on the lips. "I'll be back."

He nodded and watched her skate towards Donna. The guys skated up to him.

"So?" asked Roy.

"So," replied Dick.

"So?" asked Wally.

Dick frowned. "So."

"So?" asked Vic.

"Okay enough with the so's", he said. He crossed his arms and kept his eye on Kori.

Gar laughed. "Stalker much?"

"Let him be Gar," said Vic. "He needs to memorize the girl that took his virginity away."

Dick scowled and looked at him. "Can we not do this?"

Wally placed an arm around his shoulders. "We're your friends. We're allowed to know the details."

Dick looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Details?"

"Details," replied Roy. "For example, were you on top or was she on top?"

Dick sighed and gave into them. "I was on top."

"Is she a screamer?" asked Wally.

Dick gave him a disapproving look but thought. "I don't think so. Bruce, Tim, and Alfred weren't that far away so I don't think she would have screamed."

"What does it look like?" asked Roy.

Dick shook his head. "Okay enough! I don't want to tell you guys anything! So do me a favor and skate off to your girlfriends!"

"And you'll skate to yours?" asked Vic.

Dick looked at him. "We haven't talked about it yet."

Vic raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing the bet is off?"

Dick shrugged. "I guess so. Babs already made everything clear and she knows so I don't see why this should continue."

"Who knew you'd end up falling for the girl?" asked Vic.

"Things change," replied Dick. He gave him a nod before skating over to Kori. "You're quite the model."

Kori playfully grabbed him. "Come take some pictures with me."

Dick pulled back. "No way."

"What?" she asked. "Why not?"

"Dick isn't photogenic," replied Donna. She held up the camera and teased him. "I remember in middle school, he used to run away from me while I chased him with a camera."

Dick glared at her. "I just don't like taking pictures."

Kori grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Well then you can change your mind for today. Now smile!"

Dick gave out a smile and Donna snatched a photo. "Okay that's one photo."

Kori pouted. "You're no fun."

Dick sighed. "Okay only one more."

Kori smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He yelped and Donna snatched the photo.

"That will be a souvenir," said Kori.

Dick looked at his watch. "Let's get out of here." He laced his fingers with her. "I want to spend time with you before vacation ends."

Kori smiled at him. "Okay," she simply said.

They skated back over to the bench and removed their skates to place their boots back.

"You guys think you can find a ride?" called Dick.

Wally waved to him. "Yea, yea, we'll be alright. Go have your fun."

"And don't do anything I would do," teased Roy.

Dick rolled his eyes and walked Kori to the SUV. He even went all out and opened the door for him.

They drove back to the hotel, holding hands, and quietly listening to Christmas music that has been out since November started. They both took an hour nap together once they got back to their rooms. After that, they changed and got ready for their date.

"So where to?" asked Kori, smoothing out her shirt. She wore dark skinny jeans with rhinestone pockets, a black ruffled shirt with a red cardigan, and black pumps.

Dick wore dark jeans, a white button up, and black loafers, nothing to fancy. "One of the restaurants downstairs."

Kori held onto his hand as he approached the hostess stand. "Reservations for Grayson."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, right this way." She grabbed two menus and lead them to their table.

They were given a private booth, so no one would bother them. Dick let Kori slide in first before sliding in right next to her. He made sure that their knees where touching.

"Your server will be with you shortly," said the hostess, placing their menus down.

Dick turned to Kori once they were alone and grilled her down. "You look beautiful."

Kori blushed. "Really? It's not much."

Dick chuckled. "Why do you blush so much?"

Kori blushed again.

Dick laughed.

"I'm not used to it," she said.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Blushing?"

"Being called beautiful," she told him.

Dick frowned and gave her a serious look. "Well you are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Dick-

"Hello my name is Stephen and I'll be your server for today," said the waiter. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Dick looked up at him. "I'll have a coke."

"And I will have ice-tea," said Kori.

Stephen nodded and left them.

Kori turned to Dick. "Dick I'm not used to this."

He placed a hand over hers. "Used to what?"

She glanced at their hands. "This."

"But you told me you dated before," he said.

She nodded. "I did but it's not like anything we have. Xai-I mean my last boyfriend influenced me to do a lot of things."

"Drugs?" he asked.

"Yes drugs and honestly, I still do some once in a while," she told him. She placed her hands up. "I'm not hooked on it or anything but when he is around me I always find myself going back to it."

"Is?" asked Dick.

Kori gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You said is around me," he clarified. "You still see him?"

Kori bit her lip, silently cursing at herself for letting it slip. "Uh?"

Stephen came back and placed their drinks down. "Here are your drinks. Do you need more time to decide on your meal?"

Dick cleared his throat. "Can you give us some time alone. I'll signal for you when we're done."

Stephen seemed irritated, Dick's voice came off as rude. "Sure."

Dick turned to Kori. "Is it Xavier?"

Kori's eyes widened.

"I'm not stupid," he told her.

She shook her head. "I never thought you were."

"Kori why didn't you tell me that you feel threatened by him?" asked Dick.

Kori shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think you cared. I mean you had problems of your own, getting Babs back, and I didn't want to bother you."

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "The minute we get back to Gotham I want you to call that son of a bitch and quite working at that place."

"Dick-

"No girlfriend of mine is going to work for some druggie pervert," he continued.

"Girlfriend?" asked Kori.

Dick stopped and looked at her.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Richard?"

At the sound of his full name, Dick connected his lips to hers. It was a hard and passionate kiss, a kiss that said a lot. He pulled back. "I was planning on ask in a more romantic way but...well?"

Kori nodded and kissed him once more. "Yes."

Dick wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I mean it Kor. I don't want you working there and doing drugs. It's not a healthy lifestyle."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

Dick pulled back and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He could see the hurt in her eyes, whether it was because of the Xavier situation or something else. "As long as I'm with you, you'll be okay."

Kori smiled and turned to pick up the menu. "Alright. Now let's order. I'm starving!"

Dick chuckled and picked up his own menu.

They ate and flirted with each other the entire time. They'd sneak in bites from the others meal and even sneak in kisses. The waiter walked away from their table flustered several times. He was really regretful when he came by to drop their desert off. Never has Stephen been so embarrassed.

Kori was practically sitting in Dick's lap and he was nibbling on her ear.

"Dick that tickles!" she squealed.

Dick growled and pulled away.

Kori giggled and took a forkful of cake. "Try some cake." She fed him a piece.

Dick took the bite and then kissed her on the lips. "Delicious!"

Kori took a bite before placing the fork down. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What time will we be leaving?"

Dick checked his watch. "Two hours from now."

She grabbed his chin and kissed it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dick kissed her back. "I hope what I'm thinking is what you're thinking." He grinned and captured her lips.

* * *

Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17

Kori tapped her fingers against the vanity inside the dressing room. She had her hair up in a wig cap.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kom. She grabbed the purple wig and placed it on her sister.

Kori looked at her through the mirror. "Can I ask you something?"

Kom shrugged. "Why not?"

"What do you think about leaving this place?" asked Kori.

Kom stopped picking at the wig and glanced down at her sister. "Gotham or-

"This hell hole we're in right now," said Kori. She slouched down in her seat.

Kom raised an eyebrow and grabbed a nearby chair to sit next to her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's leave this place Kom," clarified Kori. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Right now, you and me."

Kom laughed. "Are you kidding? Kori we can't just leave."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's just not done!" yelled Kom. She stood up and sighed. "Kori we can't leave. We need the money."

Kori stood up. "We can find other jobs."

"Not jobs that pay like this," said Kom. She sighed again and turned to her sister. "I want to leave this place, believe me when I tell you I do."

Kori scoffed. "Doesn't sound like it."

"Well I do," said Kom. She took a seat. "I want to leave this strip club, start college and work on maintaining a career, and I more than anything to get married and have kids of my own but I can't just drop everything and leave. For God sake Kori we live in a one bedroom trailer and our father-

"Don't speak about him," Kori interrupted. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up. "Dick is here."

Kom's eyes widened in realization. "Are you insane?"

"We're both going to tell Xavier that I quit," said Kori. She took her wig and cap off.

Kom grabbed her sister's arm. "He'll get killed."

Kori laughed. "I'm sure Dick will go easy on him."

"I'm talking about Dick," said Kom. "Xavier's been on drugs this whole night, who knows what he has up his sleeve."

Kori rolled her eyes and stripped out of her costume. She grabbed her clothes and placed them back on. "We'll be fine." She blew her sister a kiss before exiting out of the dressing room.

Kom placed her head in her hands and swore.

Kori walked over to the bar, knowing Dick will be there. He smiled at her as he leaned against the bar.

"Almost thought you weren't going to show," he said. He opened his arms for her and she gladly stepped into them.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Wouldn't dream of not showing."

He gave her a lop sided grin. "Ready?"

Kori sighed and nodded. "More than I'll ever be. I'm ready to leave this place."

Dick stood up, keeping his hand around her waist. "Any luck with your sister?"

She shook her head. "She'll be fine without me here." She grabbed his hand and led him through the back.

Xavier was snorting another line when Kori knocked on the door. "C'mon in!" he called, slouching in his chair.

Kori and Dick both appeared before him. "We need to talk," said Kori.

Xavier's eyes darted over Kori. "What the hell are you wearing? That ain't a costume!"

Dick looked around at the bags of cocaine, ecstasy, and marijuana.

"And what the hell is that pansy boyfriend of yours doing here?"

Kori sighed. "I quit X."

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

Dick tured to him. "She quits."

Xavier laughed. "Is that so?" He stood up and walked around the desk. "And what makes you think I'll let her go?"

Dick crossed his eyes and pushed Kori behind him. "You'll have to get through me first."

Xavier smiled and held out a pistol in front of Dick's face. "Okay."

Kori gasped. "Xavier?"

"Shut up!" he yelled. He held the gun firmly. "You ask for a night off, I gave it to you, you ask for a week off, I gave it to you, and now you want to quit? I've been nothing but nice to you."

Kori spat in his face. "Nothing but nice? You manipulated my feelings last summer and made me think you loved me. I-

"I was the only friend there for you when everyone else abandoned you," Xavier interrupted. "Your father made you delusional and I was the first person to break you out of it. I held you when you cried, I kissed those tears away, and I loved you."

Kori looked down. "You know Xavier, for a minute there I actually thought you were telling the truth but then I remembered you're high on drugs."

"You're a piece of shit," he told her.

Kori's face fell.

Xavier moved the gun towards Dick's face. "Now you're going to leave, Kori is going to stay, and we're all going to act like none of this happened. Okay?"

Kori stepped in front of Dick. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Dick. He pushed Kori back. "You're not going to do what he says."

Xavier nudged the gun at him. "What are you going to do about it rich boy? Call your daddy? It takes one second for me to pull this trigger and blow your head off. No one and nothing can save you now."

The next thing Kori remembered was a sudden bang sound. Someone broke down the door and was yelling. The SWAT team told them to all get on the ground, pointing guns at all of them, especially Xavier.

"Xavier Redd you have the right to remain silent!" yelled one of them.

Xavier tried to move.

"Move and we will shoot!" called the commander.

Kori felt someone picking her up, a SWAT member, and taking her outside.

"Kori!" called Kom.

Kori ran to her sister and hugged her. "What's going on?"

She was grabbed by Dick, hugging her and frantically asking her if she was harmed.

Kori looked up at him as he inspected her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She kissed him on the lips.

"What's going on?" asked Dick.

Kom smiled a devious smile. "I called the cops."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "What? But I thought-

Kom crossed her arms. "No son of a bitch is going to threaten my family." She brought Kori into another hug.

"You called the SWAT team?" asked Kori.

Kom shrugged. "It's not big deal."

"Look," said Dick. He pointed over to where Xavier was being held.

"How long do you think he'll be in prison for?" asked Kori.

Dick kissed her head. "Considering he has pounds of drugs hidden in his office, hiring underaged strippers, and threatening us with a pistol? I'd say for a very long time."

They stayed there for another hour, giving statements to the police and getting checked up at the ambulance. Dick drove Kori home and the entire time she held onto his hand like it was a prized possession. She ended up falling asleep and he had to carry her inside her house. He placed her on the couch.

"What happened?" asked her mother.

Dick looked back to see Kom talking in hushed tones to her mother and step-father. He turned his attention back to Kori, quietly removing her sneakers, without waking her up.

"Here," he heard.

He turned to Kori's mother who gave him a blanket.

"Why don't you stay the night?" she offered. "It's too late for you to drive out right now."

Dick nodded and thanked her. He removed his own shoes before slipping under Kori. He placed the blanket over the both of them and quickly sent a text to Bruce before falling asleep.

Kori woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. One, she didn't have to work at that trashy strip club any longer, two, Dick looked adorable as he slept, and three, she could smell her mother's pancakes.

"Sweetheart are you up?" her mother asked.

Kori raised a hand in the air to signal that she is awake.

"I will remind you that you have school this morning," she said.

Kori's head shot up. "Seriously? Do I have to go?"

Kori groaned as her mother nodded. "You already had a vacation. Now you have an hour and a half to get ready. Perhaps you should wake up Dick."

Kori turned to Dick and placed a hand on his chest. She felt his heart thumping against her hand. "But he's so cute like this."

"Yuck!"

She shot a death glare at her little brother.

He had his hands over his ears. "I can't believe you even have a boyfriend."

"Wait until you get a girlfriend Ry," she told him. "I'm going to embarrass you so hard."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Kori rolled her eyes and turned to Dick. She softly shook him and quietly whispered his name.

"You can't wake him up if you're whispering," said Ryan.

Kori gave him the finger.

"Korina you do not stick that finger up at your brother," her mother scolded.

Kori ignored her family. She leant down and gave Dick a kiss on the lips.

"Great way to wake up," he quietly said. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. She grabbed his chin and caressed it with her thumb. "We have to go to school."

Dick groaned. "Really?"

"Yes really!" called her mother.

Dick sat up.

Kori giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair!"

Dick gave her a lopsided grin and tackled her. He flipped her over so she lay underneath him. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Ryan made barfing sounds. "Mom please make them stop! I don't think I'll be able to hold my breakfast in."

Luanne walked over to Ryan. "Hush now child. You must go catch the bus anyways."

Ryan picked up his stuff and gave them a wave. "Try not to eat each other while I'm gone." He left through the door before he was hit by the pillow.

"You're pancakes are ready," said Luanne. She had placed two stacks of pancakes on the table. "Now come eat before it gets cold."

Kori and Dick both ate hand in hand. They'd sneak kisses in between bites and Kori could have sworn her mother had rolled her eyes at them. A part of Kori couldn't believe that Dick was here with her.

"I'm gonna have to go back home and change," he told her.

Kori nodded. "I'll go get changed right now and we'll go together." She kissed him on the lips and went to go get ready.

Dick watched her until she was out of sight.

"I know that look," said Luanne.

Dick turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You care about my daughter?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," he said. "I wouldn't be with her if I hadn't."

She nodded and reached over to take the empty plates off the table. "You will take care of her?"

"Yes," he replied.

"You will hold her when she cries?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"You will love her?"

Dick took a long pause. "Yes."

"Then you must know about our secret," she said.

Dick raised an eyebrow. Secret? "What do you mean?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Ask Kori."

"What if she doesn't tell me?" asked Dick.

Luanne pointed to the back of her neck. "Take a look at the back of her neck."

"I'm ready!" called Kori. She came out looking slightly different. She had buttoned all buttons except for the one on top, she hadn't put on her fishnet tights, instead a simple black color, and she wore a sweater. Her skirt remained short, but Dick liked that, and her black boots remained on. Her makeup remained the same. "Ready?" she asked.

Dick nodded and stood up. They made their way over to his SUV and drove to Wayne Manor. He dodged Bruce but Alfred seemed very curious at to what happened last night. Dick gave him the quickest explanation before heading up to his room and changing. He met Kori twenty minutes later in the car.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

He reversed out of the driveway. "Alfred."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Your hair."

He turned to her. "No way. I swear it was Alfred."

Kori nodded. "Uh huh. I know you. You take longer to do your hair than I do with my own."

Dick grabbed her hand. "Shut up and caress my hand."

Kori giggled and did what she was told, knowing that he likes to be spoiled.

They were late to school and told the secretary that they were held up in traffic. She gave them a warning and told them not to let it happen again. School was same old same old for the two. They sat in class, listening to lectures, and doing their work. The only time they had together was during lab and lunch time. Rumors went around about the both of them. People talked and gossip about how Dick was still with Kori or vice versa. Kori made some new friends, well she didn't really call them friends. People that would never speak to her before would casually start a conversation with her. She knew not to trust anyone.

"Do you want to come over?" asked Dick.

Kori placed her seatbelt on and nodded. "I'd like that."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "Great, because I need to ask you something."

* * *

Not sure how much longer but I think we can all agree that it's coming to an end, maybe this time people won't accuse me of being 'lazy'. There's one more important thing that I want to happen in this story, this will reveal Kori's 'secret.'

Read and Review plzz


	18. Chapter 18

Dick rubbed Kori's back in circles. She was resting on him, after they made love, and looking into his eyes. It became a habit for the both of them. They'd look into each other's eyes after making love, sitting across from each other, eating lunch, or just being in the same room. They've been dating, officially, for two weeks now.

"Are you doing anything fancy for Christmas?" asked Kori.

Dick continued to rub her back. "We just stay home for Christmas. Bruce wants us to spend it like a traditional family."

Kori pouted. "And here I was hoping to get away again."

Dick tilted his head. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked. She repositioned herself so that she looked at him easily.

"Why do you want to get away so bad?" he asked her.

Kori sat up, holding a side of the white bed sheet against her chest. "I just like to get away."

Dick knew she was lying. He'd become a master at telling when people lied at a young age. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked her. He hadn't asked her about the 'secret' she has been keeping from him. After Kori's mother had told him he found it difficult to ask about it. He knew what it was like to keep secrets but this one ached him. He wanted to know.

Kori let out a laugh. "Are you okay?"

Dick sighed and shook his head. "Never-mind." He slid out of the bed. "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

Kori smiled. "Mmm, that sounds wonderful." She blew him a kiss before lying down on her stomach. In a sudden rush she felt someone yank her hair to the side. "Dick!"

Dick stared at her.

She turned around and looked at him. "What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

"What is that scar on your neck?" he asked.

Kori touched the back of her neck. "Why would you do that?"

Dick walked over to her and sat on the bed. "What's this secret?"

"There's no secret!" she yelled. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor. "I need to go."

Dick stood up after her and grabbed her hand. "Kori don't go."

She didn't look at him. She'll burst into tears if she does. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She placed her underwear and skirt on.

"Please just explain it to me?" he asked her. " After your mom told me this has been killing for me about a week and a half."

"My mom told you?" she asked in shock.

Dick sighed and grabbed her upper arms and rubbed them gently. "Do your nightmares have anything to do with this secret?"

Kori looked at him sadly.

"You know you've been having these nightmares occasionally," he told her. He brought her in for a hug. "Last night was the worst one I've witnessed."

Kori mumbled against him. "Well there has been worse."

Dick pulled away from her. "Kori I need to know."

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you have to know?"

Dick shook his head. "Because I care about you Kori. It kills me to know that there's something you're hiding from me."

Kori turned from him and crossed her arms. "You also keep secrets. I am not the only person in this world who does." She turned to him.

"Fine," he said. He pointed to the door. "Go!"

Kori rolled her eyes at him, having gotten used to his bipolar moods. She turned away from him and grabbed her bra. She counted from three in her head until she felt two hands placed over her breasts. She felt his hot breath against her neck. "Seducing me won't work," she giggled.

Dick placed kisses on her neck and shoulder. "I'll try it anyways."

Kori leaned into him. "I have to go."

"No," he whined like a little boy.

She let out another giggle. "I'll let you place my bra on for me?"

He squeezed her breasts. "Tempting." He kissed her on the head and placed his face in her hair. "Kori you know I care about you right?"

"And I care about you," she said. She turned around and placed her arms around his neck. "I'm just not ready to tell you."

Dick nodded. "Okay. How about I make it all better by taking you out this weekend?"

"That sounds great," she said smiling. "But make it on Saturday night. I start my first day at work on Friday night."

Dick kissed her on the lips. "I...care about you."

Kori was fuming the minute she stepped through her front door. She tossed her book bag to the side and placed her hands on her waist.

"Scowling will give you wrinkles," her mother said.

Kori crossed her eyes. "How dare you inform Dick about the secret."

Luanne turned around with her baking spoon and looked at her daughter. "I'll give you ten seconds to rephrase that sentence."

Kori crossed her arms. "Are you trying to ruin the one relationship I want!"

"Five seconds young lady," her mother warned.

Kori walked over to the other side of the counter. "He's made my life so much better and you're trying to ruin it."

Luanne grabbed Kori's arm and used the spoon to spank the top of her hand.

"Ow!" Kori screamed. She pulled her hand back.

Luanne smirked and turned her attention to the stove. "You will respect your elders young lady."

Kori rubbed her hand. "This isn't funny! I really like him."

"Which is exactly why you should tell him," Luanne said. "That boy loves you and he deserves to know the truth."

Kori laughed. "Love?"

Luanne nodded. "He did not deny it when I asked if he did."

Kori's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "You asked him if he loved me?"

Luanne nodded. "Yes although I could tell even if I hadn't. The gods are truly looking down on you Korina."

"Several years ago would have been much better," mumbled Kori.

Luanne looked at her daughter. "Did you tell him?"

"No," replied Kori.

"Then go back there and tell him," said Luanne. She pointed to the door.

Kori let out a laugh. "Are you serious?" Kori groaned and walked over to the couch. She jumped on it face flat.

"I don't see what the problem is?" asked Luanne.

Kori mumbled something from under the pillow.

Luanne sighed and walked over to her daughter. She grabbed a fistful of Kori's hair and yanked her head up.

"What if he doesn't want to be with me after I tell him?" cried Kori.

Luanne placed her daughter's head back down. "Oh you don't know that. This might strengthen your relationship."

Kori mumbled something.

"Wouldn't you want to find out if it does affect your relationship?" Luanne asked.

Kori lifted her head. "I'm scared."

Luanne tilted her head. "There isn't anything you should be scared of."

Kori sat up on her knees. "Okay. I'll tell him but after our date this week."

Luanne nodded and kissed Kori on the head. "Very well. Now help me with dinner."

Friday night had come and Kori felt nervous about her new job. The manager, Sarah, had had spent only an hour training with Kori. Kori felt as if she needed more training and thanked her sister for being with her that night. She had a few panic attacks as she messed up some orders, gave someone cold soup, and spilled a tray of coffee. Sarah at least understood Kori's nervousness and just told her to do better the next time. Kori promised to make it up to her by closing up and cleaning.

Kori glanced over at the clock and smiled. 'Ten minutes until closing time', Kori thought.

"Hey Kori!" called Kom.

Kori turned to her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Clean up at table six," she told her.

Kori gave her sister a look and grabbed the broom and pan. She walked over to the dirty table and cleaned up all the dirty cups.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her. "Excuse me miss. I lost my number, thought maybe I can have yours?"

Kori straightened her back and rolled her eyes. She turned around and smiled. "That is so corny."

Dick laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "You look cute."

Kori looked down at herself. She had on beige kakis, a brown shirt with the café logo on it, a green apron, and a brown hat. "Yea right," she said.

Dick kissed her on the lips. "I'm serious."

Kori smiled and finished cleaning up. "Do you want anything?" she asked him. She walked back over to behind the counter and Dick stood on the other side.

"When do you get out?" he asked.

Kori glanced over at the clock. "Closing is in five but I have to wait until the people that are still here leave."

Dick shrugged. "That's okay. We can talk while you finish up." He looked up at the menu. "I'll just get a decaf black coffee."

Kori nodded and turned to make his drink. Once finished she passed him the drink and went to lock the doors. She took a seat on one of the tables, across from where Dick was sitting.

Dick grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I did some research online."

Kori gave him a confused look. "What kind of research?"

"I know that you're probably going to get mad at me for doing this but I had to know," he said.

Kori's heart started to pound. Her face grew hot and everything slowed down. "What did you find out?"

He took out a some paper and passed it to her. "You should have told me."

Kori picked up the paper and she saw the image of her father's face. He had on his orange jump suit and he held a paper with numbers on it. Kori turned her attention back to Dick. "I was going to tell you after our date tomorrow."

Dick squeezed her fingers. "I'm not mad at you Kori."

Kori shook her head and removed her hand from his. She turned away and closed her eyes. She could feel Dick shifting around and moving towards her. He placed his arms around her.

"Kori I'm not mad at you," he said. He gave her a kiss on the head to illustrate his point. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what?" she asked looking up at him. "Have you dump me because my crazy, psychotic, delusional father is in prison for hurting me?"

Dick sighed and looked around the cafe. There was only one table left other than them. "Why don't I help you close this place down and we can head back to my place and talk?"

Kori rubbed her tears away and nodded. "Okay."

It didn't take very long for them to close the place down. After the last table had left they both quietly cleaned the place down. Kori wiped the tables and moped the floors while Dick placed the chairs on top of the tables. Dick drove Kori back to his place, making sure to give her kisses and squeeze her hand every now and then. He really wasn't mad at her.

When they got to the manor, they quickly said their hellos to Alfred and Tim, Bruce was attending a "cocktail party" hosted by Selina. Dick rolled his eyes at the thought. They made their way upstairs to Dick's bedroom.

Dick watched as Kori stripped out of her clothes, staying in just a bra and panties.

She caught him looking at her and she gave him a smile. "I just want to lay."

He returned the smiled and nodded. He took his sneakers and shirt off, just staying in his sweatpants. He cuddled with her for a while under the covers. He caressed her thigh while she threw her leg over him and she wrapped her arms around his chest. They didn't say anything to one another, he was waiting for her to start. When she finally spoke he wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth.

"I forgive him," she said.

Dick looked down at her but didn't say anything.

Kori let out a laugh. "No matter how stupid it sounds, I actually forgive the guy."

"What'd he do?" asked Dick.

Kori sighed and licked her lips. "It's a quite a story so bare with me here." She narrowed her eyes.

_Thirteen year old Kori Anders walked down the sidewalk. Her friend, Jane, was walking by her side. The two girls were both neighbors, having known each other for only two years._

_"So you think you can come over to my sleep over tonight?" asked Jane._

_Kori bit her lip as she adjusted her pigtail. "I have to ask my parents."_

_Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Guess that's a no."_

_Kori stomped her foot. "It's not fair."_

_"Just sneak out," said Jane. She pushed Kori. "Be a rebel for once."_

_Kori shrugged. "It's just not easy." She stopped and looked both ways before crossing the street. "My family is going through problems right now."_

_Jane nodded. "I know. My dad and mom were talking about it."_

_Kori looked down. "Oh."_

_Jane looked at Kori and giggled. She lightly pushed. "I'll race you to the fire hydrant."_

_"Deal!" Kori squealed and ran off. She reached the hydrant before Jane and Kori felt accomplished._

_"You," said Jane breathing heavily while placing her hands on her knees. "Cheated."_

_Kori shook her head. "No way!" She heard a crash sound and turned to look at her house._

_"What was that?" asked Jane._

_"I better go," said Kori. She pulled Jane in for a hug._

_"Bye Kori," she said. Jane looked both ways before crossing the street to her house._

_Kori turned to her house and took in a breath. She was always nervous about stepping through that door. She was scared to step through that door one day and find something she didn't want found. Ever since her father was laid off by his job, he's been home, sulking and drinking. He blamed everything on Kori and her siblings and would fight with her mother, he'd even hit them sometimes. Kori had only seen him hitting her mother once but could hear her mother's cries when the door was shut. After he was finished with her, Kori knew it was every man for themselves. Kom was smart, she'd take Ryan and run to the shed out in the yard. She'd lock it and sit in the corner until their father cooled down. She'd beg Kori to come to the shed with her but Kori would shake her head. Kori would sit on the bed with her knees up and close her eyes until her father found her. Every hit was piercing and every hit numbed her body. _

_Kori shook herself awake and opened the gate door to their house. She walked down the path and stepped up to the door. _

_"Where were you?"_

_Kori jumped at the sudden voice of her father. She never got used to him jumping out at her like that. "I was at school," said Kori._

_He looked at his watch. "School got out forty minutes ago."_

_"I missed the bus," explained Kori. "I walked home with Jane." She watched as her father pinched his nose and tried to remain calm. He knew there were a lot of people out on the streets at this time and couldn't afford to be heard right now._

_"Go. to. your. room," he ordered._

_Kori nodded and immediately went to the room she shared with Kom. She flung her backpack to the side and sat on her bed, taking her shoes off. She looked over at her sister who was bobbing her foot in the air while listening to her cd-palyer. _

_"Hey Kom!" called Kori._

_Kom looked at her sister and took out off her headphones. "What?"_

_She looked down at her feet. "You think I can go to Jane's sleepover tonight?"_

_Kom laughed at her. "Yea right. You're gonna have to ask dad first and my guess is that he's going to say no."_

_Kori stuck her tongue out at her. "Whatever."_

_"Kori!"_

_Kori jumped out of bed at her mother's voice. She walked out of her room and made her way into the kitchen. She flung herself at her mother, giving her a tight hug. "Hey mom!"_

_Luanne turned around and hugged her daughter. "How was school?"_

_"Good," said Kori. _

_"I was wondering if you'd want to go grocery shopping with me?" she asked._

_Kori nodded and ran back into her room. "I'll put my shoes on!" she called. _

_"You're going grocery shopping?" Kori heard her father say._

_"We are running out of necessary needs," said Luanne._

_"I'm only going to give you fifty dollars," he said. "We're running out of money."_

_Luanne made a sound of annoyance. "So get a job!"_

_"Don't you think I'm trying?" he yelled back. "I've searched and searched but do you think someone wants to hire a high school dropout who got laid off by his other job and is trying to support a family?"_

_"Don't. yell. at. me," Luanne stated._

_Kori heard a glass shatter. "Just take your stupid kids and get out!" _

_Kom and Kori both made eye contact with one another. They quickly hurried and placed their shoes on before grabbing Ryan from the next room and making their way outside. They sat in the car, in silence, while waiting for their mother to emerge out of the house. She didn't come out until seven minutes later, Kori counted, and was limping her way out. _

_"Mommy?" asked Ryan as she sat in the drivers seat._

_Luanne turned to her kids, unshed tears can clearly be seen in her eyes, and gave them a hopeful smile. "Let's go grocery shopping?"_

_Kom and Kori both remained quiet the rest of the car ride to the supermarket. When they arrived, they noticed their mother wincing as she helped Ryan out of the car. _

_"I'll get the carriage," said Kom._

_Luanne smiled at her daughter. "Thank you darling."_

_Supermarket trips weren't always that fun. They had to get the necessary needs first, toilet paper, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, paper towels, fruits and veggies, and deli products, etc. After all that Luanne would count the money they had left and would allow the kids to buy anything they wanted. Usually that only resulted in a box of cereal or a bag of family sized chips._

_"Your total is sixty five dollars and ninety eight cents," said the cashier._

_Kori watched as her mother's face turned red in embarrassment. She checked her purse and rummaged for the extra sixteen dollars. "I'm sorry kids but you're going to have to put something back."_

_"Lua?"_

_Kori turned to the voice, a man, tall, large, and a bit scary. She quickly smiled and glanced over at her sister as she watched her mother fix her hair and clean any makeup from under her eyes._

_"Galor?" asked Luanne. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I moved not so long ago," he told her. "I didn't know you lived in this city."_

_Luanne nodded. _

_"Excuse me but you're holding up the line," said the cashier._

_Luanne turned to the cashier. "I'm so sorry. Just take off some items until it reaches fifty dollars."_

_The cashier nodded._

_"Are you out of money?" asked Galor._

_Luanne turned red. "I just left some at home."_

_He stopped the cashier. "Nonsense. I shall pay for it all. I will even take three lollipops over there for the children."_

_Once outside the supermarket, Galor helped them load the groceries in the car._

_"I can't thank you enough," said Luanne. "It's quite embarrassing."_

_He pulled her in for a hug. "Anything for an old friend."_

_Luanne cleared her throat. "These are my children, Koma, Korina, and Ryan."_

_"Nice to meet you all, " said Galor._

_They sucked on their lollipops and thanked the man. _

_"Where is your husband?" he asked._

_Luanne looked down. "He's at home."_

_Galor could sense something was wrong. "Mind if we speak alone?" he asked her._

_Luanne told the kids to sit in the car and listen to some music while she spoke to her old friend._

_"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kori._

_Kom shrugged. "That's mom's ex-boyfriend, what do you think they're talking about?"_

_"Ex-boyfriend?" asked Kori. She looked out the window. "I didn't know mom even dated."_

_Kom nodded. "My told me stories about him. From what I can tell, she really loves him."_

_Kori looked out as Galor pulled her mother in for another hug and he was urgently telling her something. _

_"I have a bad feeling," she told Kom._

_Kom gasped. "They're coming."_

_Kori quickly looked away from the window and sat back, discarding any evidence that she was peaking. _

_"I still can't thank you enough," said Luanne._

_"Don't mention it," said Galor. He waved to them. "I'll see you soon."_

_It was five o'clock by the time they got home and it was getting dark out. Kori looked over at Jane's house and could already see the girl's from her class arriving for the sleepover. 'It isn't fair', she thought. _

_"Stop sulking," said Kom. _

_Kori tapped her fingers against the window. "I want to go so bad."_

_"Well you can't," said Kom. "Get over it."_

_"What do you mean you're leaving me!"_

_Kori and Kom both ran over to their door to listen in._

_"No more of this!" their mother yelled. "I want no more of this! This is not what I signed up for when I said I do."_

_The anger in their father's voice scared them both._

* * *

_I will continue the rest of the story in the next chapter._

_Sorry about not updating sooner but I've been super busy. I have midterms in two weeks so I'm trying to wrap this story up. I'm predicting two or three more chapters left._

_Question. Stroll through the farm sequel? Not sure if I want to take a break from writing and wait until winter break to start it. Winter break is in mid december after my finals. I don't want to start it after midterms and have you guys wait for chapters. So decision is up to you. Start the story and wait for chapters or wait until this semester is over? _


	19. Chapter 19

_Kori looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Kom had rolled her eyes again while flipping through her magazine. Their father had locked them in their room telling them not to come out until he said. _

_Kori let out another sigh and watched as her friends across the street were playing out on the lawn._

_"What did I tell you about sulking?" asked Kom._

_Kori turned to her sister with quivering lips. "But they're playing hide n' seek."_

_"You're thirteen," said Kom._

_Kori shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." She turned to the window again. "What do you think will happen if I sneak out for ten minutes?"_

_"The worst?" asked Kom. She thought for a moment. "Dad will probably skin you alive and then skin me alive." She watched as her sister placed her shoes on. "OMG you're serious about this?"_

_Kori nodded and placed her jacket on. "I'll be back before they notice I'm gone."_

_"Kori I have a bad feeling about this," said Kom. She watched as Kori opened the window and climbed through it._

_Kori looked both ways before crossing the street. She ran towards Jane, calling out her name._

_"Kori?" asked Jane. She hugged her. "I can't believe you actually snuck out. You rebel!" She nudged her with her elbow._

_Kori smiled. "I can only be out here for a while though."_

_Jane shrugged. "That's okay." She motioned with her hand. "C'mon. Emily is counting by the tree."_

_Kori hadn't laughed or smiled as much in a very long time. She hid behind bushes, benches, the house, and even climbed a tree. She felt like a kid again._

_"Alright Kori it's your turn to count," said Jane._

_Kori nodded and turned towards the tree. She closed her eyes. "One, two, three," she started to count. She could hear her friends giggling as they ran in circles, trying to find places to hide. "Ready or not here I come!" she called. She turned around and gasped._

_"Got you!"_

_Kori felt her father grab her shoulder and pull her back over to their house. "How dare you disobey me!"_

_She scratched at his arm. "You're hurting me!"_

_"Mr. Anders!" called Jane's mother._

_Her father turned his neck slightly. "Shut it!"_

_Kori felt tears running down her cheeks. She could smell the alcohol coming from her father and she could defiantly smell the alcohol once they stepped inside the house._

_Luanne sat up from the couch. "Let her go!"_

_He grabbed Luanne and pushed her down. "You want to disrespect me?" he called. He pulled Kori towards the basement door and down the stairs. She fell down the steps from the amount of pulling he was doing. She winced as she tried to get up. There was blood dripping down the side of her face._

_Her father grabbed her by the hair._

_"Stop it!" yelled Kori, her arms desperately trying to pull at him. "I'm sorry!"_

_Her father grabbed her hands and placed them together. He tied them with a rope._

_Kori tried to break free but she couldn't. The rope was too strong for her._

_He pulled her up and tied another rope around her wrists. This time he attached it to a metal rod hanging from the ceiling._

_Kori yelped in pain as the rope burned her wrists. She looked up to see her father starting up the furnace._

_"Don't you dare move," he told her. He made his way upstairs._

_Kori could hear cries of her siblings and mother. Glass breaking, things getting thrown across the room, and doors slamming. Everything was loud and everything happened so fast._

_Her father's steps could be heard stomping down the steps. She couldn't see what he was doing but he as searching for something. She felt something hit her head and it hurt. She blacked out for a minute before she opened her eyes again. He came into view. She could see him. He stuck a long piece of metal in the furnace for a few minutes. He pulled it back out, the end a red and yellow color. He walked over to her._

_"You must be cleansed for disobeying me," he told her._

_He walked behind her and ripped the top of her turtle neck. _

_"Daddy no!" she cried in agony. "Please daddy?"_

_He placed the hot tip against the top of her neck and slowly made his way down until it reached the end of her neck. _

_Kori screamed. _

_The smell of burnt skin ran through her nose. She couldn't feel her body. There was pain but she couldn't feel it._

_"I did everything to support this family and this is how you repay me?"_

_It was death himself standing right in front of her. Her eyes, half opened, couldn't stand the sight any longer._

_She didn't cry. She'd cried all those tears out. No more tears left in her._

_"I should have left a long time ago!"_

_Cries from the upstairs. Her little brother and mother. Her older sister, where was she? She couldn't remember what happened to her. He hit her head too hard and everything started pounding._

_Sirens._

_So the call actually went through._

_There was little faith left in her. Maybe they'll be able to save her but there was so much blood on the ground._

_"It's all your fault. You and your siblings were just too much to handle."_

_He sat on the ground. There was no point in running away. He knew that._

_She whispered something._

_"What was that?"_

_She whispered again but he couldn't hear her._

_"I can't hear a damn thing your saying!"_

_She lifted her head up, the chains rumbled above her._

_"Hate," she whispered._

Kori turned to Dick with blood shot eyes. "It was the first time I ever said that."

Dick swallowed a lump in his throat. "What happened after that?"

"I blacked out again but I woke up in the hospital," she continued. "The cops showed up and took him away. The whole neighborhood was outside watching." She shook her head. "No one would be my friend after that. I tried to call them all and they told me the same thing, my parents don't want me to talk to you. Even Jane would ignore me. I became depressed." She turned to him. "That's why I leave for a week every month. I was assigned a therapist. At first I absolutely would not talk but then I learned it is a good thing to talk. She's the only person that knows the real me."

Dick tilted his head. "The real me? You keep saying that but I don't understand."

Kori sighed and pointed to herself. "This is not me. I hate the color black, fishnet tights hurt my butt when I sit down, and I get cold wearing short skirts. After all of that happened I created a new image for myself. I thought that being someone else would make the pain and memories go away but I was wrong. I was bullied after that event and so I thought looking like this would make me more confident. It did in some way, most of my classmates were scared of me and didn't approach me, but deep inside I was still insecure. Insecure about myself and about my life."

Dick nodded in understanding. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'd like to see the real Kori."

She gave him a warm smile. "You will. I just need a little more time." She pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for pushing. Telling you this makes me feel a lot better."

"I'm still confused," he muttered in her hair.

She pulled back.

"Why would you forgive him?" he asked.

Kori shrugged. "I don't really know. I just know that I do. After all that he's done to me, to my family, he still is my father. Before we had family issues and financial issues he was the world's greatest father. I remember when I was seven, he came to my school to take me to the zoo. It was the best day of my life. I got to skip school and see the animals while eating ice-cream. He told me to pinky promise him not to tell my mom. I still haven't told her."

Dick chuckled at the thought of a seven year old Kori. "So if you forgave him why are you still not the real you?"

"I don't know," she answered. She let out a nervous giggle. "I keep saying that a lot."

Dick shook his head and thought for a moment. "I have an idea but you're gonna have to trust me."

"I trust you," she said.

Dick nodded. "Alright let's go for a ride."

Kori didn't know where Dick was taking her. The ride was a long one she knew that. She looked out the window and frowned as she the Arkham City sign. She turned to her boyfriend.

"Dick?" she asked.

He silenced her with a wink. "Don't worry."

"But-

"Trust me," he said.

She nodded and turned towards the window. She watched the fallen snow.

They arrived at their destination, Arkham Asylum.

Dick grabbed Kori's hand and smiled at her confused face. She didn't say anything. The large gate opened for the both of them as Dick drove up the path.

"Name?" asked the receptionist at the desk.

Dick leaned over the desk. "Dick Grayson and Kori Anders."

"Who are you here to see?" she asked.

"Myer Anders," he said.

Kori pulled away from him.

"Very well," said the receptionist. "Just follow the arrows, they'll lead you to the visitation room."

Dick pulled on Kori's hand. "Trust me you'll feel better after this."

Kori allowed him to push her. "I cannot do this."

"You'll have to," he told her.

"You cannot make me," she fought back.

Dick sighed and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Bubble bath, candles, and chocolate cake?"

Kori stopped and turned to him. "You're evil."

He grinned and pushed her through the door. "That's a compliment."

Kori stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her father sitting at the table wearing a restraining vest. He looked different. His hair, mostly white, wrinkles on his face, he looked very tired, and he lost a lot of weight.

"Go," whispered Dick.

Kori grabbed her hand. "Come with me?"

Dick looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

They walked towards the table, Kori's heart pumping faster and faster. She nearly fainted when her father looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Korina?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Kori took a seat with Dick next to her. She didn't say anything for a long time. "Hello father."

"Hello," he replied back.

She glanced at Dick. "This is Dick Grayson my boyfriend."

Dick watched as the man looked at him. "Nice to meet you sir."

Myer gave out a chuckle. "I remember when Korina had a crush on a boy in kindergarten." He turned to Kori. "Andrew was it? She wouldn't stop talking about him. He said this and he did that. I asked her if this boy was her boyfriend and she nearly cried." He gave out a chuckle. "Boys have cooties?"

Kori turned red in embarrassment. "You still remember that? I don't even remember that."

He nodded. "I remember everything." He looked at Dick and nodded. "I'm glad she's over her cootie days. It is good to see her with someone."

It went quiet again.

Kori sighed and looked around the room. "I didn't know you were transferred here."

"You can say that I went a little crazy after that night," he told her.

Kori touched the back of her neck. "I remember."

All of a sudden both cried out.

"I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you!"

Kori placed a hand over her mouth.

"No," he told her. He moved around in his seat. "No forgiveness."

She leaned forward, hands clasped. "I forgive you."

He shook his head. "This is why you came?"

"Yes," she told him. "I wanted to tell you."

"Then I don't want to hear it," he told her. "Go back home with your boyfriend. Go to your new father. Go see your mother and siblings. And do not ever come back here."

"Why are you doing this?" she lashed out.

"Because I do not deserve it," he told her. "It was too easy."

Kori stood up. "So you want me to make you earn your forgiveness?"

He didn't say anything.

"Daddy I forgive you," she said sitting back down. "As crazy as it sounds I do." She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Time's up," said the guard.

Kori closed her eyes. "I still love you." She stood up and walked towards the exit with Dick.

* * *

Where to go from here? *insert Thinking face*

BTW I'm still not sure what to do with my next piece. I wanna star Stroll through the farm part 2 but I also have HUGE MEGA AWESOME SUPER SPECTACULAR ideas for new stories! I hate my imagination sometimes. God could have gave me a boring dull mind instead.

Oh and I wrote this piece like a hundred times since my university's wifi sucks. Every time I go to save, I end up losing everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Kori looked into the full length mirror and smiled at herself. She ran her hands over the silky fabric she was wearing. Never in her life has she ever thought she'd be doing this and never has she thought it be with Richard Grayson. It only felt like yesterday when she gave him a private lap dance and he'd ask her to play being his girlfriend. She never took the money. He had presented her with it during Christmas and she'd simply shook her head and kissed him. She told him she'd already received her pay...which is him. She was happy though when he presented her with his real gift, a diamond 'R' necklace. She presented him something later that night, something that was red, lacy, and left little to the imagination.

She changed over time. She laughed and smiled a lot more. She made more friends in school. She even joined the cheer-leading squad. Dick figured she only did that because he was on the football team and she wanted to tease him as he played. Boy was she a distraction during those games. Kori smiled. He had called her his good luck charm after they won the high-school Superbowl. He grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder as everyone cheered.

She accepted Galor, her step-father. She wasn't fond of him at first but she realized what kind of sacrifices he makes to provide for her family. She isn't his real daughter and he treats her like his own. He got a promising job, a manager at a manufacturing company that makes armed weapons for the U.S. army. He also teaches a class on how to use a gun, having a background as a soldier gave him some perks. It paid enough to buy them a new house, a two story house. Kom also helped financially. She studied at beauty school and received her license. She made good money and tips cutting hair and applying make-up.

Her father was getting better. She visits him once every other week. Their relationship is on the way of recovering. It would take a very long time but Kori was content on making it work.

"Oh Kori you look so beautiful," Luanne said from behind.

Kori turned to her mother, who was already in tears. "Please don't cry. It's not a big deal at all."

Luanne wiped her tears away. "Dick is here and may I say he looks handsome."

Kori smiled and imagined him in his tuxedo. He had changed over time too. Bruce Wayne can defiantly blame her for bringing out the rebel side of Dick Grayson. Boy was he mad when Dick came home with a tattoo on his upper arm. A tattoo of robin wings and his parents' death date. He was grounded for two weeks. He still snuck out to see Kori. Then there was that time where he got a speeding ticket. He was showing off on his motorcycle with Kori behind him. Both of them were grounded for that.

"Are you ready?" asked Kom peering in. "I don't think he can wait any longer." She walked over to Kori and touched up her makeup.

"I'm ready," she said.

Luanne and Kom both walked out of the room to give Kori her own grand entrance. Kori looked in the mirror one last time before walking out.

Dick stood up, corsage in hand, and looked over at the stairs. His jaw dropped as Kori gracefully walked down the steps. Pink. Her dress is pink, puffy, and pink! He'd never seen her in pink before. She looked absolutely beautiful to him. Like an angel.

"Wow," he said walking up to her. "You look beautiful."

Kori smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And you look handsome."

"You look beautiful," he said again.

Kori giggled. "I think it's time to put the corsage on," she whispered.

Dick nodded. "Right." He fumbled with the box and took the corsage out. He was nervous for some odd reason. His hands shook as he slid the flower through her wrist.

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips again.

"Alright smile for a photo," said Luanne.

Dick stood behind Kori and wrapped his arms around her waist. The traditional prom pose. They smiled as Luanne took a shot.

"Alright honey," said Galor from behind his wife. "The kids don't want to be late for prom."

Dick laced his fingers through Kori's and smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and lifted up her dress so that she could comfortable walk outside.

Dick stopped her before they got to the car. "Wait."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you say about skipping prom?" he asked smiling.

Kori thought for a moment. "Where to?"

Dick shrugged. "Wherever the night takes us?"

Kori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She forcefully kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

* * *

End game.

Thank you all for sticking with the story and being a part of it. Thanks for the reviews!

Going to take the next two weeks off for midterms. Still not sure what I'm doing but I'm going to take the time to think about it. I'll probably write but not post yet. So just follow me for updates and I promise to come back with a good story.

~Stefanotis


End file.
